Unexpected Event
by Unperfectpitch
Summary: (Brittana) Santana and Brittany have been together for a couple weeks. Everything seemed to be going amazing. Until they hit an unexpected event in their relationship. Will Santana support Brittany?
1. Chapter 1

Brittany turned on her side and groaned; her Mom was calling her name to get up for school.

"C'mon Britt." Santana shook her girlfriend awake. Brittany mumbled something under her breath. "C'mon baby." The hispanic girl straddled her girlfriend's stomach and shook her shoulder's. Unfortunately, the shaking didn't go well with Brittany. She automatically felt nauseous.

"Move San!" She pushed Santana onto the floor, - she winced in pain - covered her mouth and ran to the toilet. Santana shivered at the sound of Brittany gagging.

"Britt-Britt, you okay in there?" Santana knocked on the bathroom door, rubbing her where it was sore.

"Yeah, I'm good. Just had a bad dinner last night." She shrugged.

"I had the same dinner as you." Santana shot a confused look towards Brittany.

"But I had a different - um - dressing." Brittany stammered, flushing the vomit covered toilet. Santana grabbed a paper towel, dabbed water on it and placed it on Brittany's forehead. She picked Britt up and carefully placed her back on the bed, making sure she did't move Brittany to much.

"I am going to tell your Mom that you're sick and you are not coming to school." She poked her girlfriend's nose and kissed her cheek.

"Thank you." Britt said quietly, sneaking under the covers.

After Santana told Brittany's Mom what happened, she returned to her girlfriend's room to see that she was fast asleep. She smiled at how cute Britt looked and shut the door quietly.

* * *

Quinn and Santana were walking down the hall to Glee club. Santana was explaining to Quinn why Britt wasn't in.

"And she just got sick?" Quinn asked, knitting her eyebrows together.

"Yup. I just shook her a little, to wake her up, and she threw up everywhere." Santana explained, shaking her hands. "Like, everywhere."

"That's awful. Sounds like she's pregnant." Quinn scoffed, crossing her arms. Santana's eyes widened in a worried matter. "But, she's definitely not. No. She would never cheat on you." Quinn placed her hand on Santana's shoulder and met her eyes.

"Yeah, I know. She'd never cheat." The bell rung. "C'mon, we've got Glee."

Mr. Schue started by clapping his hands to grab everyone's attention. "This week is-."

"Mr. Schue, Brittany's not in. She'd hate it if we practised without her. It'd be 'bullying'." Santana announced, raising her hand.

"Okay. Then we can just sing some songs." Mr Schue smiled and wiped off the stray letter's on the whiteboard.

Once the jam session was in full swing, Santana was bombarded with questions about Brittany.

 _'Is she okay?' 'But Britt is never sick.' 'Is she hungover?'_

"Britt is fine. Just a little food poisoning, it won't kill her." Santana snapped. Everyone sat back in their seats, taken back by the snap.

Thought's of what was wrong with Britt roamed through Santana's head. Britt had a stomach of steel and an immunity system made of iron.

 _'She only broke up with Artie a couple weeks ago. Maybe she is...'._ Santana thought. _No._ She shook her head in denial.

* * *

"Hey, you feeling any better?" Brittany's Mom crept into her room and patted Britt's thigh. Brittany had been throwing up all day with Disney movies on repeat. She shook her head and went pale again. "So I guess you won't be eating any time soon." She chuckled, rubbing Brittany's back as she chugged up everything in her stomach.

"Don't even mention food." She closed her eyes and sighed.

"If you need anything just shout." Brittany's Mom, Jane, kissed her daughter's forehead and stood up, leaving Britt in peace. Brittany whipped out her phone and texted Santana.

 _I am never eating again. Ever._ -Britt.

 _I'll be over after school. Just sleep it off babe. (;_ \- Santana

 _I'd sleep if I weren't puking everytime I smelt anything nice. Or not nice. So don't bring anything. Just yourself._ \- Britt. Santana didn't reply after that. Brittany sighed and put her phone back on the locker. She placed her hands on her stomach, which was at ease, and closed her eyes.

* * *

"Babe." Santana had snuck into Britt's room and poked her girlfriend's nose. "Britt."

"Mhm." The blonde nodded and smiled at the presence of her girlfriend.

"How you feeling?" Santana sat down at the edge of Britt's bed and rubbed her leg.

"Better now that you're here." Brittany leaned up and pecked Santana's lips.

"Good. Because everyone missed you in school. Especially me." Santana smiled and curled up next to Britt. "I love you."

"And I love you too." Brittany poked Santana's temple and squealed. "And I am coming back to school tomorrow."

"Good."

* * *

"It's Britney b*tch." Brittany said as she entered the doors to McKinley High. Everyone bowed their heads and ignored Brittany's big entrance.

"C'mon Britt." Santana patted her shoulder and took her hand.

"And she returns." Quinn slid next to the couple, forming the Unholy Trinity. "Feeling better?"

"Yup. I haven't puked all day." Britt smiled and opened her locker. She looked at her wrist where Santana wrote her lessons for today. Someone must've had their lunch with them because when Brittany sniffed, her stomach turned. "I'm gonna barf." Brittany held her mouth closed and ran to the nearest girls bathroom. But she hurled all over the girl's bathroom door before making it to a stall.

"Oh, Britt." Santana fake gagged at the smell of Brittany's guts. The vomit dripped down the door onto the floor.

"Geez Britt what do you eat?" Quinn waved her hand in front of her nose, scrunching up her face.

"Literally nothing." Brittany sighed, clenching her stomach as it twisted again. She didn't care that the door was covered in her insides, she pushed it open and barged into a cubicle. She hunched over the toilet, clenching the sides and throwing her insides into the toilet bowl. Santana rubbed circles into her girlfriend's back.

"Get it all out." Santana sighed. Quinn stood outside the stall with her arms crossed and face scrunched in disgust.

"And I'm done." Britt tied her hair in a messy bun, flushed the toilet and sat on the closed toilet lid.

"Good. Because we've got Glee. Like now." Quinn laughed.

"Unless you want to go home?" Santana raised her eyebrow.

"Nah, I'll just take it easy in practice." Brittany shrugged and walked out of the bathroom. All eyes were on the Cheerio's. Mainly Brittany who just chugged everywhere. Santana took her hand and scowled at everyone who stared.

"Sorry we're late Mr Schue." Santana said as they walked into the choir room.

"Yeah, Britt totally emptied her insides in the hallway." Quinn snorted, taking a seat.

"So, I take it you're not feeling any better." Mr Schue said.

"Mm, nope. No. No. No. But I can still help with choreography if you want." Britt shrugged, standing up.

"Only if you feel up to it." Mr Schue patted Britt's back. Britt nodded and shook her body.

"Right. Let's go." She twisted her neck and begun stretching. "Mike." The Asian footballer stood up and took Brittany's waist. "From the top. Five, six, seven, eight." They begun simply. But simple turned into spinning and flipping. And you know how that ends. Brittany's face went pale and once again she made a b-line for the bathroom.

"Britt, you won't make it. Trash-can." Santana yelled. As if they had practised this, Mr Schue tossed the trash-can to Mike who held it in front of Brittany who barfed into it. The Glee club kids squished there faces in disgust.

 _'What the f*ck is wrong with me? Food poisoning shouldn't last this long.'_ Brittany thought, rising her head out of the trash-can. She looked up and smiled faintly at the horrified faces of the Glee kids.

"Always check the expiry date before eating. And don't let your cat cook dinner." Britt coughed, sitting back down with the rest of the club. Mike stood with the trash-can still in his hands.

"Mike, just put it down." Mr Schue patted his back. "Santana, take Britt to the nurse's office." Santana stood up and took her girlfriend's waist and walked down to the nurse's office.

"Alright darlin', your Mom will be here soon." The nurse smiled.

"Hey, maybe you should go to a doctor or something?" Santana rubbed her thumb against Britt's knuckles and kiss her hand.

"Santana, I'm fine. I must've caught a bug or something." Britt comforted Santana as the bell rung.

"I've gotta get to class. Love you." Santana pressed her lips against Brittany's and giggled.

"Love you too."

* * *

Once Santana had left, Brittany began to think. There wasn't a bug going around, the food she had eaten was perfectly fine. The only other option was that she was pregnant. It wasn't an unrealistic option, she'd only broken up with Artie a little over a month ago. And last had intercourse with him, once again, a little over a month ago.

 _'But Artie, he used protection.'_ Britt shook her head in denial. _'Then again, there was that party. No. No.'_

"Mom." Brittany said softly. She nodded. "Can you drop me off at the store, I'm just gonna grab a drink. I'll be back home in fifteen minutes."

"Yeah sure honey." Her Mom dropped her of at the nearest market at the end of their road. Brittany didn't need or want a drink. She'd probably just throw it up.

* * *

After building up a lot of nerve at the back of the pharmacy, Brittany went up to the counter. She just felt sick at the feeling of judgemental b*tches staring at her. She hung her head and snatched the brown bag. She had grabbed a drink beforehand so her Mom didn't think she had lied.

This is a time where she really wished she didn't live on the same road as Quinn. Once she saw the smaller blonde walking down the road to her house, she sped up and made a b-line for her house and once again she hung her head low.

"Hey, Britt!" Quinn shouted and Brittany's stomach turned, but she didn't feel as if she was going to vomit. "Brittany!" Quinn ran across the road and bounced next to her. "Why are you out?"

"I was just grabbing a drink." Brittany shrugged. Quinn's eyes widened as she saw the brown bag Brittany bared.

"Yeah, why were you at the pharmacy?" Quinn crossed her arms across her chest.

"I guess I need someone to read the instructions for me." Brittany muttered, taking Quinn's hand and dragged her inside. "Mom. Quinn's here to look after me."

"Britt, is everything okay?" Quinn asked as Britt took a seat on the edge of her bed. She took a deep breath. "Brittany." Quinn knelt down before her, rubbing her thigh. Brittany pointed to the bag, letting a tear flow down her cheek. The shorter blonde gulped and took the bag from the locker. She dumped out the box inside the bag and her jaw dropped. "You don't think you're...".

"It's the only thing I could think of. I mean, it's worth a try." Brittany shrugged. Quinn brought Britt in for a hug. She knew how tough this was. Especially if it turned out to be true.

"Go on. I'll wait out here." Quinn sent her a sympathetic smile and let Britt go into the bathroom. She sat nervously on the end of Britt's bed, shaking slightly.

Brittany sniffed and paced up and down the bathroom. Two tests. Just to be sure. Two minutes had passed. But she couldn't look at them.

"Britt." Quinn knocked on the door. "Brittany." Brittany swung open the door.

"You do it. I-I can't." Brittany stammered. Quinn picked up both tests and looked down at them.

"It's, um, they're positive Britt." Quinn looked at her best friend with wide eyes.

"What?" Brittany asked, rising her head out of her hands.

"They're positive B." Quinn repeated.

"No, no, no." Britt stuttered. "Nope. No. This is a dream. Quinn, pinch me." Brittany held out her arm and closer her eyes.

"Britt, this isn't a dream." Quinn said. The taller blonde began to sniff. She let a year flow down her cheek and sat on the edge of the bed. Neither of them said anything. Quinn just sat down next to her. She let Britt cry into her shoulder.

"Hey, if I can do this. So can you Britt." Quinn smiled. Brittany's head was in her lap, still crying.

"But what about Santana? She's gonna break up with me. And I don't want-."

"You were probably pregnant before you even became her girlfriend." Quinn comforted.

"Gosh, I'm so stupid." Brittany cried.

"No. No you're not. It could happen to anyone. Heck, it happened to me." Quinn stroked Brittany's hair. "And Santana will support you. Okay. And Artie. If _they_ don't, you have your blonde partner in crime."

"Thanks." Britt wrapped her arms around Quinn's waist. "What-what about money? I-I can't afford raising a baby." Brittany sniffed and coughed into Quinn's Cheerio's skirt.

"Britt. You are going to be fine. You get into some pyjama's, I will get popcorn and a drink and we will watch a movie." Quinn met Britt's eyes and smiled. Britt gave in and grinned back.

Quinn was just about to leave Britt's room when the tall blonde stopped her.

"Quinn."

"Mhm." Quinn nodded, turning around on her heels.

"Can, um, c-can you come to my first ultrasound?" Britt asked, looking up at Quinn with her puppy dog eyes.

"Yeah. Sure." She squeezed Britt's thigh and left the room.

 _ **A/N; So this is my first Brittana fanfiction. It's a complete AU. I'm not following the storyline's completely. Um, yeah I hope you guys enjoy. I've already come up with a storyline, but feel free to leave some input.**_

 _ **Britt will definitely be having the baby, whether or not Santana or Artie are involved, so feel free to drop some name suggestions and try and guess the gender. (:**_

 _ **If you're reading this on WattPad, please vote and comment. Or if you're reading on please review and favourite! Tell me what you think. And, yes, I will be continuing with my PP fanfictions! (:**_

 _ **Thanks for reading! (:**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N; Thanks for all the reviews and comments on the first chapter. Thanks for the support. So, I bring you... Chapter 2!**_

Quinn had left soon after they watched the first movie and Brittany had fallen asleep. She couldn't help but feel bad for Brittany. She couldn't imagine how Santana would react to the life changing news. But she did know that she would be there for Brittany, no matter how either Artie or Santana would react.

The shorter blonde had left a note for Britt to read when she woke up.

 _Britt,_

 _Sorry I left, you fell asleep and I needed to get home. You know my Mom. Anyway, I'll see you in school. Love you and don't worry about Santana or Artie, I'm here for you._

 _Quinn. xx_

Britt woke up with a huge smile as she read the note. She didn't feel sick. In a way, she was very happy. So much that she skipped out of bed and had a quick shower. Once out of the shower, she noticed the pregnancy tests on the toilet seat and frowned at them. She snatched them and held them behind her back when she heard someone coming upstairs.

"Britt, breakfast is ready." Britt's Dad knocked on the door. Instantly her stomach dropped. But not in a nauseating way. She thought about how her Dad would be so disappointed. How Santana would be mad, and confused. How Artie may not even help her raise the kid. But she was going to keep it. No matter what people thought of her. No matter how much people judged her in the halls of McKinley. She didn't care about the rumours. Because, although it was the size of a pea, she loved the child growing within her.

Brittany smiled at herself in the mirror and sighed. She opened the trash can to throw the tests in the bin, but stopped.

 _'No. Tell them now. Show them the test.'_ She thought. _'Get it over and done with.'_ She shook her head and walked slowly down the stairs.

"Hey Britt, I made breakfast. I know how you sometimes forget to eat breakfast." Her Dad, Jamie, chuckled. She took a whiff of the breakfast, and to her surprise, her stomach didn't lunge.

"Mom, Dad." She gripped the tests tighter. They turned around in unison. "Can-can I tell you something?"

"Yeah, sure honey." Her Mom put down the plate of pancakes and her Dad took a seat next to her at the dining table.

"Um, just be prepared I guess." Britt's hand shook with nerves. Slowly, she took her hands out from under the table. With great difficulty, she uncurled her fingers, dropped the tests and pushed them closer to her parents. They both took a glance at the tests.

"These-these are yours?" Jayne asked quietly. Britt nodded slowly. Her Dad showed a slightly disappointed emotion, with a hint of support. And her Mom. Her Mom's hands were covering her shocked face.

"And, uh, I'm keeping it." Brittany whispered. Her head dropped down and looked down at her lap, her lip quivering. Britt didn't notice her parents standing up and walking over to her. They hugged their daughter with support.

"It's okay Britt." Jamie placed his hands on her shoulder and squeezed it with comfort. "We're gonna get through this, as a family."

"We love you Britt." Jayne smiled sympathetically at her daughter. Britt stood up and pulled them both in for a hug, crying into her Dad's shoulder.

"Please, please don't tell anyone." She begged. They nodded in confirmation.

"Don't worry." Jamie pretended to zip his mouth, causing Britt to smile. Her Mom wiped Britt's tear away from her cheek.

"Well, I will see you both after school." She kissed both of her parents on the cheek. "Thanks." She spun around on her heel and walked out the door backwards.

She arrived at school ten minutes late. And because Santana hadn't written her timetable on her wrist, she didn't know where to go. Britt wondered the halls until she found Santana at lunch.

"Britt, hey. Are you okay? Did you get hurt?" Santana felt her up in all sorts of ways. And not in a sexual way, but just to make sure she didn't have any bumps or bruises. What caught Brittany off guard was her girlfriend brushing her hand against Britt's stomach. She flinched backwards.

Santana knitted her eyebrows together. "You okay?" She asked. Brittany nodded her head and smiled. "Okay. Good." Santana peppered pokes on Britt's stomach playfully. "Good. Good?" She laughed.

"Yeah, I'm great." Britt grinned back and pressed a kiss to Santana's cheek. "Love you."

"Love you too Britt. Let's be getting to Glee club. We really need to practice. Literally no one knows the dance." Santana linked her pinky with Britt's.

"Ah, Brittany." Mr Schue said with that 'Thank God' kind of voice. "Now you can finally teach us the dance."

"Sure thing Mr Schue." She skipped to the middle of the choir room when she stole a glance from Quinn. _'Are you okay?'_ She mouthed. Britt nodded and counted the group in.

 _ **Two days later...**_

"Hey Britt-Britt. Wanna come to my house?" Santana wrapped her arm around Brittany's waist.

"Um, no. Sorry, I can't." Brittany shook her head. Santana gave her a concerned look. "Look, I want to get my sweet lady lovin' on as well." Britt shimmied her body towards Santana. "But I promised my parents I would have dinner with them. It's kind of a new family thing." She lied. She was going to the ultrasound with Quinn today.

"Okay." Santana shrugged and walked away. Brittany turned her around and pressed her lips onto Santana's, causing a grin to creep up on both of their faces.

"Britt, it's gonna be fine." Quinn squeezed Brittany's hand as they sat in the hospital waiting room.

"But, this." Brittany pointed to her stomach. "This is real. This isn't some messed up dream in my head."

"I got through this, you," Quinn poked her stomach. "can get through this." She giggled.

"Miss Brittany Pierce." The doctor called out.

"Is that me?" Brittany asked Quinn.

"Yeah."

"But I'm Brittany S. Pierce." She said, her eyes widening.

"They only needed your first and last name. C'mon." Quinn stood up and pulled Brittany up with her.

"Hello Miss Pierce. My name is Doctor Blake. Take a seat." She pointed at the bed. Quinn took a seat opposite Brittany. _'It's fine'_ Quinn mouthed. "Brittany, may I ask how old are you?"

"Seventeen." Britt said quietly.

"Okay. That's fine. And the symptoms?" She asked.

"Oh, just puking every five minutes." 'Morning sickness.' Quinn mouthed. "Morning sickness." Quinn smiled.

"Okay, that's normal Brittany." Dr. Blake started pushing buttons to turn on a machine. "If you'd just lift your t-shirt up for me." Brittany lifted her Cheerio's uniform up to display her stomach. "This'll be cold." She shook a bottle and squirted some blue liquid onto Brittany's stomach.

 _'It looks like alien poop.'_ Britt thought. Dr. Blake begun to apply pressure onto Brittany's stomach and her head snapped up. Quinn dragged the chair over next to Britt and took her hand.

"Look." She said quietly, pointing at the screen. Brittany tilted her head to see the screen.

All went silent in the room as the babies heart begun to beat. Brittany gulped, realising what was actually happening. Quinn developed a little, tiny tear in her eye. Brittany bit her lip and smiled slightly, looking at the black and white picture.

Brittany stared deeply into the picture and let a tear flow down her cheek and drip off her chin. _How could something so small, make me so happy?_ She thought.

"It looks like you're about six weeks along Miss Pierce, so no gender today." Dr Blake turned off the screen. "Just go to the desk to book another appointment. And here is a picture and a DVD."

"Um, thanks." Brittany stammered. She took the DVD and picture and left the room, whilst Quinn had gone to book another appointment.

"See, that wasn't so bad." Quinn nudged Brittany playfully, receiving a forced smile back.

"I suppose." Britt shrugged, getting into the car with Quinn. "But how am I suppose to tell Santana and Artie. Everyone's going to f*cking judge me. What about Cheerios?" Brittany rambled.

"Hey, hey Britt. You are not going to die because of this." Quinn slapped Brittany's arm and brought her out of the ramble.

"Ow, freaking abuse." Britt exclaimed, laughing.

"I'm so sorry." Quinn said sarcastically. Brittany nudged her in the arm playfully. "Ow, you b*tch!"

"Hey, no swearing. Baby is officially on board." Brittany shimmied her body into Quinn's.

They continued f*cking about whilst walking home, until a thought crossed Brittany's simple, little mind.

"Can girls get other girls pregnant? Because it would be a lot easier if Santana had knocked me up. That baby would be a lot hotter. Cuter? It would be a preferable option." Brittany said in one breath.

"I'm pretty sure girls can't knock up other girls. Unless Santana has a dick." Brittany shook her head. They arrived back at Brittany's house. "If I'm being honest, a Pierce-Lopez crossover baby would be the hottest kid ever." Quinn said, flopping onto the sofa next to Brittany.

"True." Brittany nodded. Quinn leaned over next to Brittany and used her stomach as a pillow. "You comfortable there Quinn." Brittany poked Quinn's forehead.

"Mhm." She nodded slowly, forming a small grin. She closed her eyes and fell into a light sleep before Brittany could move her. The sleep didn't last long though.

"Brittany, we're home!" Jamie shouted, pushing the front door open. Quinn's head snapped up off Brittany's stomach and she rubbed her eyes. "Quinn! How are you, were you and Brittany doing some, um, homework?" He asked.

"Dad, she knows." Brittany shook her head in shame. She got up and ran to her bag. Her Mom entered the house behind Jamie. "Here." She gave over the picture from the ultrasound to her Mom and Dad. "If you look at closely, it _actually_ doesn't look like a potato." Jamie and Jane smiled at the picture.

"Thank you Quinn." Jane walked over to Quinn and squeezed her tight. "For looking after our baby."

"Hey it's nothing." Quinn brushed her off.

"You can stay here tonight sweetie. It's the least we could do for you." Jane said.

"Thanks Mrs Pierce." Quinn smiled. Once Jamie told them when dinner would be ready, they ran up to Brittany's bedroom.

"Here are some pyjama's." Brittany threw Quinn a pair of Cheerio pyjama shorts and a grey tank top. "For later." She looked over at her phone which was vibrating.

 _How's that family dinner going? (;_ \- Santana.

 _It's a lot less interesting without you. Honestly wish you were here. (:_ \- Brittany.

 _Love you baby, but I gtg. ):_ \- Santana

 _You forget you were the one who texted me first. (;_ \- Brittany.

 _I know, I love you._ \- Santana

 _Love you too. (:_ \- Brittany.

"You are so in love." Quinn scoffed, rolling her eyes. She sat on the edge of Brittany's bed and wandered her eyes around the room. Brittany put down her phone, realising how unsociable she was being to her guest.

"I know." Brittany responded after a few seconds. She skipped over to her bed and jumped next to Quinn. Being the lightweight she was, Quinn bounced off the bed due to Brittany being slightly heavier. Brittany lay back in fits of laughter when she saw Quinn had landed on the floor on her ass.

"Ow." Quinn winced, which didn't stop Brittany's hysteria. "You're still a b*tch." Quinn scolded, sitting next to Brittany and nudging her shoulder.

"What did I tell you about swearing." Brittany wagged her finger in Quinn's face.

"That's great, use that finger with that little Lima Bean." Quinn poked all over Brittany's stomach.

"Lima Bean, seriously Quinn?" Brittany scoffed. Quinn shrugged.

"Well, for now we can call 'it' Lima Bean, at least until we find out what gender it is. And if I can't find a name, it _will_ be called Lima Bean Pierce-Abrams, curtsey of Quinn Fabray." Brittany dead-panned, putting one hand on her hip.

"Pierce-Abrams?" Quinn questioned. "I swear the Father's name is suppose to come first."

"Nope, I simply refuse to let Artie take first spot. I mean, Abrams-Pierce, that sounds weird." Brittany waved the air.

"Okay, so you're gonna call your kid Lima Bean, but you refuse to use Abrams-Pierce as your kid last name." Quinn asked, furrowing her eyebrows. Brittany nodded quickly. She opened a drawer to find herself a pair of pyjamas. Quinn got up behind her and placed her chin on Brittany's shoulder looking into the drawer.

"Wrong drawer." Brittany was about to push it closed when Quinn stopped her.

"Oh sweet Lord Jesus, I forgot you had a knee high sock fetish." Quinn laughed and Brittany blushed of embarrassment. They both looked into a drawer and stared at the pairs and pairs of socks Brittany had been collecting over the years. "I really hope that Lima Bean doesn't obtain that, which is only one of your many, weird fetish."

"Hey," Brittany whacked Quinn's arm, "Santana thinks it is adorable."

"Girls, dinner is ready!" Jane shouted. Brittany took Quinn's wrist and dragged her down the stairs into the kitchen. The smell of beef and gravy hit Brittany's nose. She quickly let go of Quinn's wrist and ran to the bathroom by herself. Quinn crossed her arms across her chest and smirked, shaking her head and sighing. She continued walking downstairs by herself and went into the bathroom and drew circles into Britt's back with her palm and held her hair back.

"There there, Britt." She patted Brittany's back and gave her a wet towel to wipe around her mouth. "C'mon." She took Brittany by the lower arm and brought her into the dining room.

"You okay sweetie?" Jamie asked, placing Brittany's food in front of her. Britt nodded silently, looking at her dinner in deep thought. There was something missing. She put her index finger onto her lip, still in deep thought.

 _Soy sauce_ Brittany thought and grinned. She got up from the dining table and went into the cupboards in the kitchen. _Aha_ she thought again. She pulled out the soy sauce and poured some on her beef and then in her gravy. Quinn, Jamie and Jane all looked at her with knitted eyebrows.

"What?" She asked. They all shrugged it off.

"Cravings." Quinn and Jane said in unison.

 _ **A/N; I hope you enjoyed that! With this fanfic, I won't be doing too many time skips so you'll see Brittany's full pregnancy. How do you think Santana and Artie will find out? And the glee club?**_

 _ **Hope I'm not going too fast with this, I've never been good with pacing myself.**_

 _ **What do you want Brittany to have, girl or boy? And what will the Lima Bean be called?**_

 _ **Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed and please comment and review and all those good things! (:**_


	3. Chapter 3

"What are cravings?" Brittany asked Quinn after dinner.

"Usually, it doesn't start until later on into a pregnancy, but Brittany S. Pierce is an exception." Quinn poked Brittany's stomach.

"I'm just special." Brittany flaunted, flicking her hair.

"You, are very special." She patted Britt's knee. "Anyway, cravings is this messed up thing. You get these random cravings for random food and random combinations. You're gonna need someone at night to go out and get a bacon taco for you. At least that's what I had Puck for." She laughed.

"And by someone, you mean I'm gonna need Santana." Britt rolled her eyes and groaned. Slowly, Quinn nodded. "Nope, I'm not telling her." Brittany shook her head quickly.

"She's gonna notice something when you start showing. That little Lima Bean is gonna get bigger and bigger until you pop." Quinn mimicked a bomb explosion with her hand. The two girls laughed at Quinn's impression.

"True. But I will find the right time to tell her." When Brittany stood up the baby picture fell on the floor under her bed but the two girls didn't notice. "Now, let us sleep young child." Brittany said with a creepy old man voice.

* * *

"Britt-Britt." Santana caught up with Brittany after lunch. Truth be told, Brittany was avoiding her girlfriend with one thing on her mind. How was she going to tell her about the baby? So when Santana attacked Brittany from behind, Brittany had a mini metaphorical heart attack.

"Santana." Brittany gasped back. She slipped her hand into Santana's hand and squeezed it. "Hey, do you want to come over tonight? I don't have family dinner tonight."

"That. Would. Be. Perfect." Santana said, kissing her cheeks between words. "Did I ever tell you that I love you?" She stopped Britt in the hallway.

"Tell me again." Britt whispered seductively.

"I love you." Two girls kissing in the hallway in McKinley High was finally acceptable. Santana got on her tip toes and pressed a kiss on Brittany's lips. She pulled apart and lingered a smiled in front of Brittany's face.

"I love you two." Brittany giggled and took Santana's hand again. She drug Santana into the choir room five minutes late for Glee club.

"And they have arrived." Mr Schue sighed, knowing that the couple had arrived without even turning around. The two girls bowed their heads and walked to their seats. Santana took a seat and let Brittany take a seat on her lap.

"I really cannot wait to scissor you tonight. I needs to get my lady loving on." Santana whispered into Brittany's ear. Brittany couldn't help but get caught in a deep thought.

Would scissoring hurt the baby? Brittany thought tapping her chin. I mean, I really want to get my lady lovin' on, but is it safe with a baby on board?

"Brittany?" Mr Schue clicked his finger in Brittany's face, bringing her out of the deep thought.

"Yeah." She snapped her head up.

"Nothing, I was just making sure you were still awake. You looked pretty deep in thought. Do you have any ideas for sectionals?" He asked, trying to bring Brittany back into the lesson.

"Sweaters." She said in a serious tone. "Or Britney Spears."

"Okay, glad to know we've got a plan B." He chuckled.

Mr Schue kept a close eye on Brittany for the rest of the lesson, knowing she wasn't her normal cheery self.

"Brittany, can I talk to you for a second?" Mr Schue tugged her Cheerio's jacket and she spun around on her heel. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Mr Schue." Lie. "Just a little bit tired." Lie.

"Okay, you just seemed out of character today." He said. "One thing I always look forward to in Glee club is your quirk and joy that you bring to the group. Lately, I've noticed it's not there." Brittany couldn't bare to lie. Especially not to Mr Schue. I mean, he would support her. He's like a father figure. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Actually Mr Schue, I'm not okay." Brittany sighed, walking closer to him.

"Okay, what's up?" He asked, taking two chairs and gesturing for her to sit.

"I'm gonna tell you something. Because you're like a second father figure. And I trust you. And you give really good hugs." She clenched onto her school books harder.

"Okay, care to elaborate." He scrunched his eyebrows together.

"Mr Schue. I - I - I'm pregnant." She sobbed. Mr Schue chuckled.

"Did you go to a doctor?" He asked, remembering the last time she told the group she was pregnant.

"Yeah. And I don't know why you're laughing." She nodded, looking up at him coldly.

"Oh, Brittany I'm so sorry." He quickly apologised and stood up. The teacher walked up to his student and embraced her in a long hug. He could feel Brittany's lip trembling against his shoulder and the tears soak through his vest. "It's okay. It's going to be okay." She continued sniffing and letting tears flow onto his shoulder.

"Thank you Mr Schue." She pulled away from his deep hug. "Please don't say anything to anyone, especially not Santana." She wiped a tear away from under her eye.

* * *

"I love getting our cuddle on." Santana tugged onto Brittany, nuzzling her face into Britt's stomach.

"You sound so not badass when you say cuddle." Brittany chuckled, smirking. Ever since she told Mr Schue about the baby, she felt so much happier.

"Cuddle." Santana repeated, crawling up closer to Brittany.

"You, Santana Lopez are adorable." Britt poked Santana's nose and smiled, gazing into her girlfriend's eyes.

"And you are dead meat if you ever tell anyone." Santana threatened, straddling Brittany's hips. Brittany sat up and leaned into Santana, pressing a kiss on her soft lips.

"You wouldn't bare to live without me." Brittany smiled, pressing their foreheads together, not breaking the eye contact.

"That is very true." She returned a kiss, this time deepening it further. Brittany pushed Santana off her chest and shook her head.

"I need to pee." Brittany smirked, causing Santana to sigh.

"Hurry back." Santana called dramatically as Brittany got up to go to the bathroom. Santana lay on her back playing in her phone and hanging off the edge of the bed. You know when you've got your phone on the air and it just drops on your face.

"Sh*t." Santana winced, rubbing her forehead where her phone dropped. It fell onto the floor next to the end of Brittany's bed. A loud thud followed Santana falling off the bed after her phone. She had pushed her phone under Britt's bed. She looked under the bed and placed her hand on her phone when something else caught her eye. A picture, the size of a polaroid photo. She pulled it out after her phone. One small glance at it was enough for Santana's heart to fall right into her stomach.

No, no, no, no. This can't be- A small glimpse at the name at the top of the picture halted Santana's hopeful thoughts. Pierce, Brittany. Santana broke into fits of sobs. She wanted to rip the photo, hell, burn it. She pinched herself to see if it was some sort of nightmare.

"No. This is isn't real." She choked, tears dripping off Santana's cheek and onto her chin. "No. No." Santana screamed into her hands.

"Santana." Brittany entered the room and crouched down to her sobbing girlfriend only to be pushed away.

"Tell me this," she pulled out the picture, "isn't true. Tell me this is some messed up prank. Please Britt, tell me you didn't cheat on me." Santana choked.

"I - I - I didn't cheat on you." She replied softly. Santana looked up and her and shook her head.

"Lie. You're f*cking pregnant, B. Even you know that a girl can't get a girl pregnant." Santana snapped. "And you didn't tell me. The least you could do was tell me Britt."

"I only found out three days ago Santana." Brittany trembled. "Quinn, Mr Schue and my parents are the only ones who know."

"Okay, so I'm not the first person to hear about this." Santana replied coldly, pointing to the baby in the picture. Brittany shook her head. "Lemme guess, Little Miss Stretches brought you to your first ultrasound as well." Britt nodded her head, still crying uncontrollably. "Well that's great. Please at least tell me that the kid is Artie's so I know you didn't cheat on me. And so there is a less chance that I will break up with you."

"It's Artie's. I'm six weeks along, almost seven." Brittany was able to stop the tears for a little bit. "Please Santana, don't leave me."

"What else am I suppose to do, what would you do if your girlfriend was stupid enough to get herself knocked up by a cripple who's dick barely works." Santana yelled. She was so confused and mad that the words flowed out of her mouth before she could think about them. "Sorry Britt, I didn't mean to call you stupid." She tried to crouch down next to her and wrap her arms around her girlfriend. But Brittany wasn't having any of it.

"Nope. Just leave." Brittany breathed out, her lip trembling. Santana stood up and walked over to the door.

"B, I don't want us to be over, just give me some time to think." Santana said softly before closing the door behind her. Brittany sat in the corner of her room, sniffing and letting out sobs of tears.

* * *

The next day at school was awkward for the couple. Santana still wasn't done thinking about what to do and didn't so much as make eye contact with Brittany. And don't even get me started about the locker room. When Brittany took off her Cheerio's t-shirt, Santana couldn't help but sneak a glimpse at Brittany's bare stomach whilst she wasn't looking. She knew that there was life growing inside of her. And she wanted to support her, but she couldn't. She didn't know how to.

Throughout Glee club, Santana sneaked little glances at Brittany when she wasn't looking, still trying to figure out what she wanted, no needed, to do for Brittany. Everyone had noticed that Brittany and Santana were sitting at opposite ends of the choir room.

"Okay, hold up." Artie interrupted Glee club by wagging his finger in the air. He rolled out into the middle of the room. "Santana, Brittany. What in the hell is going on? We can practically smell the tension in the room and we all know its not sexual tension."

"It's not my place to tell. Go on Britt, tell them your little secret." Santana said in a mocking tone. "I'm sure Artie would love to know."

"You've said enough Santana." Mr Schue snapped.

"They're gonna find out one way or another. Or are you just gonna let them find the picture in your room or the test in the trash can." Santana stood up and crossed her arms across her chest. Brittany stood up, crying and ran out of the choir room into the hall.

"Santana, what would I love to know?" Artie asked in concern.

"Why don't you wheel after Britt there, go on. Run along." Santana said, pretending to shoo him like a dog.

"Brittany." Artie wheeled out of the choir room, like Santana said, to find Brittany. He wheeled down the hall until he heard a sob come from a classroom. Low and behold, he found Brittany in the vacant classroom. "Britt, are you okay?" He asked sympathetically. "What did Santana mean back there?"

"You're gonna hate me Artie, and I can't have another person hating me." Brittany shook her head, crying into her hands.

"No, I won't hate you. Britt, you're special." He wheeled up to where here legs were hanging off the table and patted her knee.

"But this is going to change your whole life Artie. It's going to f*ck everything up."

"You're saying that to a guy in a wheel chair." He grinned and Brittany rolled her eyes at his humour. "You can tell me anything Britt."

"Please just don't hate me after I tell you." She sniffed and wiped away her tears with her Cheerio's jacket.

"Promise." He nodded.

"I - I - I'm pregnant. And you're the father."

* * *

 _ **A/N; That was literally the most cliche line ever XD hope you enjoyed that, just Brittany telling a few people. And Santana reacting. Don't worry, they'll figure out their sh*t. Trust me, Santana is so whipped that she'd come back to Brittany no matter what XD**_

 _ **A lot of you want me to do a love triangle thing and I think it'd be awesome. Just bare in mind that I can't write angsty things without it being stupid XD and I'm really bad at pacing, which has nothing to do with the love triangle I'm just putting it out there. So feel free to tell me if I'm going too fast or too slow. And I've never written something like this before so just bare with me XD if I'm going down, you guys are coming with me XD**_

 _ **OMFG, there is so much support on , thank you for all your responses. Please keep leaving reviews, name suggestions, gender guesses, storylines etc. (: love you, thank you!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_"I'm pregnant, and you're the father."_ Brittany pursed her lips together and widened her eyes. Artie looked at her. He tried to say something, but his words got caught in his throat. It took a few minutes of choking on his words and Brittany giving him toothy smiles (and welling up) for Artie to speak up.

"And - uh - you're sure about it?" He asked softly.

"Yeah. Quinn took me to the doctor - like - two days ago." She said, twiddling her thumbs together. "I want you to be involved."

"Yeah, sure." He nodded slowly. "Can I just have some time to, you know, wrap my head around this?" Britt nodded; Artie flashed her a small grin.

"Can you give me a ride to my locker?" Brittany asked, pulling the puppy dog eyes that always work.

"Hop on." He patted his legs. She curled her arm around Artie's neck and sat on his lap lightly. He wheeled her down the hallway to her locker, much to her delight.

"Thank you." She crouched down to his level and kissed his cheek.

"It's gonna be okay, Britt." Artie squeezed her hand. One part of her was grateful but the other wishes it was Santana squeezing her hand. Being supportive. Making sure she knew that everything was going to be fine.

 _ **3 days later...**_

And Santana still hadn't worked up the courage to speak to Brittany. Only steal glances at her in the Choir room or after Cheerio's practice in the locker room.

She wished she had been more supportive. That's why she decided to turn up at Brittany's house after school. To say sorry and to work through things. Little did she know who was going to be there.

Santana knocked on the door. She begun to shake and bite her lip.

"Santana." Jane greeted her. "Um, what are you doing here?"

"I came to see Britt." Santana replied.

"Please tell me you've started talking again." She groaned.

"Um, something like that." Santana shrugged. "Can I go see her?"

"Yeah. She's in her room." Jane moved to the side and let Santana go upstairs.

Santana ran upstairs but stopped right outside of Brittany's room.

"Britt." She knocked on Brittany's bedroom door.

"San, come in." Brittany smiled at the thought of Santana coming back to her. Santana was all smiley, until she saw Artie. He was in his wheelchair at the end of Britt's bed.

"Oh, Wheels is here. Great." Santana smiled sarcastically. "Guess you don't need me here."

"San." Brittany whined. "Come here." She begged.

"I'm staying for Brittany and no other reason." Santana said coldly, sitting on the edge of Brittany's bed. "You okay?" Santana patted Brittany's leg.

"Mhm." Brittany pulled up a side smile.

"So, what are we discussing? Baby names. Baby rooms. Betting on the gender." Santana laughed, much to the dislike of Artie and Brittany.

After a few moments of awkward silence, Artie spoke up. "I was just telling Brittany about how involved I want to be." Santana's heart sunk.

 _I'm about to lose my girl to this cripple_ she thought, gulping.

"And I don't. As in, I'll help with the money situation. But I can barely take care of myself, let alone a child." Artie nodded at Santana who was disgusted by his choice. "So Brittany has agreed to let me be an Uncle to the child or a family friend."

"This is bullcrap!" Santana yelled. "You're just gonna let her raise this kid by herself. You're the one who caused all this crap for my girl, you should have to deal with the consequences. You can't just-." Santana began to rant until Brittany cut her off when she started pushing Artie into the corner.

"Stop the violence." Brittany put her hand on her girlfriend's shoulder. "San, this isn't your decision, this is between me and Artie. And you clearly wanted to have nothing to do with this a couple days ago, so you definitely don't get a say in any of this." Brittany towered over Santana.

"Okay, fair enough." Santana said, still glaring at Artie. "But I, honestly, don't want to be like Artie. I don't want to sit at the sidelines and watch. I _do_ want to help. I want to be there with you Britt. I know I've acted like a b*tch this past week. And I'm sorry. I want to raise this kid with you. Only if you'll let me. Both of you." Santana switched between glances at the both of them.

"I couldn't think of a better person to do the job." The corner of Artie's mouth turned up and he nodded at Santana. They both looked at Brittany for approval. She swung her arms around Santana's neck and nuzzled her face into the raven black hair.

"I missed you San." She whispered into Santana's ear. Santana looked over Brittany's shoulder to a smiling Artie and mouthed 'Thank you'.

"I missed you too baby." Santana replied, taking a deep breath. She pulled away from Brittany and kissed her on the cheek.

"I pass the baton to you Santana, but I will be here whenever you guys need me. I'll pay for sonograms, baby essentials, whatever. I will try to help. But Santana, the baby raising and loving is all up to you." Artie mock shook her hand causing Santana to laugh.

"Thank you Mr Abrams." She grinned.

After escorting Artie down to his Mom's car, Santana returned to Brittany's room and hopped onto her bed and into her arms.

"You do realise I'm seven weeks along and I can still do _some_ heavy work." Brittany rolled her eyes as Santana climbed over her and nuzzled her head into Britt's chest.

"I know, I'm just a neurotic freak." Santana giggled. She sat up and faced Brittany, her smirk fading away. "I'm sorry Britt, for everything I said back then-."

"Santana it's fine." Brittany reassured.

"Yeah, I know. But I shouldn't of said those things. I guess I was just a little freaked out." Santana shrugged. "Please take this as an 'I'm sorry' present." Santana took out a small box from her pocket and gave it to Brittany, smiling. She opened up the box to find a necklace with a little silver heart. Engraved into the heart was, _S + B Forever._ And on the other side. _OLB._

"What's OLB?" Brittany asked, knitting her eyebrows together.

"I was talking to Quinn earlier and I heard that you've already given this little guy," she poked Brittany's stomach, "a nickname. It stands for, Our Lima Bean. Or Our Little Bean. Whatever one suits you."

"Oh Santana I love it." Brittany pinned Santana onto the bed with a tight hug. "Thank you." She pulled away and gestured for Santana to put it around her neck. "You know you don't have to do this, be involved."

"I want to. Yeah, we're probably too young to be raising a kid. So what if we're starting a family way earlier than expected. But I love you and this makes you happy." Santana took Brittany's hand and squeezed it. "And, don't tell anyone, but I kind of already love this kid. I don't know how, but I do."

"We're starting a family San." Britt leaned into Santana and pressed her lips into her girlfriend. She pulled away quickly. "So you think its gonna be a boy huh?"

"Mami knows best." Santana winked leaning back into Brittany, grabbing her by the hips.

"I am the one carrying Our Lima Bean and I think its a girl. Hormones know best." Brittany bit her lip.

 _ **3;37 in the morning.**_

"San." Brittany turned on her side and nudged her girlfriend. Her stomach twisted. Brittany snapped her body up and turned on the light.

"Britt, what are you doing?" Santana groaned. Brittany hopped out of the bed and ran to the bathroom attached to her bedroom. "Oh, honey." Santana ran after Brittany and crouched next to her. She held back her girlfriends hair as she emptied her dinner into the toilet.

Once she was finished throwing up, Brittany sat up and cuddled into Santana's arm. Santana kissed the top of Brittany's head.

"You good? You wanna stand up?" Santana gave Brittany her hands and helped her stand up. She wrapped her arm around Brittany's waist and helped her limp back to her bed. She wrapped her arms around Brittany's shoulder whilst Brittany cuddled herself into Santana's stomach. "Hey Britt." Santana said softly.

"Yeah?" She looked back up to Santana.

"Can I - uhm - can I talk some sense into him?" Santana asked awkwardly referring to Brittany's stomach.

"Yeah. And don't worry I won't tell anyone at school what a piece of fluff ball you are." Brittany teased and Santana squirmed down to Brittany's stomach.

"Hey Little Bean." Santana poked Brittany's lower stomach. "I'm your Mamí. Your Mama and I love you. So it would be greatly appreciated if you didn't make your Mama sick every day. Trust me, you will feel bad when we get to meet you. She's the most wonderful, amazing person alive and she's going to take care and comfort you when you're born. So please, please stop making her sick. Night night." She kissed Brittany's stomach and turned off the light, returning to the position she was in before.

"You are seriously a freaking fluff-ball."

* * *

"Have you told your Mom and Dad?" Brittany asked her girlfriend. "Since you're technically going to be a Mom."

"Um, no. They don't know about you being pregnant and certainly don't know about me." Santana slipped her hand into Brittany's as they walked down the McKinley hallway.

"When are you gonna tell them?" Britt questioned as they stopped at the lockers. Santana reached forward and fixed Brittany's lopsided necklace.

"I don't know Britt. Can we do it at the weekend?" (Bare in mind it's Tuesday). "Just give _me_ some time to get everything together up here." Santana gestured to her head.

"Okay." Brittany nodded as Santana begun to write her timetable on her wrist. "And what about the Glee club?"

"If you want, we could do it today?" Santana swung Brittany's arms from side to side.

"That would be perfect." Brittany placed a light kiss on Santana's cheek. "Thank you for doing this San." They walked down the hall with their pinkies linked.

"I'd do anything for you Britt. Plus I'm not leaving _mijo_ grow up without two parents." Santana crawled her arm around Brittany's waist and met with her stomach.

" _Mija_." Brittany corrected in her best Spanish accent "Mama knows best." She whispered into Santana's ear before going to her next class.

"Are you sure you want to tell the Glee club today, it can wait." Brittany squeezed Santana's hand before gong into the Choir Room.

"I'm sure." Santana pecked Brittany's lips. They walked into the Choir Room. Artie looked at Santana and gave her a reassuring nod.

"Alright." Mr Schue clasped his hands together.

"Actually Mr Schue, I'm going to interrupt you there. We needz to get something of our chest." Santana basically pushed Mr Schue out of the spotlight.

"Take it away girls."

"Take what away?" Brittany asked in all seriousness.

"Just say what you need to say." Mr Schue chuckled lightly.

"Okay. Brittany, care to start us off." Santana pursed her lips together, not wanting to _actually_ say anything.

"Thanks." Brittany widened her eyes at Santana. "Um, well the easiest way to say this is. I'm pregnant. Yay!" Brittany shook her hands in 'excitement'.

"Are you sure Britt, not one of your fantasies?" Puck teased.

"No you d*ck. This is real life sh*t." Santana yelled.

"Oh. Sorry." He sunk into his chair.

"Anyway, _we_ know who the father is. _He_ knows who he is. And it stays that way. We don't speak of him. This is mine and Brittany's child. If anyone has an issue with that I will personally go _all_ Lima Heights on you." Santana threatened.

"Wow Santana you really are whipped." Finn scoffed. "Your girlfriend goes and cheats on you and you forgive her."

"No you idiot. She didn't cheat. How it happened stays between Me and Brittany. Okay?" Santana growled.

"Okay." He shook his head grinning at the couple, he wasn't convinced.

"Good. Keep that thought in your head Flabbers."

"Or, Artie's the father. I mean, he was the last guy to be with Brittany." Finn stood up.

"Finn, sit down." Mr Schue shouted.

"Artie has nothing to do with this." Brittany snapped. "Just piss off Finn. You have no right to just go and make assumptions. How _this_ happened is none of your business."

"Okay." He sat back down. "Slut." He muttered.

"Oh, now that's it. That's the final straw." Santana roared. She ran straight for Finn who just sat and grinned. It took Puck, Mike, Brittany and Mr Schue to hold her back.

"Finn, Principal Figgin's office. Now." Mr Schue yelled. Once Finn was out of the room, everyone let go of the raging Latina.

Everyone went silent once he was out of sight in shock of what just happened and everything caught up to Brittany. It's like all the yelling and shouting was collected and stuffed into her mind all at once. It spun around in her head and she went pale. Her head began to spin and legs began to tremble. Quinn was the first to notice.

"Santana." She shouted and pointed at Brittany.

 _ **A/N; Hope you enjoyed that. And I hope you like what I did with Artie and stuff. And Finn.**_

 _ **Seriously though, if I'm going to fast please stop me and I'll take it slower.**_

 _ **I've come up with a name for if it's a girl and for if it's a boy. But I don't know what I want it to me. Please tell me what you want it to be.**_

 _ **And I hope you like the way Santana manned up and stuff.**_

 _ **Please continue with the reviews, it's amazing how much feedback I'm getting.**_

 _ **Thank you, hope you enjoyed. (:**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Read the A/N at the end of this chapter!**_

"Britt, hey, Britt." Santana drew light circles on Brittany's cheeks as she began to wake up. They had laid her down on three chairs. She had only been out for a minute, maybe less, before she woke up.

"You okay?" Quinn asked, crouched down beside her. Santana gave a bottle of water to her. Brittany took a swig of the water before being eased up into sitting position.

"Yeah." She closer her eyes tightly and opened them again. "What happened?"

"Uh, you just passed out. Probably to hot and stuff." Santana took a seat next to Brittany and squeezed her knee.

"Okay." Brittany nodded.

"Don't worry, it's normal to faint. Heck, I fainted thousands of times when I was pregnant." Quinn scoffed at her past.

Brittany's eyes widened as she saw a furious Sue Sylvester appear in the doorway. "Brittany! In my office, now!" And she stormed off. The tall blonde pursed her lips together and said nothing. She stood up slowly.

"She's gonna kick me off the Cheerio's." Brittany panicked. "Like she did with Q."

"No, you'll be fine." Santana rolled her eyes lightly, smiling softly. "Your her Star Cheerio." Quinn punched her in the arm playfully. "You were a b*tch."

"Britt, not gonna sugar-coat it, you probably will have to take a break from the Cheerio's." Quinn said coldly. What? She wasn't going to let Brittany give her hopes up.

"Quinn!" Santana snapped her head in Q's direction.

"What? _I_ got kicked of the Cheerio's so it's very likely that Britt will too." Quinn shrugged.

"Okay, I'm gonna go now." Brittany said, walking backwards out of the Choir Room. Her hands were shaking as she felt the eyes of every McKinley student on her. She made a sharp turn into Sue's office.

"Ah, sweet sweet Brittany." Coach turned around with her arms folded. "Take a seat." She gestured to the chair at the other need of her desk. "A little birdy told me you have a bun in the oven."

"Mhm." She replied quietly, nodding her head slowly.

 _God, just kick me off the team already._ Brittany thought. The suspension was too much.

"Well, for the sake of the Cheerio's, you're not technically off the team. I won't have you perform per se, for health reasons." _But you were fine shooting me out of a canon._ "But I am offering you the job of Co-captain with Santana. Since Becky has left, I've needed a new partner in crime. And you, my blonde duck, are just the person I need." Brittany's grin winded at the news. "Keep the uniform."

"Thanks Coach." Brittany turned her head around, saw Quinn and Santana standing outside and gave them a thumbs up. "You won't regret this."

"Now, get out of my office. Go and join Q and Sandbags. I gotta clean out my mini fridge. Ovule explosion." Brittany scrunched her face in disgust and joined the rest of the Unholy Trinity.

"What happened?" Quinn asked first.

"Ovule explosion." Brittany shrugged, walking into a bathroom stall.

"No, with the Cheerio's babe." Santana asked through the stall door. Britt flushed the toilet and was taken back by the fact that Quinn and Santana were so close to the stall.

"Geez guys, some space?" She said, flustered. "And she made me co-captain with Santana. I'm not allowed to be apart of performances but I get to do all the behind the scenes work with Santana." Brittany reached out for Santana's hand and squeezed it.

"Aw, I'm happy for you Britt." Quinn poked her best friend's cheek lightly and playfully.

"You two are the best." Brittany removed herself from Santana's grip and made her way into the middle of them both. She wrapped her arms around their necks and ruffled their hair.

"I got to go. Library. Study date with Sam." Quinn said once they got outside. Santana and Brittany said their goodbyes and headed back to Brittany's house. Santana rested her head on Brittany's shoulder intertwined their fingers as they turned down onto Brittany's street.

* * *

As soon as they arrived at Brittany's house, they saw her parents at the table with her sister. Jamie and Jayne turned their heads to see Santana and Brittany and gestured that they sit down.

"Girls, we wanted to talk to you about the situation." Jamie spoke up after several awkward seconds of silence. "You know, grown up talk and stuff." Jamie looked flustered and embarrassed and handed over to Jane.

"Your Father and I were talking-"

"Wait, why am I here?" Brittany's older sister, Kaylee, asked.

"Because you were in town and you are family. This is your niece or nephew we're talking about here." Jane shot her a glance and rolled her eyes. "First of all Santana, how do you intend on being involved?"

"Well, I am here to support Brittany in any form, shape or way. I know raising a kid is hard and we are probably _way_ too young, but a child of Brittany's is a child of mine." Santana said and was returned a light thigh squeeze from Brittany. ' _Thank you'_ Brittany whispered softly into Santana's ear.

"And what about Artie, how does he intend on being involved?" Jamie asked, being the over protective father he was.

"Money and stuff. He said he would help with paying for the sonogram's and some baby stuff, equipment things." Brittany said. "He doesn't want to be seen as the Father, just an Uncle or family friend."

"Okay, fair enough." He nodded, sat back down and un-crossed his arms.

"That's why I'm here." Santana raised her hand. "I intend on being the little guy's _other_ Mom person, a kids gotta have two parents right?" Jamie and Jane nodded. Kayle had zoned out of the conversation totally. Brittany had noticed that her Mom's eyes were glassy with tears.

"Mom, are you crying?" Brittany gasped. Jane smiled through the tears, wiping them away.

"My baby is having a baby. I'm gonna have a gran-baby." Jane laugh-cried whilst Brittany got up and wrapped her arms around the back of her Mom. "I'm gonna be a Grammy."

"Aw, Mom." Brittany kissed the crown of her head. She looked back up at Santana, her arms still wrapped around her Mom, and giggled a little. _C'mere_ she mouthed, twitching her head. Santana joined in on a family hug, soon followed by Jamie.

"Kaylee, get over here." Jamie cackled, squishing his family together. She got up, groaning.

"Brittany, you're an idiot for getting knocked up," she nudged her sister playfully, "but it's okay because us Pierce girls make hot babies." She reached over her Mom's head and gave Brittany a high five. "And Santana." Santana's eyes widened in fear she was going to go through _the talk_ with Kaylee. "I disagree, it's totally gonna be a girl."

"No, I gots these Mami instincts. It's _totally_ a boy." Santana referred to her body as she said 'Mami'.

"Girls." Jane shook her hands in order to gain personal space. "Brittany, your Father and I were talking. As a little present, we have repainted Kaylee and your's old crib from when you were babies. And we want her, or him, to have the room. Surprise." Of course, jazz hands.

"Oh, Mom. You know we could of-"

"No, no. Shush child. Don't you dare argue against Mom, you won't win." Kaylee pressed her index finger against Britt's lips. Britt giggled and licked Kaylee's finger, much to her sister's disgust. What? She could have bitten her.

"Thanks Mom, Dad." Brittany said. "Kaylee, I guess." She shrugged. She took Santana's hand and lead her upstairs.

"Britt," Santana tapped on her girlfriends shoulder. She stood in the middle of the room behind Brittany.

"Mhm." Britt spun around on her heel and nodded.

"When, when is the next ultrasound, or sonogram? Or whatever." She asked nervously, playing with the hem of her Cheerio's jumper.

"In a couple weeks, why?" Brittany furrowed her eyebrows together.

"No, just wondering. I just kind of want to meet the Little Bean in person. Well, on a screen." Santana scoffed, with a hint of laughter.

"And I can't wait for you to meet _her._ " Brittany jumped forward on her tip toes and put all her weight on Santana's shoulders.

" _Him._ " Santana rolled her eyes. "I promise you, it's gonna be a boy." She took Brittany's hands off her shoulder and pushed her back down.

"Whatever." Britt laughed and took Santana's index finger. She dragged her over to the bed and cuddled into her. "It's gonna be a girl though." Brittany mumbled into Santana's chest.

"That's not fair, you have an unfair advantage." Santana leaned down and poked at Brittany's stomach.

"Okay, we've literally had this conversation millions of times, can we just not." Brittany whined, turning on her side to face Santana.

"Okay." Santana stroked her girlfriends cheek and smiled. She placed a kiss right where she had been stroking.

* * *

 _ **Saturday, December 8th (8 weeks along).**_

"You know we don't have to tell your parents today. If your not comfortable." Brittany reassured Santana as they drove up Santana's road.

"No, I want to tell them today. I mean, I might as well get it over and done with." Santana shrugged, pulling into the driveway.

"If they're not supportive, you can always stay at my place. Or whatever." Brittany reached over to where Santana's hands were on the driving wheel and traced a line down her lower arm.

"I know. And if they don't want to be supportive, I don't care. Because I _want_ to look after _my_ child." Santana smiled lightly at Britt at the thought of _her_ child. "C'mon." Santana hopped out of the car, followed by Brittany.

The brunette unlocked the door and walked in to smell her Mom cooking.

"Mija, I'm in the kitchen!" Her Mom called. They both made their way to the kitchen, Brittany trying to hold back the vomit. "Ah, Brittany darling." Sonya Lopez embraced her daughters girlfriend. "You are glowing. Santana must be doing wonders for you in the-"

"Mom!" Santana yelled in embarrassment.

"Well, she is ama-"

"Britt, not you too." Santana groaned, rolling her eyes. "Ay dios mio." She muttered.

"Dinner will be served soon Mija, your Papí is in the living room." She smiled, gesturing they sit in on the couch next to him.

"Mija, mwah." Antonio Lopez placed a kiss on his daughters forehead before letting her sit down. "How was school yesterday Santana, since you rushed off to Brittany's yesterday after school."

"School was great Papí. I'm getting plenty of solos in Glee club." She cheered, giving Brittany a high five.

"That's nice Mija, and the Cheerios?"

"Sue is pushing us like her life depends on us dying." Brittany interrupted.

"Ooh, and Brittany is co-captain on the Cheerios with me now Papí." Santana shot Brittany a beaming grin.

"Congratulations Brittany."

"Dinner is served." Sonya brought out rice, beans and salsa. As per usual in the Lopez house. Thankfully, this didn't turn Brittany's stomach.

Nor Santana or Brittany knew how to bring up the situation. They kind of hoped that Santana's father had delivered a baby that day and mentioned it so they'd be on the topic of babies. Or one of her Mothers co-workers were pregnant. But unfortunately, that sort of topic was not brought.

So Santana decided to bring it up.

"So, babies. Aren't they cute?" Santana said in the most un-Santana way.

"Mija, what are you talking about?" Her father shot her a confused look.

"Just, babies in general. They're adorable." She carried on. Brittany looked up at her and gulped. Where was she going with this? "And, I think everyone deserves to have a child. Ain't that right Britt?"

"Yeah, sure." She shrugged.

"Santana, you're freaking us out. What's wrong?" Her mother asked slowly.

"I guess I'm just gonna say it." Breathe. "BrittanyspregnantandIamgoingtosupporther." Santana said in a flash.

"What Santana, I didn't quite get that." Antonio cupped his ear.

"Brittany is pregnant and I am going to support her." She said slower. Her parents faces didn't display a huge amount of any emotion.

"What about the real father Santana?" Sonya asked.

"He doesn't want to be involved in raising the kid." Santana explained the situation with Artie. "And before I was Brittany's girlfriend, I was her best friend. Still am. And as her best friend, and her girlfriend, I want to support her and raise the child like my own. Because he/she is my child too."

"Santana, this is very brave of you." Antonio patted her knee reassuringly. "And I would like to support you in any way possible, Sonya?"

"This is very unexpected. But no matter, you are my daughter Santana, as are you Brittany, and I want to support you. But I won't sugar-coat it Mija, this is going to be tough. It isn't a walk in the park. But we will help and support you in every way. Both of you. Because we love you." Sonya said with tears in her brown orbs.

"Thank you Mamí." Santana jumped on her mother, giving her parents a group hug.

"Of course Mija, anything. As long as you don't screw up my grandchild. Or I will beat you with a stick."

 _ **A/N; I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter. But at least we got somewhere. And Santana's parents are supportive! Yay!**_

 _ **I'm still taking names and gender suggestions. Although I've kind of got it figured out!**_

 _ **So, I really really need storyline suggestions. You see, I planned out the beginning and the end. But not really the middle. And I feel like every pregnancy and relationship needs it's drama so... Please leave storyline suggestions and I will love you forever!**_

 _ **Thank you for all the support you've given me! Really appreciated! Oh, and once again if I'm going to fast, for the love of God slow me down! By all means, tell me! If not, I'll continue at this pace!**_

 _ **Thanks!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Later that same night.**_

"Well that went better than I thought it would." Santana said, laying down across her bed. Brittany soon joined and placed her head on Santana's chest.

"It's a good thing. Now we've got both sets of parents on our sides." The blonde shrugged against Santana's body.

"Yeah, it's a good thing." The Latina kissed the top of her girlfriends head. Brittany sat up and swung her leg over Santana's waist to straddle her hips. She leaned into Santana's face and pressed her lips against Santana's.

"You." _Kiss._ "Are." _Kiss._ "So." _Kiss._ "Hot." Brittany slipped her tongue through the gap of Santana's lips. The Latina gripped Brittany's waist and began to grind against her hips.

"And you are so horny." Santana chuckled in between kisses. She moved her hands up Brittany's torso-

"Sorry." Brittany jumped off Santana as she took in a whiff of the leftover dinner downstairs. She made her way to the nearest bathroom and leaned into the toilet bowl.

"Oh, Britt." Santana scrunched her face and bent down next to the blonde. She rubbed circles into the blonde's back.

"I'm so sorry." Brittany said, flushing the toilet and sitting on the lid,

"It's fine, I'm just going to have to get use to it." Santana squeezed Britt's thighs comfortingly.

"What did I do to deserve you?" Brittany sighed as Santana returned to the bathroom with water.

"You were born." Santana kissed her cheek and slid down the wall next to her girlfriend.

"True. I am pretty awesome." Brittany boasted, pulling a large grin.

"I know." Santana agreed. She glanced down at Brittany's tiny formed baby bump and smiled. "How about we make a list of baby names. I mean, there's nothing else to do." Brittany nodded enthusiastically.

"Okay." Britt said as Santana pulled her up to her feet. They both plonked onto the bed, cuddled in each other's arms.

"Julian." Santana suggested.

"Veto." Brittany shook her head frantically. "Kyle."

"Veto. Georgia."

"Veto. Lilly." Santana's head clocked up and grinned.

"Put it on the list." Brittany got up and brought over the whiteboard and pens.

"Frankenstein." Brittany shrugged hopefully.

"Veto." Santana knitted her eyebrows together. "Lucas."

"Why are you coming up with all the good names?" Brittany whined, writing down Lucas.

They carried on vetoing until they had five names for each gender.

 _Boy:_

 _Lucas, Kasey, Joshua, Dylan, Tyler._

 _Girl:_

 _Lilly, Bella, Charlotte, Madison, Jessica._

"Personally, Lucas is my favourite. You can shorten it down to Luke. You know I love me some nicknames." Santana chuckled.

"And Charlotte. You can shorten it down to Charlie." The both nodded slowly.

"It's going to be a boy." Santana grinned deviously. She brought her finger over to the bump and drew circles into Brittany's stomach.

"San." Britt said.

"Yeah," Santana sat back up.

"Do you want to find out the gender?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah, I do. Then we can decorate the nursery." Santana smiled. "Do you want to? Because we don't have to find out."

"No, yeah I want to." Brittany smiled back. "I really want to." She leaned forward and placed a kiss on Santana's lips.

"And I have an awesome idea for the middle name." Santana smirked.

* * *

 _ **The next Monday at school.**_

The tension in Glee Club was tighter than ever. No one was speaking to each other ever since Finn's outburst.

"Mr. Schue." Finn said, raising his hand slowly.

"Yes Finn." He turned around from his whiteboard.

"Can I say something?" He asked softly. Mr. Schue nodded. Finn stood up and went to the middle of the room. Santana gave him a dirty look before he begun to speak. "I wanted to apologise. To Brittany and Santana. I'm sorry. I shouldn't of said what I said. I just jumped to conclusions. And I feel very protective of Santana, because she holds a very special place in my heart." Santana began forming tears in her eyes. "I know I've stuffed up in the past, but you were my first." He said a little quieter. "And I love you, like a little sister I guess. I didn't want to see you hurt again. Or you Brittany." He smiled softly. "Oh, and I got something." He jumped over to his chair and grabbed the bag underneath it. He crouched in front of Brittany and Santana and pulled out something from the bag. They both laughed lightly when they saw what he had bought. "I didn't know what to get." He shrugged. In his hand was a tiny baby blue onesie with little clouds on it.

"Thank you Finn." Brittany wrapped her arms around his neck. "You're forgiven." She smirked at him.

"Oh and I got this too." He pulled out a fluffy brown teddy bear. "Every kid needs a teddy bear." He looked at Santana for forgiveness. She began to cry and sniff.

"Stop saying sweet things Finn, I'm suppose to be the badass." She said with a chuckle. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she returned the embrace. "Thank you." She whispered into his ear. "For everything."

Santana pulled away once she heard a chorus of cheering and clapping.

"You are forgiven Mr. Hudson." She grinned.

Once Glee Club was over, Santana pulled Finn back into the Choir Room.

"Did you really mean all of that, the stuff you said in the choir room?" She asked, twiddling with her thumbs nervously.

"Yeah, I did mean it." He said softly. "You were my first, and that means something to me." Finn smiled. "Like I said, I love you. Like a sister. And my 'brotherly' instincts kicked in when Brittany said she was pregnant. I thought she cheated on you."

"Thank you Finn." She choked. He wrapped his arms around her tiny body and squeezed her tight. "I love you too."

"I wanted to buy the baby something blue, because I think it's going to be a boy, but you don't know the gender yet."

"Finally, someone with some sense. You're literally the only other person who thinks it's going to be a boy." They walked out of the choir room together.

* * *

"Britt," Santana knocked on Brittany's door. Straight after she finished some homework, she ran over to Brittany's house. She opened the door and smiled at Brittany.

"Hey San." She waved and gestured that she sit down next to her.

"So, I was thinking. We should go baby shopping soon." Santana placed her hands on Brittany's knee.

"If you haven't noticed, we don't know the gender of the baby." Brittany said with an irritated tone. "And it's way too early anyway."

"Britt, don't use that tone with me." Santana said sternly. "I'm just trying to help."

"I know, but when I'm ready to shop I will tell you. Okay?"

"Okay. When you're ready Britt." Santana stroked her blonde hair.

"Can you get me a sandwich please?" Brittany pleaded.

"Sure. Ham or cheese?" Santana asked, standing up from the bed.

"Pear." Brittany said, pursing her lips together.

"A pear sandwich it is." Santana nodded and headed downstairs.

* * *

"That was the most amazing sandwich ever." Brittany exclaimed.

"I do tend to make the _best_ pear sandwiches." Santana scoffed, laughing with Brittany.

"Sorry for snapping earlier." Brittany said with a low voice.

"It's fine Britt." Santana placed a light kiss on her girlfriends lips. "We can go baby shopping after we find out the gender. Which won't be for a couple of weeks."

"I know, and I can't wait." Brittany squealed. "Especially because then I'll get to prove you wrong and show you it's a girl."

"I promise you it will be a boy." Santana grinned, grazing the back of her hand on Brittany's small, tiny, almost unnoticeable bump.

"If you say so." Brittany pecked Santana's nose. "I love you."

"I love you too Brittany." She smiled back.

"That was really sweet of Finn. He really cares about you Santana." Brittany squeezed San's hands.

"He loves you too Brittany." Santana reassured.

"Everyone loves me." Brittany chuckled, cuddling into the side of Santana.

"No one loves you more than me."

* * *

 _ **Next day at school.**_

Brittany and Santana both noticed something different when they were walking down the halls of McKinley. The were getting a few looks. Looks that they hadn't gotten in a while. Judgemental looks.

Santana felt the sly comments crawling around her. Brittany blocked out whatever she heard.

Once they arrived at their lockers, someone began to approach them.

"Miss Brittany Pierce. Do you regret cheating on Miss Lopez?" JBI asked, shoving a mic in Brittany's face.

"Leave Brittany alone." Santana warned.

"I mean, it's basically Quinn 2.0. You cheat, you pay the price." He commented, following them to the Choir Room.

"I said, leave her alone." Santana pushed him away.

"Santana Lopez, how do you feel about this bastard child?" He continued harassing them into the choir room.

"Leave them alone JBI." Finn caught sight of Jacob and pushed him into the locker. Though he was badly hurt, he managed to be just as annoying.

"Brittany, how long have you got in that Cheerio's uniform before you explode out of it?" He pushed him glasses up and continued following them.

"LEAVE US ALONE JBI!" Santana pushed past Finn and back handed him across the face. Finn took her into the Choir room and locked the door.

"Hey B, you okay?" Santana immediately tended to her crying girlfriend. "Hey, sh sh sh. Don't cry baby. He's just a stupid boy." She cupped Brittany's cheek and wiped away the tear.

"But I won't be able to fit in my uniform forever San." She sobbed into the Latina's shoulder.

"We can talk to Sue about that-"

"But I'm gonna get fat San. What if I can't dance after I give birth?" She snapped.

"Hey look at me." Santana tilted Britt's chin upwards. "You will be the cutest pregnant lady ever. And you can burn of all that baby fat. But you will always be sexy in my eyes B."

"Yeah, you'll still be really pretty after everything. Like, you'll still be really hot." Finn interrupted, trying to help.

"Thanks Finn." Brittany broke into a smile. "Thank you San."

"Anytime." She kissed Brittany's cheek. "Seriously though, don't listen to him or anyone giving you sh*t."

"Okay." Brittany rolled her eyes at San's over protective side.

"You feeling better now?" Santana asked, sitting on the chair next to her as Finn went to unlock the door.

"Mhm." Brittany nodded, rubbing her eyes and yawning.

"You tired?"

"Yeah." Britt leaned her head on Santana's shoulder.

"How about after school, we go to the grocery store? And we get ice cream. Popcorn. Maybe a couple movies." Santana suggested causing Brittany's eyes to beam with joy. She nodded quickly.

"Can we invite Quinn?" Brittany asked.

"You can have whatever you want." Santana poked her girlfriends nose.

"Okay." Brittany flashed a toothy smile.

The Glee clubbers began to pile into the Choir room and Brittany noticed Quinn straight away.

"Quinnie!" Brittany squealed. "Please please please can you come over to my place after school? Girls night in." Brittany begged.

"Yeah, sure." She smiled lightly and sat down next to her best friend.

* * *

After school Brittany and Santana did a quick grocery round. Ice cream. Candies. Popcorn. And some new movies.

"Hey girls." Jamie said as Brittany and Santana tumbled through the door. He noticed the bags of groceries and smirked. "You didn't have to do the shopping."

"We didn't." Brittany shrugged. "Quinn is coming over later, we're having a girls night in."

"Okay." He scoffed as they ran upstairs.

"Dad!" Brittany yelled.

"Yeah honey." He shouted back up the stairs.

"Can you bring up some bowls and spoons?" She yelled again, trying to act more innocent.

"Of course Britt." He replied. The doorbell went. Jamie ran to the door with the utensils in his hands. "Quinn. They're upstairs."

"Thank you Mr Pierce." She nodded once and ran upstairs as free taking the bowls and spoons off him.

"Guys can you open the door, my hands are full." Quinn exclaimed through the door. "Please interrupt your sex games to help a good friend of yours."

"We weren't doing anything too dirty." Santana said as she opened the door to Quinn. She took the bowls off her and placed them on Britt's bed.

"What are we doing tonight?" Quinn asked.

"Just hanging out. We haven't spent much time together, as the Unholy Trinity." Brittany explained. "We can get going after I go to the toilet." She added, skipping off to the toilet.

After Brittany was gone, Santana begun speaking.

"I don't think I ever thanked you Quinn. For looking after Brittany when I couldn't." She took a seat at the edge of Brittany's bed. "You are an awesome friend and I think Britt needs someone like you around."

"It was no biggie. Don't worry about it San." Quinn replied. "I'm going to be with Britt throughout this whole thing."

"Thank you." Santana wrapped her arms around Quinn's neck. "Thank you so much." She repeated.

"It's okay." Quinn softly rubbed circles into Santana's back. "You are going to a great Mom San." Quinn whispered into her ear. "Britt is lucky to have you." Santana pulled away.

"And she's lucky to have you too Quinn." Santana added. "I wanted to ask you something."

"Yeah."

"I was - actually we were - wondering whether we could use Quinn for the baby's middle name. Quinn for a girl and Quinten for a boy." Santana asked shyly.

"I would be honoured." Quinn replied with a goofy smile.

"Really?"

"Mhm." She nodded quickly.

"Thank you Quinn."

 _ **A/N: don't shout at me, I know I was suppose to put this up yesterday but I couldn't think of anything to write. But I got some inspiration to write on the plane home and wrote a bunch of stuff. Sorry if too much happened in this chapter and it was all over the place. Hope you enjoyed it anyway!**_

 _ **Keep suggesting names! I already have the name but I like your suggestions! And keep guessing the gender! Please tell me what you guys want to see next chapter and for the next couple of chapters!**_

 _ **If I'm going too fast,**_ _ **tell me!**_ _**Do you want me to skip a couple weeks or not?**_

 _ **Just tell me what you want to happen!**_

 _ **KEEP REVIEWING I LOVE TO READ THEM!**_

 _ **Love you guys, thank you!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**That same night.**_

"Did you ask her San?" Brittany asked once Quinn had gone to the bathroom.

"Yeah. And she said yes baby." Santana pressed Britt onto the bed, pushing a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear. She lifted a leg over Britt's body and straddled her wait. She trailed her hand under Brittany's Cheerio's t-shirt and gripped her waist, beginning to kiss her. Brittany trailed her tongue across Santana's bottom lip, begging for an entrance. She lifted her hand to cup Santana's-

"Guys, seriously?" Quinn scoffed, throwing her clothes at them.

"Ew, Quinn bra." Santana mocked, throwing her clothes back. "Don't worry, we'll get our mack on soon." Santana whispered, kissing her forehead. Brittany groaned and crossed her arms. Her head began to pound she winced a little. "Britt, you okay?"

"Yeah, just a headache." She sat up and stared at the wall, trying to clear her mind so the headache would stop.

"Britt." Quinn snapped her fingers in front of the blonde's face. "Take these, and some water." She handed Britt some Tylenol and a glass of water.

She threw back the pills downed the water. "Thanks." Brittany smiled lightly. Santana got up from the edge of the bed and turned on a movie and scooped out some ice cream.

"I don't know why, but ice cream tends to help me with headaches." Santana grinned, crawling up the bed again. Quinn rolled her eyes at the two being cute.

"You guys are so cute." Quinn said, sitting nearer the other end of the bed. Brittany whispered something in Santana's ear, causing the Latina to smile and nod.

"Quinn, would you mind doing us a favour?" Brittany asked.

"You guys really want to have sex don't you?" She scoffed, getting of the bed and heading for the door.

"No, Quinn. Come back." Brittany said. Quinn did what she was told and sat at the end of the bed again. "It's something else."

"No, I won't be your birthing partner. Yes, you can have some of my maternity clothes." Quinn nodded slowly.

"No, that's not the question Stretch Marks." Santana commented. "She's trying to ask you whether you want to be the Godmother of our kid?" Santana asked in a monotone voice.

"Yes!" Quinn squealed and jumped on the bed between the two of them.

"Okay Fabray, you stay on the other side of Britt. You may be my best friend and the godmother of my child, but you is to close to me and my personal space." Santana said whilst Britt rolled Quinn over her body lightly.

After a few minutes of actually watching the movie, Brittany fell asleep with Santana's arms wrapped around her shoulder and her other on Britt's stomach. She looked over Brittany and saw that Quinn had fallen asleep too.

"I guess it's just you and me Mijo. I'm just guessing that you're a boy." She shimmied down a little, making sure to not to wake Britt. "I think you can hear me. I researched it, and it seems that you've grown ears and arms and legs an stuff." She giggled, keeping her voice low. "You're tiny though, so you have tiny ears so I won't speak too loud. Plus, I don't want to wake your Momma. Mommy. Mama. Whatever you wanna call her." Brittany stirred in her sleep a little. "Looks like your waking your Momma up, so I'm gonna go and you might wanna sleep baby boy. Or girl. Love you." She lifted Brittany's shirt up a little and kissed her stomach. Brittany's eyes fluttered opened and smiled.

"You really aren't a bad ass Lopez." Quinn croaked, sitting up. Santana flipped her off, flustered.

"Yeah, you are really cute San." Brittany laughed lightly, sitting up.

"What did you hear Fabray?" Santana asked in a low voice, still embarrassed.

"Absolutely everything Lopez." She sniggered.

"I'm gonna go get changed." Santana said, standing up and picked out some pyjamas.

"Aw, San. Don't be embarrassed, it was cute. And we won't tell anyone." Brittany promised. Santana left the room without saying a word. "Thank you Quinn. I know being the Godmother is a big role in a kids life. Thank you." She reached over and gave Quinn a tight hug.

"You ready for your next ultrasound. It's the ten week ultrasound, that's when I found the gender of Beth." She said the ending a little quieter. "Do you wanna find out the gender?"

"I t-think I d-do." She stammered. She had forgotten that they'd find out the gender next week. Actually, she didn't know. Brittany had just presumed it would take a couple of months. She wanted it to take a couple of months so she wouldn't have to buy clothes or decorate the room.

"You think you do, what about Santana?" Quinn asked.

"I don't know. It's going to get really serious and real when we find out. And I'm positive that Santana has bets going around the Glee club about the gender." She scoffed, smiling.

"You're gonna be fine. You'll have Santana there with you. And yeah, she tried to make a bet with me. She's really set that it's going to be a boy." Quinn snickered.

"Do you think she'll be sad if its a girl?" Brittany asked.

"No, no. I don't think she cares whether its a boy or a girl. She will love you and it unconditionally." Quinn reassured, squeezing her arm.

"I'm actually really excited to have a baby." Brittany smiled, laying her hands on her stomach.

"Really, I was terrified." Quinn grinned. "But I'm sure you'll be fine. You have Santana fighting off everyone who gets in your way. Puck did absolutely nothing to help me apart from the birth."

"Yeah, and I have you to help me." She nudged Quinn's shoulder playfully.

"Okay, stop the sap-fest." Santana walked through the door smirking. She pounced on Brttany and kissed her forehead before flopping in the middle of them, closing her eyes to sleep.

"Have you guys picked out a name for a boy or a girl?" Quinn asked. Brittany and Santana looked at each other and smiled.

"Yeah, if it's a boy..." _**(A/N Ha, I'm not giving it away that easily.)**_

* * *

 _ **Next day at school.**_

"Is it a girl? Please tell me its a girl." Kurt begged for an answer. "I-I can buy her-"

"If I've told you once, I've told you a million times, we don't know whether it's a boy or a girl Porcelain." Santana said, taking a seat.

"Okay, be sure that I know first." He smiled, taking the seat in front of her.

"Whatever." Santana mumbled. Brittany ran into the room and sat next to Santana and took her hand. She squeezed it and smiled as Mr Schue walked in the room.

"Sectionals!" He shouted. "I have found another Journey song that we haven't done!" He yelled.

"Seriously Mr Schue, another Journey song." Santana scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"Well, have you got something better Santana?" He asked.

"I have actually." She stood up, achieving some claps. "I slowed it down a little. But this is dedicated to Brittany, and my future child. And Artie, this song is actually for a baby not your ex-girlfriend." She rolled her eyes, remembering the time he sung this to and about Brittany.

 _ **"Isn't She Lovely"**_

 _Isn't she lovely_

 _Isn't she wonderful_

 _Isn't she precious_

 _Less than one minute old_

 _I never thought through love we'd be_

 _Making one as lovely as she_

 _But isn't she lovely made from love_

 _Isn't she pretty_

 _Truly the angel's best_

 _Boy, I'm so happy_

 _We have been heaven blessed_

 _I can't believe what God has done_

 _Through us he's given life to one_

 _But isn't she lovely made from love_

"I don't care if we're having a boy or a girl, that song was for her slash him." Santana bent down next to a crying Brittany. She stood up, hugged her and then kissed her forehead. "I love you Brit." She pulled away, took Brittany to stand up and wrapped her arms around her.

"I love you too San." She sobbed into Santana's embrace. "That was beautiful." She choked. "Okay, these freaking hormones are making me cry way too much." Brittany laughed, wiping away the tears on her cheeks. Everyone in the Glee club stood up ad huddled around them, showing their support.

"Okay, come on guys." Mr Schue said over all the chattering. "Santana that was beautiful, but not for Sectionals. But very very moving." He chuckled.

"Okay Mr Schue." She nodded, giggling.

"Mr Schue, I think they're ready." Rachel said.

"Ready for what?" Brittany asked, furrowing her eyebrows. Mike and Puck got up, went outside and dragged something into the Choir Room. Mr Schue whipped off the blanket and unveiled a red, wooden crib.

"We put our money together, bought a crib and painted it red and bought a tiny mattress." Puck said, gripping the crib. Brittany and Santana covered their mouths in shock.

"G-guys, you didn't h-have to do this." Santana breathed.

"Yeah, we did. You guys are apart of the Glee club, so this kid is a part of the Glee club. And we'd do anything for each other." Puck said.

"Yeah, we know how hard this is going to be. Emotionally. And we can't that much that but we can help you with the small stuff. Like the crib, every kid needs a cool crib and since we figured its a McKinley kid, we painted it red." Finn got up and gave a goofy smile. Santana got up first and hugged the two boys. She looked back at Brittany who was staring into space, her face had no expression.

"Britt." Santana turned around, laughing. "Britt you okay?" She asked, walking over to her and frowning.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Mr Schue, can I be excused?" She asked, standing up. He nodded and let Brittany leave. Santana went to chase after her but Quinn stopped her.

"Just, lemme talk to her San." She said quietly, gripping her shoulder. Santana nodded and let her go.

"Britt." Quinn called down the hall. She ran down all the halls and looked in all the bathrooms. "Brittany!" She went outside to find her, but Brittany was no where to be seen. The last place she could think of was the auditorium. Sure enough, that's where she found her. She was on stage dancing slowly. Without music. Quinn knew that the only time Brittany was thinking deeply was when she was dancing without music.

 _The lyrics get into her head and distract her_ she thought, smiling.

"Hey Britt." Quinn climbed onto the stage. "You okay? You ran out of there pretty quickly."

"Just the whole thing piled up in my head and I felt like I was going to explode." Brittany sat down next to Quinn on the stage. "And I just wanted to dance whilst I still could." She smiled lightly.

"You'll be able to dance after you have the kid. This year you'll have to take it easy, but you've got next year. And your Senior year is the most important one, Junior year is irrelevant anyway." Quinn shrugged, rubbing Brittany's back.

"How am I suppose to raise a baby?" Brittany inhaled in between sobs. "I'm sixteen. I-I don't know how to raise a child." She leaned her head on Quinn's shoulder. "I have my whole life ahead of me. And seeing that crib that you guys got, it made me realise that this isn't some stupid fantasy. This is real f*cking life. A-and I can't go around thinking everything is okay, that it's normal. It's not."

"It's going to be okay. You have me, Santana and Artie. And the whole Glee club is supporting you through all of this. You have your family." She wrapped her arm around the sobbing blonde.

"I'm so f*cking stupid." She choked. "I want an abortion, I'm getting a f*cking ab-"

"No, your not. That's crazy talk Brit." Quinn made the blonde look at her in the eye. "That's all the hormones talking. Don't even consider that." She lightly whacked Brittany on the head lightly.

"Okay, okay." Brittany shrugged, smiling at Quinn.

"C'mere." Quinn wrapped her arms around Brittany's neck. "I love you." She pulled away. "You ready for that important ultrasound?"

* * *

 _ **Day of the ultrasound. (22nd Of December)**_

"You okay San, you look like you're gonna throw up?" Brittany laughed, squeezing Santana's hand.

"Yeah, I'm just super nervous. Sorry if I do throw up." She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "I'm gonna pass out and die. Right here. Right now. I-I can't do this. Nope. Nope." She shook her head quickly, her eyes still closed.

"You're not going to die." Brittany scoffed. "None of us are going to die." Britt took Santana's hand and placed it on her stomach. She then leaned over the chair and kissed her cheek.

"B-but we're going to find out whether its a boy or a girl today. Not only do I find out the gender of my first child, but I could potentially lose out on a lot of money." Brittany scowled at her girlfriend. "Sorry, I kinda made some bets. I thought if I could get some money, I could buy something for the baby." Santana shrugged.

"It's okay." Brittany turned her girlfriend's face and pressed a kiss on her lips. "Maybe you could use some of that money to bring me out on a well deserved date."

"Well, Brittany S. Pierce, would you let me bring you to Breadstix on a well overdue date?" Santana asked, smiling.

"Ummmm, yeah. Why not?" She giggled. Then the nurse came out of a room asking for Brittany.

"C'mon." Santana dragged Brittany up by the hands.

"Miss Pierce, hop up onto the table please." Dr. Blake informed, turning on the ultrasound screen. "How have you been Brittany?"

"I've been fine, just the normal symptoms I guess." She shrugged. Santana dragged her chair over to be next to Brittany. "Oh, and I've been taking those vitamin things. And drinking loads of water."

"That's great Miss Pierce." She begun to squirt the blue gel on Brittany's bare stomach. Santana took her hand and kissed her knuckles. She began to shed a tear as the figure begun to appear on the screen and the heartbeat surrounded the room.

"It's beautiful." Santana sniffed.

"Would you like to know the gender?" Dr. Blake asked. Both girls looked at each other and Brittany nodded.

"Yeah." Santana answered, clearing away all of her tears. Brittany looked at Santana and smiled.

"Well, girls. It looks like you're going to have a baby..."

 _ **A/N;**_

 _ **Ha, didn't think I'd give away the gender that easily. But you'll find out next chapter... Only if you want me to reveal it. Keep suggesting names, storylines and even genders.**_

 _ **Hope you enjoyed that chapter, and please do tell me if I'm going to fast. I'm so bad at pacing because I really like getting to the juicy sh*t, but I'm trying to slow it down and keep it at a nice pace.**_

 _ **Please, please, please review. I need to know whether you like where this is going and whether you like the storyline!**_

 _ **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**_

 _ **P.S; I changed Britt's age to Sixteen and she's in her Junior year (;**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**2 weeks later (5th of January)**_

"Yeah, just put it right... there." Brittany guided her Mom and Santana around the new baby room, telling them where to put the crib. Ever since the ultrasound, she had been decorating the baby room. Being pregnant had really started to take its toll. The sickness, the 'tinkle fairy' as Brittany called it, the insecurities regarding her weight and of course the hormones had all started to kick in.

Both Santana and Brittany were both relived that she had made it to twelve weeks; now there was less of a chance that she would miscarry. But Santana also had Brittany under strict 'no carrying heavy stuff' rules. And the words 'here, lemme do that for you sweetie' had really started to kick in. And Santana had really gone all out and spoiled both Britt and the baby on Christmas.

"Perfect!" Brittany squealed. "And you can put that rug right there." Point. "And the changing table there." Point. She took a seat on the arm chair and sighed.

"Do you want some hot chocolate?" Santana asked, crouching in front of Brittany. She nodded, leaning forward and pressing her lips on Britt's forehead. "Okay." She smirked and ran downstairs.

"You okay honey?" Mrs Pierce asked, brushing a strand of Brittany's hair behind her ear.

"Yeah, just a little tired." She replied softly. "D'you mind if I go lay down?" She asked, standing up.

"Yeah, go ahead." Jane said, opening the door for her. Brittany walked into her bedroom and instantly hopped onto her bed. She curled up into a ball and laid her hand on her, now visible, bump and smiled. She thought back to the ten week ultrasound and begun to tear up.

 _"Well, girls. It looks like you're going to have a baby boy." Of course Santana was right._

 _"A-a boy?" Santana stammered, her eyes filling up with tears._

 _"Mhm." Dr. Blake nodded. She gave the both of them a few moments to look at the screen before printing of a picture and cleaning Brittany up."I'm going to fill out some papers, I'll give you two some alone time." Almost instantly after Dr. Blake left, Santana jumped to her feet and wrapped her arms around Brittany's neck, her tears dripping down Brittany's back._

 _"We're having a boy, B." She smiled in between chokes. Brittany lightly smiled back and placed a kiss on Santana's lips. "You don't seem happy."_

 _"I-I am." Brittany said quietly. "Seriously, I'm really happy." She reassured San, placing her hands on Santana's waist. Santana frowned, realising that Brittany looked sad. Like a sad little panda._

 _"No, your not." Santana jumped up onto the bed with her. "You really did want a little girl, huh?" Brittany shrugged._

 _"I never actually thought about it. But now we have to do all these things. Like paint the room. Decorate it. Buy boys clothes." She replied solemnly._

 _"That's not the real reason Brit, I know that your looking forward to all of that. What's wrong Britt?"_

 _"Nothing San, I just feel a little sick." Dr. Blake re-entered the room. "Can we go now?"_

"Hey Britt-Britt." Santana pushed open the door with the hot chocolate in her hand. Brittany caught a whiff of the rich chocolate and instantly barfed all over herself, not having enough time to make it to the bathroom. "Oh, Brittany." Santana winced in disgust. She grabbed Brittany bridal style and brought her to the bathroom. "Mrs P!" She yelled. In an instant, Jane appeared in the doorway.

"Oh, I'll get some new bed sheets." She said, walking away quickly. Santana nodded and followed Brittany's footsteps into the bathroom.

"Hey, you okay?" Santana sat down next to Brittany on the floor. Brittany began to well up.

"No, I'm not okay." She shook her head in Santana's chest. The Latina stroked the blonde hair and kissed the crown of Brittany's head.

"What's wrong Brittany?" She asked, lifting Britt's chin up to make eye contact.

"I'm so scared." She replied shakily. "I'm scared of what everyone is saying behind my back. You know what they said about Quinn. And I'm scared because neither of us are guys."

Santana furrowed her eyebrows. "Explain."

"Well, we're having a boy. I have a sister and you have a sister. Neither of us know what its like to grow up with a boy. He isn't going to have anyone to talk to when he grows up. He isn't going to have a father figure. No one is going to be able to teach him how to stand up when peeing. _We_ can do that." Brittany cried into Santana's chest. "I-I don't know how to raise a child, let alone a boy."

" _You_ aren't raising him. _We_ are raising him." Santana smiled. "And no parents know how to raise a kid. Hell, I don't know how we're going to raise a boy either. I'm scared too. But we're going to figure it out. C'mere." Santana gave Brittany the toothbrush and toothpaste she had gotten ready whilst talking. "So I don't get gag whilst we're making out." She laughed.

* * *

"Girls, dinner!" Mr Pierce called. Santana took Brittany's hand as they walked downstairs. They both took a step back as they saw who else was in the room. Apparently they were having a full family dinner.

The Lopezes and the Pierces. All in one room. What could go wrong?

"Mom, Dad? What are you doing here?" Santana asked, dropping Brittany's hand.

"Since we're going to be a family soon, the Pierces invited us over." Her Mom explained, gesturing that they both take a seat.

"Okay." Santana trailed the 'o'. They both sat down next to each other.

"So, Brittany. Have you been taking care of yourself?" Mrs Lopez asked.

"Yeah, Santana has been taking care of me too." Brittany said, picking at her food.

"Good, as long as our Santanita has been taking good care of you." She smiled. "And your twelve weeks along, right?" Brittany nodded slowly.

"Okay, why are you actually here?" Santana asked, slamming down her fork.

"Santana, we are here because we wanted to discuss this situation." Her Father referred to Brittany. "Your mother and I talked it over and really discussed the situation. Santana, you are too young for this kind of commitment."

"Toni, this isn't what we talked about." Sonya snapped.

"I lied when I said I was okay with this situation. I didn't think it over. I don't want you doing this Santanita." He sighed. "I don't want you throwing away your life. Your smarter than this Santana. And frankly, I don't want you raising a bastard child unless-"

"TONI!" Sonya yelled. "I am so sorry, let me talk to him outside." She took his arm in order to bring him outside, but he wouldn't budge.

"No. I won't let her throw her life away, Sonya. She can either marry the girl, or leave our house." He shouted, taking out a small velvet box and tossing it in front of Santana. Brittany looked at Santana who was in tears, then at her parents who's jaw were dropped.

"I am so sorry for this." Sonya apologised. "Toni, outside, now." She ordered. Santana looked at the box, considering it for a second, but cringed and shook her head at the thought.

"I'm going with them." She said quietly, standing up and following her parents.

"Ah, good choice mija." Toni grinned.

"Don't for a second think that I am coming home with you." She yelled, pointing at her father. "Not after what you said in there. You ruined a family dinner, you humiliated me and Brittany. You called my son a bastard." She said a little quieter. She didn't hear Brittany creep up behind her. "And you expect me to return home. No. I'd rather live on the street than live with you." She hissed. "And I will never forgive you. Don't come back. Ever. I never want to see you again." She glared at her father. He walked away and got into the car.

"Mija." Sonya approached her in open arms. "I'm so sorry about him." She pulled her daughter in for a hug.

"It's fine." Santana sniffed, nuzzling her face into Sonya's shoulder and crying. "I love you Mami, and I'd love if you were apart of-"

"Of course mija, I'd love to. I wouldn't want to miss out on my first Grandson's childhood." She reassured her daughter.

"Thank you." Santana replied. They both pulled away and Santana watched as her Mother walked down the street, ignoring her husband awaiting car. She spun around and was startled to see Brittany standing behind her.

"I'm proud of you." Brittany wrapped her arms around Santana's neck. "I love you Santana."

"I love you too Britt." She replied, still crying a little. "You won't be seeing any more of him Britt, or you." She tickled at Brittany's tiny baby bump, now smiling like a dork. "I am so sorry about him." She apologised to Brittany's parents.

"What we were going to ask, Santana and Brittany, is whether or not you would prefer to move in to Brittany's room? I mean, you are the other mother?" Jamie asked, smiling.

"Britt?" Santana turned on her heel to face her girlfriend. Brittany nodded in response. "Yes, I would love to. I mean, I don't have a place to stay anyway. And I couldn't ask for a better home. Thank you." She walked over to Brittany's parents and gave them a signature Lopez group hug. Brittany then walked over to the the velvet box and picked it it up.

"What do you want to do with this?" The blonde asked, twiddling in between her thumb and index finger.

"No. I'm sorry. But I'm not proposing Britt. Not after that." She shook her head and Brittany put the box down. "I'm not proposing that you marry me." She took Brittany's hands. "I am making a promise." Santana took out a different box from her pocket and got down on one knee. "Will you wear this, as a token of commitment. Because I-I am committed to you and o-our son. One day, I will marry you. I want you to wear this as a promise ring. Because I-I-I promise to be fully committed, to make you and our son happy, to keep you guys safe, and to marry you one day." Her hands begun to shake.

"Mhm, yeah. I promise. I do." Brittany nodded her head quickly. She brought Santana up from her knees and sent her lips crashing into the Latina's.

"Then I guess this is yours. Put it on your right hand, so people don't actually think we're engaged." Santana laughed, sliding the ring onto Brittany's finger. She pulled her into another kiss before being interrupted by a fit of clapping from Brittany's parents. "I'm sorry Mr P, I didn't get your blessing." Santana laughed through a tear.

"You don't ever need to ask me permission Santana. You could've gotten married today and I would've been fine with it." He chuckled, bringing all of his girls into a group hug. "You're family now Santana."

* * *

"You were really cute and awesome and sexy all at the same time today." Brittany said as soon as they were changed into some pyjamas.

"I do try my best." Santana snickered. She sat crossed legged across from Brittany and cupped her face, pressing a long, lingering kiss on her lips.

"I'm really sorry about what happened today." Brittany crossed her legs and squeezed Santana's hands.

"Don't worry B. I kind of knew that something wasn't right with my Dad anyway. Can I tell you a secret?" She whispered, twiddling with her thumbs. Brittany nodded. "I was going to propose today. Like for real. I mean, we've known each other since elementary school and we've been making out since we were fourteen." She snorted. "But after that, I just chickened out last minute and I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Santana, I want to marry you one day. But I think you made the right call. I'm not sure if I would've even said 'yes' if you asked today." Brittany admitted. "This way, I have something to look forward to. And at least now, I have a chance at proposing." She giggled, pressing her lips against Santana's lightly.

"Love you."

"I love you too. And we are going to make awesome Moms. And awesome future wifeys." She laughed, diving into Santana's arms and peppering kisses up and down her neck.

"Santana!" Jamie yelled. "We allowed you to stay at our home, as long as you respect the 'no sweet lady sex' rule we have." He peeked his head around the doorway and smiled, flashing two thumbs up.

"Sorry Mr P." Santana pouted.

"If I've told you once, I've told you time and time again, call me Jamie." He walked past the doorway, followed by a hysterically laughing Jane.

"I think I could get use to living under this roof." Santana doubled over laughing at Brittany's goofy family. "Even living with Lord Tubbington, I could get use to that. And I can't wait for this little guy to be born so we can share it with him."

"If I haven't told you before, then I'll tell you now. You are the biggest dork I've ever met."

* * *

"San." Brittany tried to shake her girlfriend awake. "Santana."

"What?" Santana gasped, the sweat pouring down her face. "Is the baby coming."

"No, San, you were having a nightmare." Brittany wiped some of the sweat from her forehead. "Let me get you a clean t-shirt." She got up and grabbed a shirt for Santana to change into.

"What were you dreaming about?" Brittany asked.

"I was dreaming about my parents. Well, having a nightmare." She shrugged. "I don't really want to talk about it B."

"Okay. Do you want some water or anything?" Britt asked before letting her lie back down.

"No, just hold me. Please."

"Sure." Brittany curled around the smaller girl and placed a few kisses on her jawline.

When she saw the Latina girl sobbing in her arms, Brittany began to sing.

 _For you, there'll be no more crying,_

 _For you, the sun will be shining,_

 _And I feel that when I'm with you,_

 _It's alright, I know it's right_

 _To you, I'll give the world_

 _To you, I'll never be cold_

' _Cause I feel that when I'm with you,_

 _It's alright, I know it's right._

 _And the songbirds are singing,_

 _Like they know the score,_

 _And I love you, I love you, I love you,_

 _Like never before._

 _And I wish you all the love in the world,_

 _But most of all, I wish it from myself._

"I love you Santana Lopez." Brittany whispered into the now sleeping girl's ear.

 _ **A/N; I hope you enjoyed that, I enjoyed writing that for some reason. I had no idea what I was going to write for this chapter, except for the beginning but then it all flowed right out of me. And I'm a little tired, so I'm sorry if the quality isn't up to scratch (:**_

 _ **And yes, ITS A BOY! I already have the name picked out, so don't worry about that. And yes, I did skip a couple of weeks (;**_

 _ **Hope you enjoyed and PLEASE REVIEW, I feel like I've lost some of you. I loved your support on the earlier chapters, please carry it on! And, leave storylines, I need them!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**January 7th (The first day back to school.)**_

Santana woke up and grinned as she felt Brittany's arms were still snaked around her body. She played with the upside of Brittany's knuckles and kissed them.

"Britt." Santana whispered. "Britt, are you awake?"

"No, I'm asleep asshole." She groaned, stirring over to the other side of the bed.

"C'mon B, we've got school." Santana followed her and turned the blonde to face her.

"No we don't. Not if we sleep." She pouted.

"Britt, c'mon. It's the beginning of term, we can't miss it." Santana kissed her nose and got out of bed.

"Please San, Glee Club can go on without us." Britt got back under the covers.

"Seriously Britt, come on. I can't deal with this right now." Santana sighed, tossing the duvet covers off the bed.

"Okay." Brittany huffed. "Can you pass me my Cheerio's uniform."

"Sure." Santana swung her legs off the bed and tossed her the fresh Cheerio's uniform.

"Thanks." The blonde smiled. Santana took her uniform and got into the shower.

After Santana had gotten out and changed into her uniform, she heard Brittany crying.

"San!" She cried. The Latina dropped her towel and ran back into Britt's room,

"What's wrong Britt-Britt?" She crouched down to the blonde.

"M-my uniform doesn't fit." She sobbed into Santana's chest. "I can't be a Cheerio. It doesn't zip up."

"Here, turn around. I'll try zipping it up." Santana helped hoist her girlfriend up and spun her around. She took the zip and slowly brought it up. "See, it's fine." And she brought it up half way on her back. "This is going well." She mumbled. She prayed that it would go up the whole way, but winced when it would go up no longer and stopped half way up Brittany's back. "No, please." She tried to yank it up. "I'm sorry Britt. It's not going up." Santana sighed and wrapped her arms around the front of Brittany's waist and laid her chin on the Blonde's shoulder. "I'm sorry baby."

"It's fine." Brittany sat back into Santana's arms and placed her hands on Santana's, which were laying on Britt's stomach.

"I'll get you a tank top and a pair of sweatpants." Santana sat up and dug through Brittany's drawers and tossed her a pair of red Cheerio's sweatpants and a loose, grey tank top.

"No, I'm not wearing sweatpants to school." Brittany huffed, standing up.

"Yes, you are. Because, baby, I'm afraid your jeans aren't going to fit." Santana said, squeezing Britt's arms. "I'm afraid we're going to have to get some-"

"No." The blonde shook her head. "Don't say it."

"Maternity clothes."

* * *

"Hello, it's Jacob Ben Isreal here with all the gossip of the McKinley halls. First up-" He walked over to Santana and Brittany's locker "Santana Lopez, can you confirm that the gender of Brittany's baby is indeed a boy?"

"None of your business JBI." She slammed her locker door closed.

"Okay. Is it true that One. Artie Abrams is the father of Brittany's unwanted child and Two. That you got kicked out of your own home because you went against your Father's wishes and you are now raising Brittany Pierce's bastard child with her?" Jacob stuck a microphone in Santana's face as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"F*ck off JBI. You can mess with me. You can hurt me. You threaten me. You can break me. But I swear if you touch Brittany or my son. Or talk smack about them, I will go all sorts of Lima Heights on you." Santana smacked the Jew Fro into the lockers behind him. "That is my family you are talking about. And I swear if I hear any of you," she glared around the halls, "call my child a bastard child, you will not see the light of day ever again."

"Okay, San come on." Brittany wrapped her arms around Santana's waist and carried her out of the hall and into her first class before she could hurt anyone. "Pick me up after class?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that." Santana apologised, pecking Britt's lips. "Love you."

"Love you too, San."

* * *

"Ready to go to Glee Club?" Santana took Brittany's hand as she walked out of class. "Are you ready for an attack of questions?"

"Yeah, I suppose." Brittany shrugged.

"Brittany, Santana?" The both winced at the squeaky voice coming closer towards them. Kurt. "Please, please, please tell me, gender? I need to know." He was practically on his knees, begging for an answer.

"Calm down Lady Hummel, you'll find out in Glee." Santana scoffed, grinning at his enthusiasm.

"Okay, okay. But when he/she is born, I claim to hold him/her first." He stated.

"Quinn has already claimed that spot. And the second spot goes to the Godfather, which is yet to be announced. But after that, we might consider letting you hold our child, got me Porcelain?" Santana explained; Kurt nodded his head frantically as they walked into the Choir Room.

Santana had a quick word with Mr Schuester, regarding Brittany dancing and announcing a few things.

"All right, listen up b*tches." She clapped her hands together. "I know you, meaning Kurt, are dying to know the unannounced gender of the baby of the century for McKinley, sorry Quinn. So, here goes nothing. Most of y'all better pay up because we are having a boy!" Santana laughed. "Kurt, whilst we appreciate you contacting Michael Kors personally, we seriously don't need a designer jacket for him. Please and thank you." She said, taking a seat next to Brittany and squeezing her hand.

* * *

"Brittany, may I ask why you are wearing your 'Saturday Best' at school?" Kurt asked, looping one of his arms in through hers. Brittany began to shed a tear, God damn hormones.

"Because n-none of my clothes fit me any more." She breathed, sniffling.

"Girl, don't cry." Mercedes took the other arm.

"It's just so hard. Not wearing my Cheerio's uniform or any of my jeans." She sobbed. Kurt handed her a Burberry handkerchief to wipe away her tears.

"It's all going to be okay." Kurt said. "Because we are going to get you some super sexy maternity wear." He smiled.

"And might I add, you look flawless. You may be one of the only people who can actually make sweatpants and a t-shirt look amazing." Mercedes assured her. Britt began to cry a little more. "What, is it something I said?" Mercedes furrowed her eyebrows.

"No, it's just that's one of the nicest things anyone has ever said to me." Brittany tossed her arms around Mercedes' neck and cried some more.

* * *

"Okay, Fabray, what are you, Wheezy and Berry doing?" Santana asked as she saw who was behind the door.

"We, are having a girls night. We figured you and Britt needed to relax a little." Quinn explained, walking past the Latina.

"Britt and I can relax together if you know what I mean." Santana scoffed.

"Ew." Rachel scrunched her face in disgust, following Mercedes and Quinn up the stairs. Santana sighed and followed them.

"I'm sorry Britt in advance." Santana shouted. But by the time she made it up to the bedroom, every one had settled down and Brittany didn't seem to mind.

"Have you started the nursery yet?" Rachel asked, pulling a large grin.

"Yeah, it's next door. But the paint is wet and there's furniture all over the floor." Brittany replied, crossing her legs in front of the three girls. Santana took a seat behind Britt and wrapped her arms around Brittany's stomach.

"So, who is the godmother?" Mercedes demanded to know. Brittany and Santana both looked at Quinn who was flashing a toothy smile. "Aw, good for you Quinn."

"How far along are you Brittany?" Rachel didn't seem one bit bothered.

"Twelve weeks. So, I'm past the first trimester." She shrugged, leaning back into Santana's arms.

"And when are you due?" Rachel seems to be getting closer to the couple with every question.

"The twelfth of July."

"That's cool. Have you started thinking of names?" Mercedes questioned.

"Okay, is this some sort of interrogation?" Santana placed her chin on Brittany's shoulder. "And to answer your question, yes, we have the perfect name."

"San, lie back." Brittany poked Santana's nose.

"We were just coming to be friendly and to say congratulations." Mercedes said, giving over a small looking present. Brittany took the present and begun carefully unwrapping it. Inside it was a small, grey beanie hat.

"It's just something small." Rachel commented.

"Thank you guys." Brittany blushed. Her and Santana leaned in for a quick hug with Mercedes and Rachel.

* * *

The three girls left at nine, just as Jane and Jamie returned home. Santana and Brittany decided to go to sleep at around ten thirty, but as midnight dawned, Santana still found herself squirming around the bed trying to sleep.

She sighed and swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood up. The Latina made her way downstairs to get a glass of water when she was stopped by Mrs Pierce in the kitchen.

"Santana, are you okay honey?" Mrs Pierce asked, closing the fridge.

"Yeah, I just can't sleep." Santana whispered, taking a glass and pouring water into it.

Mrs Pierce frowned and cocked her head to the side. "Come and sit with me in the couch, something is bothering you."

Santana stood back up and walked over to the couch with Jane.

"What's wrong San? You _can_ talk to me." She cupped Santana's face and smiled.

"I guess I'm just upset about my Dad." She shrugged, taking a sip of water.

"I know that Santana, but I feel that there is something else bothering you."

"I guess, I feel that I have to be strong for B, you know? But inside, I'm hurting." A tear began to form in Santana's eyes. "I feel that if _I_ break down, I'll be letting Britt and the baby down."

"Santana, both you and me know that Brittany is fine and the baby is fine. She will understand if you just want to cry." Jane took Santana's fingers and squeezed them. "She loves you, and she knows that this is hard for you. You've risked everything, just to stay with her and look after this baby."

"She's the love of my life, there isn't anything I wouldn't do for her." Santana sniffled.

"She knows that honeybun. Please don't feel that you have to stay strong for her. Because you're going to bottle all of this up, and crash when she needs you the most. Tell her how you feel." Mrs Pierce wrapped her arms around Santana as she began to sob.

"I love her so much." She choked into Jane's shoulder.

"Sh, sh, sh." Mrs Pierce stroked Santana's brunette locks. "I know you do honeybun."

"Thank you Jane. For this. It feels really good to just talk." Santana broke the hug and wiped away her tears.

Mrs Pierce smiled. "Talk to B as well. She deserves to know."

"Okay. Is it okay if I just sleep down here tonight?" Santana asked.

"Sure sweetie."

Santana had fallen asleep with ease after the chat with Mrs Pierce. She had fallen asleep with a smile on her face also.

* * *

After a while, Brittany had woken up and wanted a cuddle. She began to panic when she realised that Santana wasn't beside her. The blonde made her way downstairs and sighed in relief when she saw Santana fast asleep on the couch.

Without making to much fuss, Brittany took a light blanket and covered her girlfriend with it, leaving a light kiss on the forehead.

"Britt?" Santana whispered, waking up from her sleep.

"Go back to sleep baby." Brittany whispered back.

"C'mere." Brittany curled under the blanket into Santana's embrace. Santana wrapped her arms around Britt's waist and drew light circles on her bare stomach.

"Why are you down here?" Brittany asked.

"I couldn't sleep. I had a lot on my mind, but I had a talk with your Mom and I'm all good now." Santana reassured her.

"What was on your mind?"

"Just, my Dad and the baby. I guess I just got caught in all of my thoughts and broke down." Santana explained, placing kisses down Brittany's neck.

"San, we're in this together." Britt squeezed the brunette's hand. "We'll stay strong for each other. And if you ever feel scared or emotional, I'd prefer it if you talked to me."

"Okay. I love you. Like more than anything Britt."

"I love you too baby. And I know you've given up so much for this to happen. I really appreciate it San." Brittany admitted.

"I know Britt. But I'd do anything for you." Santana sighed. "And you." She tickled Britt's bump. The blonde intertwined her fingers with Santana's. "I love both of you, with all my heart."

 _ **A/N; hope you enjoyed that chapter! I know exactly what I'm going to call the baby. Do you want me to reveal or wait until he is born?**_

 _ **Santana can be super cute sometimes (: I feel like I want to give Jane and her more of a relationship, what do you think?**_

 _ **And I revealed the estimated due date which I've been planning to do for ages XD**_

 _ **Thanks for all the support, please review and give me storylines! WHAT WOULD YOU LIKE TO SEE HAPPENING?**_

 _ **REVIEW! REVIEW! and favourite (;**_

 _ **oh and school starts tomorrow so sorry for the lack of updates from now on :(**_


	10. Chapter 10

**_28th January (15 weeks along)_**

Since they hadn't been out much (due to the pregnancy), Santana decided to bring Brittany out on a little walk. First she brought Brittany to the lake with all the ducks.

Santana pulled her backpack off her back. "Here, I brought some bread." Santana put the backpack on the floor and crouched down to rummage through the bag. "I know you love to feed the ducks." Santana smiled. She gave Brittany the half loaf of bread she had cut up.

"You know me too well Santana Lopez." Brittany took the bread and begun pulling little pieces off it, smiling at Santana the whole time. Santana took the blonde's mitten covered hand and brought her to a bench. The lake had melted down and the ducks were swimming around in it, much to Brittany's pleasure. They both begun tossing small chunks of bread near the ducks and Brittany giggled when they started eating it. Santana took a long glance at her and smiled. She remembered when they were a lot younger when they did this more often. They'd both some down to the lake and feed the ducks. It was a Brittana thing.

Santana scooted along the bench and leaned her head on Brittany's shoulder. The blonde didn't take any notice; she continued to throw bread at the ducks.

"I love you." Santana whispered in Brittany's ear and leaned over to peck Brittany's cold cheek which turned red the second Santana kissed it.

"I love you too... Look San!" Brittany pointed at one of the ducklings, which was limping. "It's so cute. Can we keep him?" Brittany pouted.

"Uh, no, we can't B." Santana shook her head. "Give him some bread though." Brittany pulled off a smaller piece of bread and placed it in front of the duckling.

"Can we at least call him Pancake?" Brittany begged, squeezing Santana's freezing hands.

"Okay. Get your phone out." Santana said. Brittany furrowed her eyebrows whilst taking her phone out of her pocket. She gave it over to Santana, who unlocked it with great ease. The brunette pulled up _Instagram_ and clicked on the camera. "C'mere." Santana pulled her a little closer and angled the camera so it got Pancake in the background eating some bread. Brittany got into the picture and smiled with Santana. Santana took the picture and begun uploading it.

 _ **'Hacked by santana_lopez (; hanging out with Pancake and Britt Britt today (:'**_

"Now he is officially Pancake." Santana confirmed, giving Brittany back her phone.

"Best. Day. Ever." Brittany exclaimed, watching Pancake limp back to his family.

* * *

The next place Santana brought Britt to was Breadstix for some lunch. She nearly had to drag Brittany from the lake to Breadstix because she was having so much fun with the ducks. But Santana promised that they would go and visit Pancake every month.

"What do you want babe?" Santana asked, peeking over the menu at Brittany. The blonde had been analysing the menu for a couple of minutes and Santana had to send the waiter away a few times. The waiter came back and Brittany nodded as if to say 'I'm ready'.

"I am Alex and I will be serving you today. What can I get you?" He asked, pulling out his notepad and pen.

"Can I get the chilli and cheese nachos, the seafood medley pasta, a plate of fries and two plates of extra calamari." Brittany said in one breath. "And like a bowl of sweet chilli sauce... Oh and a vanilla milkshake." She put the menu down and glanced between Santana and Alex the waiter who both had their jaws dropped.

"Can I just get the Spaghetti bolognese and a glass of water." Santana said quickly.

"Sure thing." He winked at Santana and walked away.

"You sure that you can eat all of that babe?" Santana knitted her eyebrows together and squeezed Brittany's fingers.

"Yeah, Baby Lucas is hungry." For the past couple of days, Brittany had been using 'Baby Lucas' as an excuse for being hungry. She pouted at Santana, which Santana couldn't resist. "Baby Lucas is very hungry."

"Okay then." Santana smiled, kissing at every single finger. "I suppose if Baby Lucas is hungry then I can compromise." She giggled.

"Oh, sorry. I forgot you were paying. Sorry." She repeated.

"It's okay. Anything for my two babies."

Lunch was served and to Santana's surprise, Brittany scoffed down every single piece of food on the table. Even the three plates of grasshopper pie she ordered.

"What do you and Baby Lucas want to do next?" Santana asked after paying for the meal - she ignored the fact that Alex had developed a huge crush on the Latina and he was attempting to flirt with her. I mean, who in their right mind wouldn't have a huge crush on her?

"I think that we should go home, cuddle and watch movies. And get a slushy because I am in dire need for one right now." Brittany sighed, walking over to Santana who had opened the restaurant door.

"Okay." Santana intertwined their hands and walked down the street to find a slushy stand. They find one and, obviously, Brittany goes for a mix of everything, much to Santana's disgust.

"Want a sip?" Brittany shoved the slushy in Santana's face. "Here, have some. It _sooooo_ good."

"No, I really don't want any. Look, I've got my own one." She smiled so that Brittany wouldn't get upset that she didn't have any of hers.

"Okay." Brittany shrugged, taking another sip of her slushy. Santana took Brittany's hand. "Can I ask you something?" Santana nodded slowly. "If you could, would you change what happened? Like with the whole pregnancy thing."

"I don't know B. I mean, I know Baby Lucas is going to be perfect. I can't help but, sometimes, wish that he came a little later on in life. But another part of me is really happy that this is happening. Yeah, I always knew that we were going to get married and have kids. And I know this is a little early-" Santana rambled, but was cut off by Brittany's lips.

"I get it." Brittany giggled. She linked their pinkies and continued walking down the street. "You know that Alex kid was totally hitting on you." Brittany scoffed.

"Well too bad for him because one. I'm taken by the girl of my dreams and two. the only straight I am is straight up b*tch." Santana chuckled, giving Brittany a high five.

"I recognised him from somewhere." Brittany furrowed her eyebrows, thinking deeply about where she knew him from. "Maybe it was a dream."

"Or you've seen him from Breadstix before." Santana shrugged.

"That's probably it." Brittany nodded approvingly, taking a long sip of the slushy.

* * *

"You know that Frozen and The Hunger Games have a link in some sort of way." Brittany said out of nowhere whilst they watched The Lion King.

"Really?"

"Yeah. It's very weird. Like, Katniss is Elsa. Prim is Anna. Peetah is Kristoff and Gale is Hans, except he isn't evil. Katniss is the girl in fire and Elsa has power of ice. And they were both released in November." Brittany explained quietly, making sure they could still hear the music over her voice.

"Oh, I get it." Santana nodded, smiling at the girl who was engrossed in the Lion King. "You are too cute." Santana noted.

* * *

 _ **The next day at school.**_

"You have double algebra babe." Santana said to Brittany when they got to the lockers. "Pack your calculator." Santana pulled out a calculator from Brittany's locker and put it in her bag. "And your pens."

"Alright, I've got everything." Brittany smiled and pecked Santana's lips. "I'll see you after class. Text me so I don't fall asleep."

Santana had double English first thing in the morning and they always text during those first two lessons apart. She had arrived at English and the first thing she noticed was a new kid in her class. He was sitting in the seat next to Santana's. It was Alex from Breadstix.

"All right class take your seats." The teacher announced and Santana took a seat next to Alex. He instantly turned his head to face Santana.

"Hello Santana." He grinned, bringing out his pearly whites and cute ass dimples.

"Why are you here?" She asked sternly.

"I transferred English classes when I found out that there was a spot open next to _the_ Santana Lopez." He wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"Okay, if you don't already know, I have a girlfriend." She said coldly.

"Oh, I know that. And I respect that. I was just wondering if you would like to be my English study partner. It's not my strongest subject." He shrugged. "And I think Mr Goodwin is going to set us a partnered assignment anyway."

"Okay, I'll help you with that. But make any funny moves, and I will end you." She smirked deviously. "Got that?" He nodded with a smirk.

 _ **[From Santana]**_

 _ **I know where that Alex kid is from. He's in my English class.**_

 _ **[Sent at 10:03]**_

 _[To Santana]_

 _Oh my God..._

 _[Sent at 10:05]_

 _ **[From Santana]**_

 _ **IKR. And I have to do this assignment with him, so I may need to go to his house tonight B.**_

 _ **[Sent at 10:06]**_

 _[To Santana]_

 _As long as he doesn't pull any funny moves, I'm fine with it babe xx_

 _[Sent at 10:07]_

* * *

 ** _At Alex's house that evening..._**

"So, I hear that your girlfriend is pregnant." Alex said, closing his bedroom door behind him.

"Open up that door. I told you I don't want any funny business. We're here to do homework and only homework." She stated with a harsh tone. He held his hands up in mock surrender and opened up the door. "Good."

"What's she calling her son?" He asked, looking up from his paper.

"We are calling him Lucas." She replied.

"Nice. So your like fully committed to her." He said, tapping the ring in her finger. A couple of days after the 'proposal', Brittany insisted on buying Santana a ring too.

"We're not actually engaged. It's a promise ring. But yes, I am totally committed to her." She scowled at him. "And just so you know, I don't play for your team."

"Yeah, I know. I was in the hallway the day Finn Hudson outed you." He pursed his lips.

"Yeah, he was kind of a dick back then. But he's not to bad now." She shrugged. "Are you on the football team?" She referred to the McKinley jacket he was wearing.

"Yeah, I'm the receiver." He chuckled. "I've always dreamed of being the Quarterback though."

"Ah, your jealous of little Finnocence, aren't you?" She tapped her pencil on her lip and grinned.

"I guess you could say that." He laughed back. "But I could never replace him."

"Oh, I'm pretty sure you have a chance." She replied, getting back to her paper.

He looked up at her and couldn't help but blush. Alex had totally fallen for Santana. He debated in his head wether to make a move or not.

"Whatcha looking at there?" She asked, snorting.

"You." He blurted out. "Sorry, word vomit." Santana blushed and smacked him lightly on the arm. "What? Just because you have a girlfriend and are a lesbian, doesn't mean I can't have a huge ass crush on you."

"Okay, I suppose that's true. I mean, I am a hot mess. But my eyes are up here buddy." She bit her lip.

"Yeah, you are pretty hot." He leaned back and admired the view.

 _Yeah, I totally have to make a move_ he thought to himself, nodding slowly so what if she doesn't like me back, I got to get a little bit of that action. He grinned.

When she was totally off guard, he cupped her face and caught her lips.

She kissed back a little, just that first reaction you have when you get kissed, until she realised who she was kissing.

Santana pushed him back and smacked him across the face.

"I told you, no funny moves." She scolded. "You may finish the assignment by yourself." She hissed before grabbing her books and running out of the house.

She cried to herself a little bit outside the house. _I cheated._

* * *

 ** _A/N; Hope you enjoyed that chapter! A little bit of drama coming up soon. As you can probably tell._**

 ** _And I have away the baby name! Yes, his name is going to be Lucas Quinten Pierce-Lopez!_**

 ** _And Alex is a douche, what do you think? Do you want him to pop up again?_**

 ** _What's Brittany's reaction going to be? Will Santana tell her?_**

 ** _Please review and GIVE ME SOME STORYLINES! WHAT DO YOU GUYS WANT YO SEE HAPPENING?_**


	11. Chapter 11

_I cheated_ is was went through the Latina's head as she walked back to Brittany's house with tears streaming down her face. _I kissed back_ she thought as she approached the blonde's house. Her hand trembled to find the doorbell. She took a deep breath, wiped her tears away and rung the doorbell.

"Santana, where have you been?" Mrs Pierce swung the door open and gasped. "We've all been calling you." Santana didn't even think to check her phone for the time or to see any of the missed calls from Brittany and Mrs Pierce.

"Sorry, I was at a friend's house. We were working on an assignment." Santana explained. "Sorry, I didn't mean to worry you." She added. Mrs Pierce stepped to the side, allowing Santana to go inside. The first thing to catch her eye was a red cheeked Brittany with her hands on her stomach. Santana's heart sunk when she realise that Britt had been crying.

"It's okay honey, we were just worried that you had been kidnapped or gone missing." Jayne wrapped her arms around Santana and gave her a tight, comforting hug. "We've got dinner ready when you want it baby girl." She cupped Santana's cheek and smiled.

"Thank you." She replied quietly. She turned her head towards Brittany and walked towards her. "I'm so sorry Britt. I should have called." Santana buried her face deep into Brittany's chest and cried. "I'm so sorry. I love you. I love you so much." She cried harder into her chest.

"It's okay. You're safe now." Brittany kissed the top of Santana's head and stroked her hair. "You're back." She lifted Santana's head up and wiped away every last tear before kissing her on the lips. "Let's go upstairs." She pressed their foreheads together and took Santana's hand. Britt took them up the stairs and dived into the bed. "Why were you late?"

"I walked home." Santana shrugged. "I actually wanted to talk to you about that B." She said a little quieter. Brittany patted the place and Santana took a seat right next to her. "Before I say anything, just remember that I love you. And only you." Santana smiled, causing Brittany to blush. "Okay. Well, I was at Alex's house." Even his name made her shiver a little bit. "And we were working on a project." Brittany nodded along. "We got to talking, you know, normal things. School. Gossip. Football." She gulped, taking a deep breath. "I was off my guard for - like - three seconds, and when I lifted my head up from writing and he kissed me." She leaned back a little; Brittany's eyes widened. "I kissed back, for a split second. Like that first reaction you get when someone kisses you." She rattled off, trying to make herself look as innocent as possible, not that she was guilty of anything. "Then I pulled back and smacked him across the face." She finished. Brittany didn't speak for a few seconds; she was trying to get everything around her head. "B?"

"You kissed back." Brittany managed to peep out.

"I swear, B, I didn't mean it." Santana waved her hands in the air. "I pulled away as soon as I could." She bit her lip when it began to tremble. "I'm so sorry B." Santana leaned forward into Britt's chest and began crying into it. "I'm really really sorry Britt." She moved her hands up to Brittany's shoulder.

"Just stop San." She pushed Santana off lightly, shaking her head. "Let's just sleep." She said quietly.

"Are you - um - are you mad?" Santana asked softly. "Because - Britt - I'll kick his ass when I get to school tomorrow." She squeezed Brittany's arm.

"Yeah, I'm mad. You knew he was trouble. You knew he wanted to 'make a move' on you." Brittany said; her voice shaky. "But mostly, I'm sad. Just sad." She leaned back into the bed and hugged onto the pillow.

"I'm so sorry Britt." Santana said before getting under the covers at the other side of the bed.

* * *

"Britt." Santana rasped out. She turned on her side to wake Brittany up. She shook the blonde until she was awake. "We've got school Britt, c'mon." Santana swung her legs over the side of the bed and sighed, thinking about the night before.

They both showered separately. Both changed at different sides of the room. And didn't make eye contact at all. The only time they made any contact is when Brittany asked Santana for the cereal.

* * *

The drive to school was awkward. When they got to their lockers, it was awkward. And especially the halls; they were the worst. All eyes were on Santana and Brittany as they walked down the halls anxiously. And as if it couldn't get any worse...

"Hey Lopez." Alex approached the two girls; both filling up with anger. "A'ight? Drop by my place tonight. We can get it on again." He received high fives from two jocks behind him.

"Told ya he could turn Lopez straight." The taller jock teased. Santana had just about enough. She said that she'd give him a chance to apologize... Then kick his ass. But it looked like he made it ten times easier for her... She could skip do the best bit first.

"I swear to God Alex, come near me, my girlfriend or my son ever again. And I will end you. I'm not going to do it now because _I'm nice_ and I'm going to let you keep what dignity you have going around that skinny ass of yours. And I expect an A* on that assignment, no more, no less. Or I will meet you round by the dumpster tomorrow lunch with a few of my little friends." She threatened, getting closer and closer and more intimidating by the second.

"Wow, you're hot when your angry." He smirked down at her, not seeming phased by anything she had just said.

"All right, that's it." She roared, pushing him into the lockers and slapping him across the bruised cheek again. Brittany dropped her bags and tugged Santana by the waist and tried pulling her back. "Britt, stop. Lemme kill this b*tch." She screamed, watching Alex and his friends get up and run down the hall. "Britt..." She whined. "I totally had that." She huffed.

"I wasn't going to let you hurt him. He doesn't deserved to my touched by you in any form or way." She explained, handing over Santana's bag. "People are watching, let's go." She tugged Santana by the arm and dragged her down the hall.

They arrived at the bathroom and Santana spoke up again. "I'm really really sorry Brittany. You don't understand how bad I feel. I am so sorry." Santana apologized, standing outside the stall Brittany had gone into.

"I know your sorry Santana. And I forgive you, but the kiss isn't what's upsetting me." Brittany flushed the toilet.

"Then what's upsetting you baby?" Santana asked, placing her hands on the bottom of Brittany's bump and stopping her from leaving the bathroom.

"Sit." Brittany brought her into a different stall and made Santana sit on the floor with her. "Do you still think I'm _sexy_?" She whispered. Santana furrowed her eyebrows.

"Britt, you are the most beautiful, sexy woman on this planet. Nothing is going to change that." Santana assured her. "Is that what you're worried about babe?"

"Yeah." Brittany said quietly, pouting and nodding. "I'm worried that you're not going to be attracted to me when I get all fat and stuff." She shrugged. "Like what if you start liking guys." She whispered, much to Santana's humour. "I don't want to be that girl whose girlfriend left them for someone else when she got all pregnant and fat." Brittany sniffed.

"Aw, baby." She cooed, stroking Brittany's hair. "I love you. Just you. You are cute and sexy and hot and just amazing all at the same time." Santana smiled, stroking her cheek. "Can I kiss you if I put on new lip smackers to get rid of the Alex gunk that lingers?" Santana laughed, wiping her lips and taking the lip smacker that Brittany was nudging towards her. She applied some and leaned forward to mould her lips with Britt's. "Best kisser ever." Santana whispered into Brittany's lips.

"You taste amazing." Brittany curved her lips into a smile and squeezed Santana's arms. She pressed her forehead against the Latina's and kissed her again, her hand reaching Santana's beating heart. "Can we forget what happened and just make out?" Brittany asked, leaning over Santana and pressing their lips together again.

"Yes, we may christen the girls bathroom floor." Santana laughed.

* * *

"Miss Lopez, how do you respond to the rumours that you cheated on Brittany because she's pregnant and won't let you have sex with her?" JBI approached Santana and Brittany with a mic as soon as they left the bathroom.

"Go away JBI." She waved him off.

"What about the rumours that you went all the way with Alex Turner?" He asked. She stopped and took a breath. "How do you feel about the fact that he started the rumour?" Santana spun around on her heel and swung at the Jew Fro with her fist clenched, knocking him into the lockers.

"Miss Lopez, my office. Now!" Principal Figgin's demanded. She looked down the hall to see that he had watched everything. She sighed and made her way down the hall to his office. "Sit." He nodded at the seat in front of his desk.

"What you just saw, wasn't me. It was Snix." She shrugged before taking a seat.

"I don't care how annoying he is, or what personality of yours it was. I am suspending you for two weeks Miss Lopez. I can't have violence being spread around the halls of McKinley." He explained.

"Well, I'm saying that it's a little insensitive. If you haven't already heard, I'm raising a child. And I may or may not really need my education. It's kind of bullying what you're doing here Figgins." She clenched her jaw.

"Miss Lopez, whilst I admire what you're doing with Miss Pierce, you punched and slapped a student in the face, you need to be punished. You are being suspended and it's going on your permanent record. I'm sorry."

"Okay, but this isn't the last you've seen of Snix." She threatened. "Oh and you should probably talk to Coach Beiste about Alex Turner, he's failing English." She snickered before leaving the office.

"What'd he say?" Brittany asked as soon as she had left the office.

"He suspended me for two weeks starting tomorrow." Santana shrugged. "But don't worry. I have decided that in those two weeks, I'm going to find a job and get a little bit of money so I can take my muy muy caliente girlfriend on more dates to make sure that she knows that she is the only one for me." Santana winked and pecked her girlfriend on the nose.

"Okay, I suppose that works." Brittany teased, laughing. "Now, let me bring you to Glee." Brittany squeezed Santana's hand as they walked down the hall and into the Choir room. As soon as they entered, they were looked at with judgemental stares. Santana knitted her eyebrows together as they took a seat.

"Okay guys, this week we are doing-" Mr Schue started but was cut off by Santana raising her hand. "Santana." He sighed.

"I have a song I'd like to sing to Brittany before we start." She stood up and told the band what to play.

"Every body, give it up for Santana." He rolled his eyes and took a seat.

 ** _"Beautiful"_**

 ** _[Spoken]_**

 _Don't look at me_

 ** _[Sung]_**

 _Every day is so wonderful_

 _Then suddenly it's hard to breathe._

 _Now and then I get insecure_

 _From all the pain, I'm so ashamed._

 _I am beautiful no matter what they say._

 _Words can't bring me down._

 _I am beautiful in every single way._

 _Yes, words can't bring me down... Oh no._

 _So don't you bring me down today._

 _To all your friends you're delirious,_

 _So consumed in all your doom._

 _Trying hard to fill the emptiness._

 _The pieces gone, left the puzzle undone._

 _is that the way it is?_

 _You are beautiful no matter what they say_

 _Words can't bring you down...oh no_

 _You are beautiful in every single way_

 _Yes, words can't bring you down, oh, no_

 _So don't you bring me down today..._

 _No matter what we do_

 _(no matter what we do)_

 _No matter what we say_

 _(no matter what we say)_

 _We're the song inside the tune_

 _Full of beautiful mistakes_

 _And everywhere we go_

 _(and everywhere we go)_

 _The sun will always shine_

 _(the sun will always, always shine)_

 _And tomorrow we might wake on the other side_

 _We are beautiful no matter what they say_

 _Yes, words won't bring us down, no, no_

 _We are beautiful in every single way_

 _Yes, words can't bring us down, oh, no_

 _So don't you bring me down today_

 _Oh, yeah, don't you bring me down today, yeah, ooh_

 _Don't you bring me down ooh... today_

"Go Santana!" Mr Schue spoke up first, clapping along with everyone else. "What brought that on?"

"Well, I wanted to remind my girlfriend that she is awesome and beautiful no matter what." She explained, glancing at a crying Brittany and then at a scowling Quinn. "You got an issue Fabray?"

"Yeah. You cheated on her."

* * *

 _ **A/N; Do you like the way Brittany reacted? She's all cute and insecure. And that you with all the reviews from last chapter, it was awesome!**_

 _ **And I'm glad you liked the name I chose, which is, by the way, Lucas Quinten Pierce-Lopez. Just so you know!**_

 _ **I'm going to start asking questions about the chapter at the end of each chapter so... What was your favourite part of this chapter?**_

 _ **Mine was,** Yes, we may christen the girls bathroom floor. **XD True Santana line.**_

 _ **Hope you enjoyed and keep reviewing! Leave some storylines!**_

 _ **Oh, and what about Quinn? (;**_

 _ **REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**_


	12. Chapter 12

Quinn clenched her fists at the thought of her best friend being hurt by her girlfriend.

"Excuse me?" Santana took a step forward and crossed her arms and clenched her jaw. "I cheated. If you haven't heard, Juno, one, he kissed me and two, this is old news." She took another step forward. "In case you haven't heard, I just got suspended for punching Jew Fro, meaning I'm not afraid to cut a b*tch." Santana hissed. "Ha, it's kind of funny, you accusing me of cheating. It makes a good story. You could tell that to Beth." Quinn screamed at Santana, pouncing to her feet to jump Santana. Fortunately, Mike and Puck were there to hold her back.

"You take that back!" Quinn roared, being held down by the footballers. "You're a f*cking lying, deceitful b*tch, you don't deserve her." She fumed up with rage against the Latina. "You're using her, for all the attention she's getting. You don't want to be a mom, and you're all naive for thinking that she wants to do this." She pointed across the Glee club.

"Oh, like you could do a better job." Santana snapped back. "You didn't even try-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence." Quinn warned, breathing heavily. "I was younger than you and Britt, I was the head cheerleader, I was meant to be Prom Queen." She stopped to think for a second. "At least my child would've been raised normally. Not by two girls!" She blurted out.

"Okay, you were a year younger than us, we're both cheerleaders and either one of us could be Prom Queen because we're so hot." Santana commented coolly. "There is virtually no difference except that you are a coward." She said coldly. "And lastly, there was nothing normal about the situation in the first place. Being raised by two girls doesn't make a difference, it's not uncommon Fabray." Santana pointed out, managing to not lose her cool.

"That's enough girls." Mr Schue finally butted in. He looked over to see Quinn in tears. "Quinn, go to the bathroom to clean yourself up." She stood up and brushed Santana's shoulder lightly. "Santana, sit down." He ordered.

"Please just ignore her San." Brittany whispered into her girlfriend's ear and held her hand loosely. "She doesn't know what she's talking about." Santana nodded slowly; neither of them paid attention to Mr Schue. "I love you." She said in a low voice.

"I didn't cheat Britt." Santana said again.

"I know baby. I believe you." Brittany assured Santana. "He was scared to death of you." She giggled quietly. "You are so awesome." She kissed Santana's cheek.

"You're awesome too." Santana turned her head and smiled softly at the blonde. She couldn't concentrate on the lesson nor Brittany. All she could think about was Quinn's reaction. _You don't deserve her._ Repeated in Santana's mind, circling her brain. _You're using her, for all the attention she's getting._ What could Quinn mean about that? She had never acted out like that before. What was up with her?

* * *

The bell rung and after kissing Brittany goodbye, Santana was the first one out of the Choir Room. Quinn hadn't returned to the Choir Room after the argument. Although Santana despised her at the moment, she couldn't help but think that there was a reason Quinn had acted out. She would of just let it brush past if it weren't for Quinn making multiple comments about her relationship and lesbians in general.

Santana had decided to bunk of class when she hadn't found Quinn by the next bell. It was Spanish with Senor Martinez, it's not like she was going to learn anything anyway. She waited until there was no one around to start looking everywhere, and I mean everywhere.

She had been looking a while when she realised the most obvious place she could be right now. The Choir Room was exactly the place Quinn was. _She must've sneaked in after Glee_ Santana thought. Santana looked in through the door window and saw Quinn swaying her legs off one of the chairs and saw her sniff from crying. She took a deep breath and slowly opened the door.

"I didn't see you there." Quinn looked up at the Latina. "Spare me the lecture. I'm sorry. I shouldn't of said all those things. I really didn't mean it." The blonde shook her head slowly and wiped away the last tear on her cheek. "I'm really sorry."

"You should be sorry." Santana took a seat next to her. "I'm worried about you Q. You've never acted out like that. And you've never made a comment on Britt and I's relationship, ever. What's wrong Q?"

"If I tell you, can you just not tell anyone. Not even Britt." Quinn turned to make Santana swear, which she did. "I acted out because I have all these thoughts and feelings. And I bottled them all up and just exploded."

"Thoughts about what Q? Wait, feelings for who?"

* * *

"So, what do you want to do?" Santana asked, curling up to Brittany on her bed.

"What, now? I though we were going to cuddle." Brittany frowned.

"No, what are you going to do when he's born?" Santana poked at Brittany's bump. "He's bound to come right in between school ending and school starting. What are you going to do about school?"

"I don't know. Go to school I guess. I want to graduate Santana." Brittany confirmed.

"I know you do, but we can't weave wittle Lukey on his own here." Santana cooed at Brittany's stomach. "And I don't want to leave him with a nanny."

"I know we can't rely on them all the time but we've got my parents, your Mom. It's not like he's going to be alone. Look at it this way, we're going to have a month with him, at least and he'll probably want to spend some time with his granparents anyway." Brittany assured.

"Okay. I'll let you go to school next year. If you do half days until Christmas. I'll make sure we have the same schedule so I can help you catch up. Principal Figgins knows about the situation, I'm sure he'll agree to it." Santana intertwined her fingers with Brittany's. "But I want to to be stress-free, babies can smell stress or something. And I promise that you will graduate with at least a 3.0 grade point average." Santana linked her pinky with Brittany's and kissed them.

"Thank you." Brittany whispered into a kiss with Santana. They lay back down. "What was wrong with Quinn?" She asked. "Did you find out?"

"Uh, no. We talked and I've forgiven her for what she said, but she assured that she was fine. And she seemed much better when we talked afterwards." Santana reassured her girlfriend. But she lied to her. She knew exactly why Quinn had been acting out.

"Okay." Brittany mumbled, burying her face into the crook of Santana's neck. "Ooh." She sat up again. "My sister is coming over tonight. We need to look nice. Family dinner. Without the drama." Santana rolled her eyes playfully at the girl.

For the next hour or so, Brittany started pulling out outfits one by one. Santana had chosen a simple pair of navy jeggings and a white and blue (horizontal) t-shirt and a blue bowlers cap. Whilst it took Brittany hours to find a pair of black jeans and a loose tank top, which Santana could've sworn was the first outfit she picked.

Anyhow, just as Brittany pulled her tank top on, the doorbell went of and she raced down to meet her older sister at the door. Santana followed her down slowly afterwards to leave her say hello to her sister. She smiled at Brittany hugging her sister and almost cried at the interactions between them. It made her wish she had that sort of relationship with her sister who still lived in her parents house. She hadn't seen her little sister since the family dinner.

"San, come down here." Brittany demanded. She walked down to meet Brittany, her sister, Brittany's nephew (Ollie) and her brother-in-law, Kent. Ollie was five and super excited to be getting a little cousin. Kaylee had to explain to him that he wasn't getting a little brother, but a little cousin which he was super confused about. But also really excited.

Santana finally arrived down the stairs and gave Kaylee and Kent a hug each. "Hi Ollie, do you remember me?" She crouched down to his level and smiled.

"Tana?" He questioned. "Mommy told me you were B-B's girlfriend. Tana is the person who gives good hugs, right Mommy?" He turned around and looked up at Kaylee who nodded.

"Why don't you show her how good at hugs you are." She winked at Santana who opened her arms at Ollie. He attacked her with a cuddly type hug and buried his face into her chest.

"Wow, you have gotten good at hugging little man." She praised. He looked up at her hat and smiled. "Here, how about you wear the hat." She took off the navy bowler hand and put it on his little head. "See, it looks much better on you." Santana stood and leaned back into Brittany.

"Guys, it's dinner!" Jane shouted. They all joined Brittany's parents at the dinner table. Santana couldn't help but look over at Ollie every so often, amazed at how cute he was. Kaylee kept mentioning about how he is a true Pierce. The Latina just became more excited for little Lucas to be born. When everyone was saying Grace before dinner, she was praying that Lucas got all of Brittany's cute genes so he was just as adorable, if not more, as Ollie.

"So, Santana. Are you excited to be a Mom?" Kaylee asked. Santana nodded quickly, eating another noodle of spaghetti. "It's a lot of hard work, especially with a little boy." She explained.

"Kaylee!" Jane scolded. "Don't frighten the poor girl." She whacked her daughter lightly on the arm. "Sorry about her." Santana shrugged her off.

"It's fine. I know it's going to be hard. Nothing is easy." Santana replied back at Kaylee's comment. They all continued to eat their spaghetti bolognese in silence before Ollie spoke up.

"B-B, can I ask you something?" He asked. Santana smiled at the two from across the table. She sat opposite Brittany and sat next to Kent. Jane and Jamie sat at the heads of the table and Kaylee sat opposite Kent, on the other side of Ollie.

"Sure buddy." She replied, putting down her fork and facing Ollie.

"What's he gonna be called? Where is he? When can I see him?" He rattled off with a bunch of questions for the blonde.

"He's in here." Brittany pointed to her little bump and Ollie looked fascinated. "He's gonna be called Lucas, but you can call him Lukey. Because your my little buddy. And you won't see him for a little while yet, but soon you'll be able to feel him nudging at you." She explained to the little boy, taking his hat off briefly (which he refused to take off for dinner) and ruffled at his hair.

"Woah." He breathed, pulling of a large grin. All the adults, and Santana, looked at him and smiled at him. "Can I come over soon so I can talk to him?"

"How about after dessert you can talk to him." She held out her pinky.

"But that's silly, he won't be able to hear me. I'll just be talking to myself."

"He can hear you little guy. He won't be able to talk back but he'll remember you when he's born. And then you and him are gonna be the best of buddies." Brittany took his pinky in hers and formed a toothy grin.

"Awesome." He turned back to his food and began eating again. Santana made eye contact with Brittany and mouthed _'I love you'_. Brittany blushed at Santana's comment. Santana couldn't but gush over how amazing Brittany was with Ollie and how amazing she was going to be with Lucas.

* * *

Once dinner was over, Ollie had dragged Brittany over to he sofa to talk to Lucas.

"C'mon Aunty B-B." He enthusiastically patted the place where she was to sit down. "C'mon, I wanna talk to Lucas." He whined as she slowly took a seat next to him. As soon at she sat down, he began to ramble on about how they'd play dinosaurs (and how he bagsied T-Rex) and how he'd teach him how to be a ninja and so on. The one way conversation carried on for the better part of thirty minutes until Ollie passed out on Brittany's lap.

"I think that's our cue to leave." Kent commented, picking Ollie up off Brittany. "Thank you for the lovely evening. And girls, good luck with the little tyke."

"Thanks Kent." Brittany said quietly, not wanting to wake Ollie. Kaylee walked over to the two and gave them a hug at the same time.

"See you guys later." She waved goodbye, particularly making eye contact with Santana.

"Bye!" The duo said in sync.

"You are going to be an awesome Mom." Santana said, sitting down next to Brittany on the sofa. "The way you interacted with Ollie, it was so awesome to watch." She gushed.

"You were so adorable with him too baby." Brittany pecked Santana on the cheek and took her hand to stand up. Just as they began to make their way back up the stairs, the doorbell rang. "I'll get it." Brittany turned on her heel and walked back down the stairs. She was surprised to see Quinn standing behind the door with red puffy eyes from crying.

"Quinn? What are you doing here?" Santana walked up behind Britt.

"I told her. I told my Mom."

* * *

 _A/N; Oooooh, cliffhanger! What do you think Quinn told her Mom and Santana? And can we just talk about Ollie and Brittany... And Santana obviously._

 _Okay, no more Alex for now by the way! As for Kaylee and Santana, do you want drama or friendship?_

 _What was your favourite part? And tell me your theories on Quinn!_

 _What do you want to see happening?_

 _p.s; Quinn doesn't have feeling's for Britt or San (;_

 _REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!_


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N: Sorry if you've read this already, the chapter went all funny and weird so I had to take it down and replace it! Sorry if you thought it was a new chapter! READ THE A/N BELOW AND REVIEW! THANK YOU!**_

 _ **29th Of January**_

 _"I told her. I told my Mom."_

"And she kicked me out. She says she wants to have nothing to do with me." Quinn cried, shivering from being outside in the cold winter air. Santana tugged her by the shoulder and brought her inside. "I didn't know what to do, so I came here." She sobbed into Santana's shoulder. "I-I can g-go if you want." She said, her teeth chattering. Brittany left the room and returned with a blanket.

"No, you won't go." Brittany said, wrapping Quinn in a blanket and bringing her to the sofa. "I'm going to the kitchen get you a hot chocolate, Santana, a word please." Santana got up and followed Brittany into the kitchen without question. "Care to tell me what Quinn is talking about and why she turned up at our doorstep at 10 P.M."

"Sit down Britt." Santana pulled a chair out from the kitchen table and gestured that she sit down. Brittany begun to heat the hot chocolate up in the microwave and took a seat next to Santana. "Remember when Quinn snapped today in Glee, and made a few comments about us dating." Brittany nodded. "Well, she did that because she was feeling somewhat insecure. I talked to her afterwards and she told me that she was gay. She begged me not to tell anyone, including you. Please don't be mad babe."

"I'm not mad. Thank you for telling me now." Britt leaned forward and placed a quick kiss on Santana's lips. "C'mon, I'm guessing she needs someone to talk to right now." The blonde gave Santana her hand and took the hot chocolate into Quinn.

"You didn't have to do that Britt. I'm fine." Quinn smiled. Brittany crouched down in front of the other blonde cheerleader.

"You can stay here until you find another place to stay. I love you Quinn, we all love you. And you can talk to me any time you want." Brittany wrapped her arms around Quinn and squeezed her tight. Santana stood behind Brittany and mouthed 'I told her' to Quinn. She mouthed back 'it's okay'.

"Thank you. And don't set me up a bed or anything, I can take the couch." Quinn smiled softly and wiped away the last of her tears.

"Sure."

* * *

 _ **The next Monday (1st of February)**_

"Good morning sleepy head, Britt made you bacon for breakfast." Santana crouched down to Quinn who had been sleeping on the couch over the weekend. They had all been job searching all weekend and apartment hunting. Although none of them seemed to have a problem with Quinn staying, there really wasn't enough room.

"She knows me too well." Quinn scoffed, sitting up and accepting the plate of bacon.

"I'm going to drive you and Britt to school, are you going to be okay?" Santana asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I'll look after Brittany, I know that's what you were really wondering." Quinn laughed lightly. "And Lucas." She added. "I'm going to come out to the Glee club today."

"You don't have to feel pressurised to do anything Quinn. I didn't even think for a second that you'd come out to your Mom so quickly." Santana said, rubbing Quinn's back.

"I kind of had to. She found some pictures of Rachel and me kissing on my camera. I guess it wasn't the smartest move to take pictures." Quinn shook her head, stuffing her mouth full of bacon again.

"Wait, hold up. You're going out with Berry?" Quinn nodded. "Huh, no wonder you keep giving her glances in the choir room. I always guess Man Hands played for my team." Santana chuckled quietly.

"Well, we only went out on two dates, we haven't really made anything official."

"Make it official. Go for it Quinn. I can tell that you really like her. The way your eyes glisten when her name is mentioned. And the way your cheeks go red when you say her name." Santana stroked her cheek and took Quinn's empty plate. "You should probably get dressed. We're going to leave soon." Santana said, checking her watch.

* * *

Once Quinn and Brittany were ready, Santana dropped them of at school and made sure that Brittany knew her timetable for the day before she returned home. Suspension. She jumped onto the couch and begun looking up job offers for herself and for Quinn.

"Santana?" Mrs Pierce walked down the stairs. "What are you doing here?" She asked, sitting down next to the Latina.

"I got suspended for two weeks on Friday." She shrugged back, continuing to scroll through her phone. "Don't worry, I'll do some housework in a minute."

"What you looking at?" Jane asked, peeking over at Santana's phone.

"I'm trying to find jobs for Quinn and me. She wants to move out soon and I figured I could start earning some of my own money. So I could take Brittany out more often." Santana didn't break eye contact with her phone.

"Well, what if I said that I knew a guy who could get you part time jobs at the Lima Bean?" Mrs Pierce put down Santana's phone for her.

"But they're not hiring."

"Well, I work with a guy who's son is the owner. I'm pretty sure I could rack up a job or two for the both of you." Jane smirked at Santana deviously.

"Thank you Jane." Santana lunged forward and squeezed Jane tight.

"Oh, your sister called the house phone today. She wants to see you Santana. I think you should give her a call back."

* * *

"Mr Schue, can I interrupt for a minute?" Quinn raised her hand and stood up. The teacher nodded and let her take the spotlight. She fiddled with her fingers a little bit before speaking up."Um, I know all of you are my friends and none of you will judge me, I hope. So, here goes nothing. I don't know how to say this." Quinn gave a quick glance at Brittany and then Rachel who both wore supportive looks. "I'm a lesbian. I always have been." She bit her lip and looked up again at the Glee club.

Puck was the first person to start clapping, joined by Kurt, Rachel and Brittany. Soon enough everyone was on their feet clapping and smiling at the girl. Quinn gave a glance at Rachel again, who was bearing a tear on her cheek. The diva gave her a thumbs up.

"That's what I'm talking about Quinn. Glee club is about being yourself and Quinn just showed that. We're all proud of you." Mr Schue patted Quinn's back from behind, causing her to pull a large grin. Brittany pulled her phone out and begun to text.

 _ **[To San]**_

 _Quinn just came out baby, so proud. Also, I was wondering if I could ask 'you know who' to be the Godfather to Lucas. xx_

 _ **[Sent at 16:21]**_

 _ **[From San]**_

 _Tell her I'm so proud and happy for her. And go ahead baby xx_

 _ **[Sent at 16:23]**_

Brittany put her phone away after that and begun to pay attention to Mr Schue. Glee club ended after a few seconds anyway and she stood up. The blonde waited outside for Finn to exit the Choir room.

"Hey Finn, wait up." Brittany tapped his shoulder and he turned around on his heel. "I need to talk to you about something."

"Yeah, sure. Is everything okay? Did Santana actually move to a Lesbian Coleny and leave you to raise the baby on your own?" Finn began to rattle on before Brittany stopped him by covering his mouth.

"No, she isn't moving to a Lesbian Coleny, not without me anyway." She mumbled the last part. "We were actually wondering whether you'd like to be the Godfather to Lucas?" Brittany asked, dropping her hands to her stomach. She looked up at Finn whose jaw was dropped and looking at the Blonde with widened eyes. "Don't tell her I told you this, but she looks up to you like a big brother, and plus this guys needs a male figure in his life and we figure, 'who better to do the job.'"

"Yeah, that'd be totally cool. I could do that." He leaned down and gave Brittany a light hug. "I would love to Britt." Finn said softly, rubbing her back. "Look, I have to go quickly. I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

 _ **Back at home with Santana:**_

After a few hours of pondering and with Brittany going out with Quinn to get Chinese, Santana decided to call her sister back.

 _Buzz_. And she hadn't picked up. _Buzz_. And Santana was considering putting the phone down. Buzz. And Santana pulled the phone away from her ear and was about to end the call when her sister picked up.

 _ **Hey Santana. Her sister said with a chirpy voice. Santana's sister was thirteen years old.**_

 _Hey Grace._ Santana replied _. How are you? How's school?_

 ** _I'm fine and schools fine. But I miss you. Mom and Dad have been fighting a lot lately and I kind of miss my big sister protecting me._**

 _Yeah, I miss you too Grace. And I would come back in a heartbeat, but I'm pretty sure Dad wouldn't let me. Plus I've kind of got stuff going on over here._

 ** _Mom told me about Brittany and why Dad kicked you out._** Grace sighed. ** _It doesn't mean we can't have a relationship Sanny, I really miss you._**

 _Mm, how about I bring you for dinner in a couple weeks? We can get an ice cream afterwards. How does that sound Gracey?_

 ** _That'd be awesome Sanny. And maybe I can talk to Dad about you moving back in._** She said hopefully.

 _Gracey... You know he'll just shout at you and I don't want you in trouble baby girl. I love you and I love Papi and Mami, but he'd never allow me back. But, what if I said you could come here and hang out with me and Britt next weekend as well._

 ** _That would be so cool Sanny, and then I could meet my nephew too. I can't wait. Please text me Sanny._**

 _Okay Gracey, love you._

 ** _Love you too._**

* * *

 _ **The next weekend (13th of February, 17 weeks along.)**_

Santana legs were bouncing up and down with nervousness as she approached her old house. She was coming to collect her sister to bring her back to the Pierce's for a sleepover, since Quinn was having a sleepover at Rachel's, so they had enough room. Her hands begun shaking as they got closer to the doorbell and she prayed that her Dad wouldn't answer.

But her luck sucked. Her Dad swung the door open and Santana took a step back.

"I'm here to collect Gracey." She said softly, refusing to make eye contact with the taller man. He gave her a scowl.

"Grace! _Your_ sister is here to pick you up." He shouted. Santana rolled her eyes at how he phrased the sentence. Your sister. Not Santana. Not 'my daughter', but 'your sister'.

Within a split second, Grace was running down the stairs with a duffel bag. Sonya appeared behind Toni and gave Santana a sympathetic smile. Sonya longed for the day that Toni and Santana would speak again.

"Hey Sanny." Grace attacked Santana with a hug. The girl was nearly as tall as Santana and the older girl was really taken back.

"Hey Gracey." She smiled. "Bye Mami, bye Papi." She said the last bit a little quieter.

"Bye Mom, by Dad."

"Bring her back in one piece Mija." To Santana's surprise, it was her Dad who had spoken, not Sonya.

"Yeah, sure." She nodded, taking one last glance at Toni before hopping in the car with Grace. "You've grown Gracey, you're nearly as tall as me." Santana said as she started the car.

"That wouldn't be hard Sanny, you're not that tall." Grace rolled her eyes at the over-confident Latina. "I can't wait for this Sanny. I can't wait to see Britt-Britt too."

"She is super excited to see you too Gracey."

"You and Papi talked today." Grace replied. Santana sighed. "Can you ask him if you can move in again?"

"Gracey... You know I can't just ask him. I'm happy with where I am right now and nothing can change that. He kicked me out for a reason, and that reason isn't going to magically disappear." She quickly looked over at Grace before looking back on the road. She squeezed Grace's thigh. "Hey, would you be happier if I promised you that we could see each other at least every two weeks. So you don't go too long without some of Sanny talking and advice." Santana smiled at Grace, pulling over into Brittany's driveway.

"Yes, I would be so much happier." Grace giggled.

"Good, well then I promise that we will do that." Santana curled her pinky finger around Grace's. "Now, are you ready for an action packed weekend filled with Brittana?" Santana asked, grabbing Grace's duffel bag out of the back seats.

"Of course, I'm your biggest shipper."

* * *

 _ **A/N: Hope you enjoyed! I know there wasn't a lot of Brittana in this chapter, but there will be next chapter. And obviously Grace will be there too.**_

 _ **You guys are so smart. You all guessed what was up with Quinn, it was kind of obvious. Gold stars to all of you.**_

 _ **Next chapter will be the sleepover. Do you want to see a little Faberry or not?**_

 _ **LEAVE SOME STORYLINES and things to happen at the sleepover?**_

 _ **Favourite part of the chapter? Grace being the biggest Brittana shipper XD**_

 _ **Thank you for all the reviews from last chapter, it made me really happy!**_

 _ **REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**_

 _ **Sorry if too much happened this chapter or if I went too quickly with the Quinn thing, there will be more of that BTW.**_

 _ **Oh, and Finn is going to be the Godfather! What do you think is going to happen with that?**_

 _ **Hope you enjoyed, see you next time!**_


	14. Chapter 14

The three girls sat and engrossed in the movie (except Santana) whilst scoffing popcorn by the second.

"I seriously don't get why you like these movies. It's about a girl, who clearly needs a psychiatrist of some sort, a vampire, a perverted old man who keeps staring at her, and a wolf. It's a stupid love triangle." Santana mocked whilst waving her hands around, the popcorn flying around the room.

"Okay, can it lesbo, I'm trying to focus on Taylor Lautner's abs." Grace waved her hand around Santana's face, attempting to cover her mouth.

"The least they could of done is include Anna Kendrick in the last movie, she's a hot piece of ass." Santana mumbled, picking at the popcorn.

"Seriously Santana, look at him. Look!" Brittany exclaimed, referring to Taylor Lautner as he ripped his shirt off.

"You're lucky I love you Blondie." Santana muttered, frowning at the two. Grace turned and glared at her older sister. "You too Gracey."

"I gotta pee." Brittany announced, getting off the bed. Grace paused the movie and Santana took the opportunity to talk to Grace.

"So, are there any boys I need to murder in fear that they touch my little sister?" Santana said, slurping on the can of coke she picked up.

"Nooooo." Grace turned red in the cheeks and turned her head away from Santana.

"There so is. What's his name?" Santana suddenly became intrigued.

"His name is Ethan. But were kind of friends." Grace replied solemnly.

"Like, close friends?" Santana asked, sitting in front of her sister.

"Yeah, we're pretty close." Grace nodded.

"Look at me and Britt. We're as close as it gets, look at how we turned out. I say, ask him for a milkshake or something and see where it goes." Santana shrugged. "If you really like him after that, tell him."

"Yeah, I definitely miss having you around the house." Grace confirmed with a bright smile. "It'll get better, you and Papi? Please try and talk to him." The younger Latina begged.

"Gracey..." Santana sighed.

"Sanny..."

"If he wants to talk to me when I drop you back up tomorrow, then I'll talk to him and see what I can do. Okay?" Santana asked, widening her arms for a hug from her sister.

"Okay, I suppose that'll do." Grace teased, giving Santana a quick, two-second hug. She smiled at her older sister and then at Brittany who re-entered the room. Santana turned around to see who she was smiling at and smiled at Brittany too. 'C'mere' Santana mouthed. Brittany walked over to Santana from behind and wrapped her arms around Santana's waist, pressing her stomach up against the Latina's back.

"Gimme your phone Grace." Santana demanded. Grace took out her phone and immediately logged onto _Instagram_ , knowing exactly what Santana was going to do. The older Latina took her phone and positioned it so all three of them were in the picture, pulling funny faces obviously.

 _'Hacked by santana_lopez hanging out with the sis and my favourite Blonde XD'_

"There you go." Santana handed her phone back over. Santana's phone began to buzz and she winced when she saw that her Dad was ringing. She took it to the next room and answered the phone.

 _Hello Papi._ She said softly. _Why are you ringing me?_

 ** _Is it against the law to talk to my Daughter._** He chuckled.

 _The last time we talked you made it very clear that you never wanted to talk again._ She replied coldly. _Very clear Papi._

 ** _I know, but I want to talk about it Mija. Would you mind if we chat when you're dropping Grace off?_**

 _Yeah, sure. But if you're going to shout at me and tell me I'm making a mistake, you may tell me now and spare me._

 ** _No, I won't Mija. I just want to talk._**

After the chat with her Dad, she stood in the hallway ad thought about the conversation with him. She wondered whether they would forgive each other and move on. Whether he wanted to even meet his grandson. It must be a good thing that he called, right?

* * *

 _ **(The Next Day, just 18 weeks along)**_

After half an hour of Brittany begging to come with Santana to her parents house, Santana gave in and let her come. She had explained to Grace and Brittany that she would talk with her Dad.

The bell rung and Santana let Grace go in front of her and Brittany behind. Her Dad answered the door and Grace looked over at Santana who gave the younger Latina a smile. Grace said her goodbyes to Brittany and Santana and ran upstairs to put her stuff away.

"Come in." Toni opened the door wider for the two to walk in. Sonya walked in from the kitchen and sat down with them. She glanced at Brittany's baby bump quickly before looking at her husband.

"So, what are we going to talk about?" Santana asked, flopping down onto the sofa opposite her parents, next to Brittany. "Because I swear if you yell at me or ask me to propose to Brittany again... Bad things will happen." She threatened.

"No Mija, I wanted to apologise. Your mother had a long conversation a few days ago, and seeing how happy she was talking about _your son_ , I want to be apart of that. Although I don't agree with your decision, per se, but you are blossoming into an adult. I have to let you make your own choices, and I couldn't bear to lose my Sanny." Toni smiled lightly at Santana. "I'm so sorry Mija. Please can you find a way to forgive me." Santana looked up at her Dad and made a strong eye contact. She had noticed that her Dad's eyes had gone a light brown and she could see the tears building up in his eyes. At that point, she knew he meant it. She smiled back at him.

"I really missed you Papi." She cried softly. "And I love you." She held out her pinkie. "If your really okay with this and want me back in your life, link your pinkie with mine." Santana moved forward slightly. He rolled his eyes playfully and linked his pinkie with his daughter. Toni then leaned forward with his arms open and Santana gave into a hug.

"I missed you too Mija."

* * *

 _ **Later that night...**_

"I'm really happy for you San." Brittany said as she buried her head into the back Santana's neck. She turned around to face Santana who had a beaming smile formed on her face. "I love you." The blonde whispered and pecked her nose.

"It's kind of weird, being back in my old room. I had gotten use to your room." Santana shrugged and leaned forward to press a lingering kiss on Brittany's face. "I kind of might love you too." Santana teased as they parted. "A little bit."

"I know for a fact that my Santana Lopez loves me with all her heart." Brittany giggled.

"I love both of you."

* * *

 _ **2:08 A.M**_

"San." Brittany poked her girlfriend's side."San." She repeated, poking her multiple times. "Wake the f*ck up." Santana stirred in her sleep a little before waking up. "Santana, I'm hungry." Brittany whined.

"Okay." Santana nodded, placing her head back on the pillow.

"Santana!" Brittany scolded. "Get the f*ck off your ass and get me something to eat." She snapped, slapping Santana's arm lightly.

"Okay, whatcha want me to get baby?" Santana asked.

"I want some fried pickles, in like a sandwich, no crust. Like a huge bag of Funions and sweet chili sauce. Oh and a box of chicken fillets from KFC, with a two litre bottle of Sprite." Brittany explained, un-phased by how much food she just asked for.

"Okay, I'll be back soon baby." Santana got up sleepily after kissing Brittany on the lips and then her baby bump.

"Ooh, wait." Britt exclaimed. She put Santana's hand on her stomach. "Do you feel that?" Brittany asked. Santana shook her head and furrowed her eyebrows together. "Aw." The blonde sniffled. "He's moving around and kicking a little. Here." She moved Santana's hand down a little.

"Britt, I'm sorry, I can't feel anything." Santana cupped her face and pressed another kiss on her cheek. "Soon baby. Please don't get upset, I'll not be able to concentrate on your food if I know you're sad." Santana stroked her girlfriend's face. Brittany swiftly wiped away all her tears and smiled. "That's better. Now, you," she poked at Brittany's stomach, "keep your Momma up and awake so she's nice and happy."

* * *

 _ **4:29 A.M**_

Santana had returned after two hours of searching every shop in Lima to get the things her girlfriend craved. Including threatening the manager of KFC so it would stay open for an extra hour and make her a pile of fresh chicken. She tried to make it upstairs to her room without anyone waking up, but God knows that Santana would never have such luck.

On her way up the stairs she was met by her Dad who was coming down the stairs.

"Midnight cravings?" He cocked his eyebrow. Santana laughed lightly and nodded at her Father.

"What are you doing up?" She asked softly, stepping up to his level on the stairs.

"I'm on call Mija. I'll see you later." He kissed her on the cheek and ran down the stairs. Santana had always felt that her Father was a hero. The fact that he was always up and ready at whatever time to run to the hospital and save a life or to deliver a baby. She had always admired him. And she knew deep inside that he never really meant those things, that he was scared of losing his first daughter to adulthood. "Love you Mija. You doing really well with Britt and-"

"Lucas. His name is going to be Lucas." Santana confirmed. Toni smiled before rushing outside.

Santana turned around and made her way up to her room to find that Brittany was asleep with her hands on her stomach. The blonde's hair was splayed across her pillow and Santana smiled at how adorable she looked. Brittany stirred in her sleep and mumbled out a few words.

"Britt-Britt." Santana whispered softly. She shook her girlfriend lightly until she had awoken. "Wake up baby. I got you food." Santana waved the brown bag filled with food in Brittany's face. Britt automatically reacted to the scent of food and grabbed the bag from Santana's hand.

"Mhm." The blonde scoffed the food and tried to make out words but Santana couldn't understand her with all the food. "Mmmm." Brittany approved. After scoffing down every bite of chicken she begun to shed a tear.

"What's wrong Britt-Britt?" Santana rubbed her arm comfortingly.

"This is just so amazing. I never want it to end." She took another bite of her pickle sandwich. "It's so beautiful I want to marry it. I never want it to finish." She looked up at Santana who stifled a laugh. "I love you so much Santana, you are the best. You introduced me to my soul-mate, Mr Pickle." The blonde shoved the sandwich in Santana's face.

"No baby, I'm good. You eat it." Santana patted Brittany's head and let her eat the stomach wrenching sandwich. "I can tell you really love it."

"I really do Santana, I really love it."

"Well, I love you."

"And I love Mr Pickle."

"I know you do baby. I know you do. And I will get you one every time you and baby Lucas wants one." Just as Santana was about to place a kiss on Brittany's lips when a figure appeared in the doorway. "Gracey? Why aren't you asleep?"

"I heard you guys talking and now I can't sleep." She made her way into Santana's bed in between her and Brittany. "So, as a punishment, I am sleeping here." Santana tried to argue but Grace had already fallen asleep.

"I'll sleep in her room, if you need anything, you know where to find me." Santana kissed Brittany on the cheek as she finished her food.

* * *

 _ **A few minutes later...**_

Grace began to stir in her sleep and nudged herself up against a sleeping Brittany (who had now been awoken). The young Latina nuzzled her face into Brittany's back and she smiled. She was just like Santana in her sleep. Then Grace began to whimper and Brittany's smile faded away.

"Grace." Brittany whispered into her ear. "Grace, wake up." She shook her. Grace scrunched her eyes and woke up, quickly wiping away the tear on her cheek. "Hey, what were you dreaming about?"

"Nothing."

"Yeah, it was something Grace. You were crying."

"I was dreaming about when Santana lived here. I really miss her." Grace cried. Brittany wrapped her arms around Grace's body and cradler her.

"I know you do." Brittany said softly against Grace's neck. "But she loves you, and she'd never stop talking to you or seeing you on purpose. She misses you too. She tells me every night before we sleep. I can see that she's been happier since hanging out with you. You have to remember that when she's not with you. Okay?"

"Yeah. Thank you." She nodded her head against Brittany's chest. Grace pulled away. "Can you - uhm - hold me whilst I sleep?"

"You are just as shy and awkward as Santana." Brittany laughed quietly. She spooned the little girl lightly. Grace flinched slightly at the touch of Brittany's bump. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thank you. You're going to be an awesome Mom."

"And you are going to be the best Aunt."

* * *

 _ **A/N: Hope you enjoyed! A lot of you wanted Santana and her Dad to make up and I took the chance as quickly as possible, I hope you don't think it was too quick, sorry if it was! Do you want there to be more of a storyline with their relationship?**_

 _ **What was your favourite part? Santana's crush on Anna Kendrick XD**_

 _ **Do you want Brittany and Grace to have a relationship?**_

 _ **I know at the beginning of this fanfiction I rambled on about me having pacing issues, now I feel like I'm going to slow! Do you want me to skip a couple of weeks? Like I could jump to the 20 week ultrasound... Or whatever!**_

 _ **Please, please, please review!**_

 _ **LEAVE STORYLINES!**_

 _ **Oh, I will update after I get 5 reviews on this chapter! Oh, I may not update for a few days, I need to catch up on homework!**_

 _ **I HOPE YOU ENJOYED!**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**A/N: I took down the previous version of this chapter and replaced it! Only the end of it is different! Read and please review! Read the AN at the end!**_

 _ **3 weeks later (21 weeks along)...**_

It had been a few weeks since Grace had visited and Santana had seen her once since then. Brittany and Santana were on their way to yet another ultrasound to check up on 'Baby Lucas'. The blonde was definitely in the more uncomfortable part of her pregnancy. The midnight cravings, the sore back and the constant movement of Lucas. She had definitely hit the mood swings. And she had started to cry at everything. For example, Santana still wasn't able to feel the baby kick, Brittany would cry because she was sad. Whenever Santana goes out to buy her food, Brittany would cry because she was happy. She would literally cry at everything. More so than Quinn did. If Santana wasn't so in love with her, she'd be calling her 'Waterworks' as a nickname.

"I just can't wait to see him, yah know?" Brittany cried. She sat in the passenger seat and sniffled as Santana squeezed her thigh comfortingly. "I just really want to hold him right now." She sighed shakily, clearing her face of tears.

"I know baby, I know. I really want to meet him soon." Santana glanced between her hysterical girlfriend and the road. "Look at it this way, your over halfway through the pregnancy." Santana smiled at Brittany as they came to a halt at the Hospital.

"It's nearly over SAN!" She cried louder. "And we won't get any sleep. He'll wake us up ever single night! Please can you take the first eighteen years of late nights." Brittany begged. "PLEASE!"

"Well, you'll feel different after the first few days, you won't mind getting up at four in the morning to feed him." Santana assured. "Because you love him, and you'll do anything for him." Before Brittany could reply or cry at Santana, Santana had gotten out of the car and helped Brittany out with her hands. As soon as Brittany was up and standing, she wrapped her arms around Santana and cried some more.

"I love him so much." She whispered into Santana's ear. "So much."

"Come on, let's go see our baby boy." Santana pulled away from Brittany and took her hand. They walked into the hospital together after Brittany had calmed down. Santana walked up to the receptionist and told her about the appointment (although she knew that it would just result in her sitting down) and took a seat next to Brittany, told you.

"Can we go in yet?" Brittany asked, squeezing Santana's hand.

"When Dr. Blake calls us in, yes." Santana squeezed back. She looked at Brittany whose bottom lip was quivering. "Don't cry Britt. I promise, if we don't get called in in the next five minutes, I'll do the ultrasound myself." Santana wrapped her pinkie around Brittany's and they stayed like that for a few seconds.

"Okay." Brittany leaned over the arm rest and kissed Santana's cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too." Santana replied, turning her head to the blonde. "Britt, do you want to go away for the weekend? I'm sure I could book a hotel and we could go out for dinner and get away from everyone for a while."

"Really? That would be awesome." Brittany smiled widely at Santana. "Thank you."

"Brittany Pierce." Dr Blake came out of a room and invited the couple to the room. Brittany took a seat on the bed prepared for her and Santana took a seat next to the blonde. "Well, you know the process. Today we're just going to check how he is developing and look out for any abnormalities." Brittany shook up a little and it didn't go unnoticed by the two other women. "Don't worry Brittany. If their are any abnormalities, we can see them early on and talk about how we can sort them out." Brittany nodded quickly before lying down and exposing her bump. "Have you felt any movement from him yet?" Dr Blake asked, trying to make friendly conversation.

"Yeah, he keeps me up at night sometimes." Brittany replied. She shivered a little from the blue gel being squirted onto her stomach. Dr Blake set up the machine. It took a few seconds for the screen to warm up and show what was going on inside.

"There he is." Dr Blake pointed at the screen. She examined it a little. "That's his head, those are his legs and his arms." She begun pointing all over the screen. "From what I can see, all is looking good. He is developing very well." The figure on the screen began to move around. "It looks like he is quite excited today." Santana looked at the screen in awe. She watched how he moved around.

"Woah." Santana breathed.

* * *

"How did you get through that without crying?" Santana asked, her voice still shaky from the appointment. It still took her by surprise how something or someone so small could hold such a huge place in her heart.

"I was just so taken back by the awesomeness." Brittany smiled as they got back into the car.

Santana strapped herself and Brittany in. The blonde still had trouble with seat belts. "He's getting really big. I can't believe he's going to be here soon."

"I know. I can't wait." Brittany squealed in excitement. "He is going to be so cute. Oh, I hope he has cute little glasses and that cute little smile that Artie has..." Brittany's voice got quieter as she said 'Artie's name.

"Hey, you okay?" Santana asked, taking a quick look in her direction.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just that I realised that he'll probably look so much like him. Are you okay with that?" Brittany turned her head to look at Santana.

"Yeah, of course. Why wouldn't I be? It's kind of what I signed up for." Santana laughed softly. She placed her hand on Brittany's thigh and squeezed it. "I don't care if you give birth to Artie's twin brother, I will always love you and our little Lucas."

"Okay. Thank you, for being so amazingly awesome through all of this." Brittany complimented. "I really didn't expect you to do all of this San. You risked everything for us. For all three of us to be a family."

"I did it because I love you." Santana replied. "Both of you."

* * *

When they got home there was a car in the driveway. One that they had never seen before.

"Whose car is that?" Santana asked, pulling in on the curb.

"I have no idea." Britt replied. Santana unbuckled the both of them. She took Brittany's hand as they walked up the driveway and into the house. They looked in through the living room doorway and saw a pair of wheels on the floor.

"Artie? What are you doing here?" Santana asked, cocking an eyebrow at him.

"I realised that I haven't been keeping my promise that well. I told both of you that I would pay for whatever needed paying for. And I haven't done that." He pulled out an envelope from his backpack on the floor. "So, here is two thousand dollars in cheque form. It's from little jobs I've been doing and from selling some of my copies of Halo."

"Artie, this is so sweet." Brittany gave the envelope to Santana and hugged him. "Thank you."

"Thanks Wheels." Santana flashed him a smile.

"Well, I'd better get going, my Mom is waiting for me."

"Wait, how did you get in?" Santana asked.

"Britt's Mom let me in. She's out in the garden by the way." Artie replied before leaving the house with help from Santana.

"Brittany, can you get a bag ready?"

"For what?" Brittany groaned as she begun to wake up from a nap.

"I am bringing you out to a hotel tonight." Santana grinned.

"Wait, I thought that was next weekend?"

"No, I said this weekend baby." Santana smiled. She placed a kiss on Brittany's cheek.

"Okay."

"Good, meet me downstairs in a couple of minutes. I want to leave before it gets dark." Santana said, leaving Brittany in the room alone.

"Where are we going San? We've been driving for days." Brittany whined.

"Britt, it's a surprise. And we've only been on the road for an hour. Get some sleep baby, you look tired." Santana replied softly, trying not to lose her cool. Brittany had been complaining the whole way to the hotel.

"But what if I miss the hotel?"

"I'll wake you up as soon as we get to the hotel babe. I promise."

"You swear on Mr Pickle's grave?" Brittany demanded.

"I swear on Mr Pickles grave that I will wake you up as soon as we get to the hotel." Santana confirmed. "Now go to sleep baby girl." Santana stroked the blonde hair.

After a few more minutes of driving she heard the soft snoring of Brittany and decided to play some soft music. The soft music filled the air and Santana began to hum along. She took a quick glance at Brittany and watched as her chest rose up and down. The Latina smiled at her girlfriend who looked ever so adorable in her eyes.

She took glances between the road and Brittany's growing baby bump. She was nearing to her third and final trimester and soon enough Baby Lucas would arrive on the planet. Santana was scared of his arrival. Scared that she wouldn't be a good mother. Who isn't scared? Nobody knows what to expect of a baby.

The sun began to set over Lima and for once, everything seemed at ease to Santana. She had a beautiful girlfriend. All of her family were supportive of the things she was doing. And, although unexpected, she was going to have a son. Everything was good.

"Britt, babe." Santana shook Brittany's thigh as they approached the hotel. "Britt, wake up, we're at the hotel."

"What time is it?" Brittany groaned.

"It's - like - seven o'clock baby. But look, we made it baby. We're at the hotel." Santana looked over to see a wide grin on her girlfriend's face. "You happy?"

"I'm so happy baby. Thank you." Brittany leaned over to Santana and placed a kiss on her flustered cheek. "Race you!" Brittany squealed, bursting out of the car and grabbing her bag before running to the hotel, slowly followed by Santana.

"That's not fair, you cheated." Santana huffed, dropping her bag in the reception. Brittany cupped her chin and moulded their lips together in a passionate kiss. "Okay, I suppose I can forgive you." Santana teased as they pulled away. It was only then that they realised they were in the middle of a reception with people walking in and out. Somehow they had drawn a crowd. Apparently many people had a fetish for a pregnant teenage blonde girl kissing her Latina girlfriend. What a coincidence. "Okay, you can all stop looking now." Santana scolded. Most of them bowed their heads and walked away. The rest just walked away.

"I have a room booked for Lopez-Pierce." Santana told the receptionist.

"Yes, it's room 021. Up one flight of stairs, the first door on the left. The timing for breakfast, lunch and dinner is in your room and the wi-fi password is in the same booklet, have a nice night ladies." She gave Santana over the key who turned to see Brittany had her eyebrows knitted together.

"Lopez-Pierce?" She crossed her arms. "Who said I wanted to change my name to Lopez-Pierce?"

"Seriously Britt, it's the name I used to book a hotel, it's not like we got married." Santana scoffed. "Why?" She started to walk up the stairs with their bags.

"I always imagined us as Pierce-Lopez. Or even just Lopez."

"Look, I don't care what we use as our marriage names," Santana dropped the bags in the room, "it could be Mrs and Mrs Pickle for all I care, as long as I'm married to you and I have my awesome son, I will be just fine."

"Okay. Sorry I kind of might of freaked out." Brittany sat down on the bed. She pulled Santana between her knees and kissed up her jawline. "Thank you for this." The blonde stood up. "C'mere." She took Santana's hand and led her out onto the balcony. They looked over Lima, now covered by the orange sun that was setting. It was beautiful.

"It's awesome, isn't it?" Santana breathed, sitting down on the floor with Britt. Brittany nodded frantically. "Lima actually looks kind of decent from here."

"It always looks beautiful to me. Because I always have you in my view." Brittany gave Santana an eskimo kiss. "That was really cheesy and cringey wasn't it?"

"Yeah, it was B." They both laughed at Brittany, clutching there stomachs. "But it was very cute B." Santana returned Brittany's eskimo kiss with a real kiss on the lips. "And I loved it."

"I really really really really love you. So so so much."

"Let's go to sleep, B." Santana yawned, rising her hand to her mouth for cover. "Santana is sleepy." She stood up and gave Brittany her hands to help her up. They changed into pyjamas and dived under the pure white covers.

"N'night Sanny." Santana wrapped her arms around Brittany protectively and rested her hands on B's bump. She closed her eyes slowly. Just as she was about to fall into a deep sleep, she was jolted awake by a nudging against the palm of her hand. She detached her hands from Brittany's stomach quickly.

"B, wake up." Santana shook Brittany who groaned in response. "Britt-Britt."

"Mhm."" Britt nodded.

"I can feel him kicking baby."

* * *

 _ **A/N: I didn't like this chapter that much. I didn't feel very good about it for some reason. Sorry if it was really bad, I just wanted to get a chapter out before I start school again. Hope you enjoyed it anyway!**_

 _ **What was your favourite part? The eskimo kissing.**_

 _ **What do you want to happen next chapter?**_

 _ **REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**_

 _ **I will update after this gets at least 4 reviews!**_

 _ **Love you, thank you for all the support!**_


	16. Chapter 16

It was the morning after and the couple had been playing with Lucas for hours. Brittany was mesmerized by how cute Santana was. Britt was leaning back on her arms on the bed in the hotel. The Latina was guiding her hand around Brittany's bare stomach. She smiled even more every time Lucas kicked.

"It's like he knows who you are." Brittany brought her hands to cup Santana's face and moulded their lips together, "he only kicks when you're around." Santana looked up and smiled softly.

"Really?" Santana asked, her smiling gleaming.

"Yeah. He does. Remember when you went out to buy me food a couple weeks ago and I told you that he kicked," Santana nodded, "he kicked as soon as you kissed me. As soon as you got closer to me."

"That's kind of awesome." Santana giggled. She buried her face into the crook of Brittany's neck. "I love you." She said, her voice muffled by Brittany's neck.

"I love you too," Britt replied, "we both love you."

The Latina lifted her head up and smiled, "and I love both of you too." Santana sighed. "But you need to get dressed. Our day of Brittana time starts now."

Brittany snorted, "you are such a dork," she said. The blonde placed a small peck on Santana's lip. "You're my dork." Santana shook her head and got off the bed.

"Get dressed," Santana demanded. She took some clothes out of Brittany's bag and tossed them at her.

The blonde took her time getting dressed, caressing her bump at ever given moment. She wore a light, and blue, t-shirt with some loosely fitted, skinny, jeans.

"Santana," she yelled into the bathroom where her girlfriend was, "I'm ready!"

"Okay, I'm coming," she yelled back, Brittany sniggered. Santana scowled at her when she opened the door, "you are so freakin' dirty." Santana scoffed.

"But you love me," Brittany beamed a smile.

"Yes, I do love you," the Latina brought her hands to the bottom of Brittany's stomach where she felt a couple of nudges against her palms, "and you too." Brittany watched how Santana interacted with the baby behind her skin.

* * *

"This place is so fancy." Brittany dropped her jaw in awe, "San, you really didn't have to do this." Brittany shook her head and squeezed Santana's hand.

"Seriously, it's fine. My awesome girlfriend only gets the best of the best," Santana approached the manager, "Lopez-Pierce." The manager nodded knowingly. He took them outside and down a small path. Brittany looked around, her jaw still dropped. He had brought them to a gazebo with fairy lights hanging from the arches. There was a table in the middle with a lamp in the middle. The gazebo was looking over a glistening lake, reflecting the stars and the moon.

"Here are your menu's, press the button underneath the table-" the manager tapped underneath the round table - "and a waiter will be sent your way-" he turned on the iPod dock - "enjoy." He winked at Santana.

"Thanks Mario." Santana called as they took a seat. Brittany arched her eyebrow at Santana.

"You know the manager," she chuckled.

"He's my uncle." Santana shrugged.

"Obviously." Brittany sniggered. "Thank you, for all this. It's beautiful." The blonde admired the view.

"What do you want to eat, pick something muy muy expensive." Santana said in a mock Spanish accent. "Like the lobster, or steak. Or both."

"If I get the lobster, you get the steak so I can taste it," Santana nodded at Brittany's choice, "and the ginger ale."

"Of course. I forgot how much you love ginger ale." Santana smiled. "I love taking you out on dates."

"I love going on dates. We can just get away from the real world." Britt replied. Santana press the button under the table, indicating for the waiter to come and take their order.

"Britt, can we talk about something?" Santana asked, reaching over to take Brittany's fingers. Brittany nodded, "I realised that I've never asked how you feel? About having a baby. We're always talking about how I feel, but it's impacting you the most. And I wanted to know how you felt. Becase you know-"

"San, I understand. You and your sister are so freaking awkward it's so cute," she laughed softly, "I don't really know how I feel actually. I love that this is all happening, but I regret how it's happening."

"What do you mean Britt?" Santana squeezed Brittany's fingers tighter.

"I always imagined us getting married, like in our mid twenties. We'd both have gone to college and gotten jobs. You would be a laywer and I'd own my own dance studio," Brittany's smile grew, "we would have an apartment, with two bedrooms. Getting ready for the day when we'd bring home someone else. We'd go through all the IVF and waiting, hoping and praying that one day, one of us would fall pregnant," tears begun to form in her eyes, "he or she would be ours. It would've been perfect." Tears dripped down Brittany's face.

"Hey, B, don't cry." Santana leaned over the table to wipe away her tears.

"I wanted it to be special. I wanted our first child to come into the world because we wanted it to happen. Not because I f*cked up at a party. Do you realise that the only reason we're having Lucas is because I accidentally had unsafe sex with some guy that I don't _love_?" Brittany cried.

"Hey, Britt, please don't cry." Santana hushed. "Thank you fro telling me how you feel." Santana smiled. "But tonight is suppose to be happy. I'm sorry for bringing it up."

Brittany wiped away her tears, "it's fine San, it was bound to have been brought up someday. And I'm happy that I told you." Santana smiled.

"Now, let's order. Shall we?"

* * *

"Oh my God that lobster was so amazing." Brittany and Santana had finished their meal and gone for a walk by the lake, just like Santana had planned.

"I kind of guessed that, you scoffed it down in record time. You didn't even let me try any." Santana pouted.

"If I had let you try some, there would've been less for me, and I was enjoying it too much." Brittany shrugged.

"You are so lucky I love you Miss Pierce." Santana squeezed Brittany's hand. "And one day, we will have the perfect family that you've always wanted. Just because Lucas was an-" air quotes "-'accident', doesn't mean I love him any less." Santana got on her tip toes and pressed a kiss on Brittany's lips. Brittany grabbed her waist and deepened the kiss. She slid her tongue into Santana's mouth and willingly pushed her hips closer to Santana's. Santana's hand trailed cross the skin in between the top of Brittany's jeans and the bottom of her t-shirt.

"Wait." Brittany stepped back.

"You okay?" Santana asked as her girlfriend's head begun to spin. "Sit down." She took Brittany's hand and slowly brought her over to a bench for her to sit. "Britt-Britt, are you okay?" Brittany slowly shook her head. "Look at me B." Brittany tilted her head to face Santana. "You're pale Britt. Sit back. Hold my hand. If you feel that your going to faint or get sick, squeeze my hand." Santana said, intertwining their fingers.

"San, I feel dizzy." Brittany squeezed Santana's hand lightly and her legs became shaky. Her eyes began to roll into her eyes and her went to the side, where Santana couldn't catch her. Her body landed on the ground before Santana could catch her.

"Brittany." She lifted her head up into the palms of her hands. There was no blood or signs of bruises. She lay Brittany's body flat on the ground. She took out her phone - her hands were shaking frantically - and dialled 911.

 _Hello, this is 911, what is your emergency?_

 _Hi, I need an ambulance. My girlfriend is five months pregnant and she's just fainted. We're at Blendon Woods in Central Ohio._

 _Okay ma'am, what is your name?_

 _Santana Lopez. Please get here soon._ She sobbed, stroking Brittany's cheek.

 _Okay, we will be there as soon as possible Miss Lopez. If she wakes up, make sure she sits up straight and gets some water._ And then she hung up.

"Britt, please wake up baby." She played with the bottom of Brittany's blonde hair. Her hand trailed down the side of Brittany's head. She came across a small bump. "Britt, come on." She kissed the bump on her head, it must've been from the fall. "You always wake up when I sing, don't you?" She cleared her throat. "I also happen to know that The Lion King is your favourite Disney movie, or The Little Mermaid, I can never remember." She began to sing;

 _There's a calm surrender to the rush of day_

 _When the heat of a rolling wind can be turned away_

 _An enchanted moment, and it sees me through_

 _It's enough for this restless warrior just to be with you_

Santana's tears dripped onto Brittany's face as she sang. She watched as Brittany's stomach went up and down, she was still breathing.

 _And can you feel the love tonight?_

 _It is where we are_

 _It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer_

 _That we got this far_

Brittany's eyes began to flutter open.

 _And can you feel the love tonight?_

 _How it's laid to rest_

 _It's enough to make kings and vagabonds_

 _Believe the very best_

 _There's a time for everyone if they only learn_

 _That the twisting kaleidoscope moves us all in turn_

 _There's a rhyme and reason to the wild outdoors_

 _When the heart of this star-crossed voyager beats in time with yours_

 _And can you feel the love tonight?_

 _It is where we are_

 _It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer_

 _That we got this far_

 _And can you feel the love tonight?_

 _How it's laid to rest_

 _It's enough to make kings and vagabonds_

 _Believe the very best_

 _It's enough to make kings and vagabonds_

 _ _Believe the very best__

"Britt, the ambulance will be here soon baby, just sit up for me." She propped Brittany up onto the seat again. Her heart was beating harder than ever before. And she was never so happy to hear an ambulance before in her life. She began to wave frantically, so the ambulance would see her and Brittany.

A paramedic hopped out of the vehicle as soon as it stopped, "how long was she out for?" He asked Santana. Another paramedic took Brittany into the ambulance in a blanket.

"About two minutes. Maybe three. I don't really know." He led her into the ambulance. She took a seat next to Brittany. "Is she going to be okay?" Santana asked, she was still panicked that something drastic had happened to her.

"She should be fine-" he took out an ice pack "-can you hold that to her head, where the bump is." Santana took the ice pack and held it to the side of Brittany's head. "We're going to run some tests on her. And see how the baby is." Santana nodded. "Take a sip of this please Miss-" he looked over at Santana for help.

"Pierce."

"Miss Pierce, take this water and drink it slowly." He informed. Brittany was still shaken up about what had just happened and wasn't talking. She shook her head to deny the water.

"Britt, baby, you need to have some water." Santana said. Instead of replying, Brittany nuzzled her head into Santana's neck. "Brittany, you need to drink. It'll help you feel better. Please." Unwillingly, Brittany took the water, unscrewed it and took a gulp of it.

"You happy now?" She asked sarcastically. Santana sighed and pulled Brittany closer to rub her back. She knew that all Brittany wanted was a cuddle.

* * *

The rest of the journey to the hospital was silent. They got her into a room immediately and started running blood tests as soon as they could. Brittany hadn't said another word.

Once they were left alone, Santana spoke up; "Britt, are you okay? You haven't said much."

"I'm sorry. I'm just scared that there is something wrong. That I've been doing something wrong." She replied softly.

"B, lot's of people faint when they're pregnant. I'm sure there's nothing wrong baby." Santana sighed and took a seat next to Brittany who was sitting on the edge of a hospital bed. "If there is, we can work through it together." Santana held out her pinky and Brittany intertwined it with her one. The doctor returned, displaying a large grin.

"Miss Pierce, it just seems that your iron levels are low. I'm just going to prescribe you with a few iron vitamins, and don't worry, it won't harm the little tyke." He handed Santana the prescription and let them go.

"Thank you Santana. I don't know where I'd be without you."

* * *

 _ **A/N: I don't know how I feel about this chapter. Did you guys enjoy it?**_

 _ **Sorry for taking a long time to update. I've been working on a new Brittana fanfiction for when I'm finished this one!**_

 _ **Favourite part?**_

 _ **What do you want to see next?**_

 _ **More Quinn? More Artie? Should I fast forward a few weeks?**_

 _ **REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**_

 _ **I'll update when this chapter gets 4 reviews!**_

 _ **Leave storyline suggestions!**_

 _ **Hope you enjoyed!**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**April 11th (24 weeks along)**_

Santana had Brittany living like a queen. Every time she sits on the sofa, San is there to massage her aching feet. In bed, Santana makes sure that Brittany has all the pillows she wants and needs, even if that means she has to sleep with no pillows. If Brittany is hungry, Santana is on it. Ever since Brittany had a melt down and fainted, Santana had been taking care of her. Almost a little too much.

Brittany has just hit her third and final trimester of being pregnant. They had celebrated her birthday just a week ago and literally all she got were baby presents. And a little duck charm from Santana to go on her bracelet. Her room was covered in maternity clothes. All her ligaments were aching and she didn't get any sleep with all the kicking Lucas was doing at night. And of course the insecurities and hormones are what hit her most. Being pregnant really started to take its toll on the blonde.

"Britt, you awake?" Santana creaked Brittany's bedroom door open a crack. Brittany squirmed around the bed, beginning to awaken, "I brought you breakfast." Santana shook the plate of bacon and egg. Brittany groaned and pulled the covers over her ears.

"Go away, Brittany nor Lucas are here, they are both sleeping," Brittany whined. Santana sighed and put the plate on a chest of drawers.

"Britt, you can't sleep all day," the Latina sat at the edge of the bed.

"Yes, I can," Brittany replied, "in these past few seconds of me completely ignoring the fact that you have breakfast for me, I have decided that I am going to sleep until I go into labour," Brittany peaked her head up from under the covers, "and that's final." And she was back under the covers within a millisecond.

"You are getting up, having breakfast and we are going out," Santana tossed the cover off Brittany, "please." She didn't want to piss Brittany of. It happened very rarely, but Brittany was worse than Santana when she got pissed of.

"Okay, but I'm annoyed at you," Brittany glared at her girlfriend, "but I'm also hungry, so, can I have the food?" She reached her arms out and Santana got up and gave her over the plate of food.

"Love you too," Santana replied sarcastically. Brittany completely blanked her and scoffed down the food on her plate, "after you're finished with that, we can leave."

"Where are we going?" Brittany swallowed her food.

"I have no idea, we're just going to walk, get out of this house," Santana leaned forward to kiss Brittany, the blonde leaned back, "kiss? Please?" Santana pouted.

"On the cheek," Santana kissed Brittany's cheek, "I'm still mad at you." She poked at her breakfast, "thank you for the breakfast."

"You're really not good at this 'being mad' thing," Santana caressed her girlfriend's cheek. Brittany shook her head, "you're just very very cute."

"I really dislike you right now, but I would love some carrots and chocolate," Brittany un-subtly hinted at Santana. Santana got up and took the plate downstairs. She was about to get a bow of carrots and nutella when the doorbell went. They were the only people in the house so she went to answer it.

"Who is it?" Brittany shouted.

"I'm checking now babe," Santana replied loudly before opening the door slowly. Behind it was- "Kaylee? What're you doing here?"

"I'm here because I want to spend the day with my sister, and I wanted to talk to you." She took a step inside. Santana began to worry about what Kaylee wanted to talk about it.

"SANTANA!" Brittany screamed and the Latina sighed, "who the f*ck is it?"

"It's Kaylee!" Santana replied, pinching the bridge of her nose, "what do you want to talk about?"

"You and Britt okay?" Kaylee asked, taking a seat on the sofa.

"Yeah, we're fine. I'm just tired, midnight craving's duty," Santana laughed, taking a seat, "I think she just wants to sleep all day."

"Can't blame here, being pregnant makes you tired," Kayle replied, "I just wanted to make sure everything was okay and that you're treating my little sister right," she teased.

"Yeah, we've been absolutely fine. Nothing much has happened since the fainting episode, I'm making sure she's taking her vitamins and doing whatever she's asking for," Santana explained.

"That's what I like to hear," Kaylee nodded in approval, "and what about that Alex guy, he hasn't been bothering you or anything?"

"No, no, I think he transferred actually, it's all good," Santana replied.

"Good, and what about Quinn?"

"Uh, I think she just made it official with Rachel."

"Oh, that's good," Kaylee said solemnly.

"Kay, why are you really here? I know you trust me," Santana turned her head to make eye contact with Kaylee.

"I just, I, uhm, I just found out that Kent has been cheating on me for the past two years, I knew at the dinner. I've known for a while that things haven't been right between Kent and me. I'm filling for a divorce and for full custody of Ollie. I guess that's why I kept giving you dirty looks at the dinner, I was jealous of you and Britt, and Lucas I guess. That kind of sad, being jealous of your little sister, isn't it?" She laughed through her tears.

"Hey, why didn't you tell us?"

"I-I couldn't. I found out that Alex is Kent's little brother. I went to drop Ollie of at his parents for the day and he answered the door. I yelled at him, screamed at him. And Ollie saw all of it. Kent's parents are filling a statement against me, they don't think I'm a good parent to Ollie. I'm gonna lose him, I can't lose him," Kayle sniffed.

"You're not going to lose him Kay, you are so good to him. You've raised him so well, the can't take him away from you. Kent is a dick, and so is his brother," Santana laughed softly, "my parents fought in front of me and Grace all the time. One outburst isn't going to do any harm."

"You're right, it's just one statement," Kaylee wiped away all her tears.

"If you need any help, I could always file a statement for you," Santana blurted out.

"No, I can't ask you to do that."

"Why not? I've seen you in action with Ollie, it wouldn't do anyone any harm," Santana replied, scooting away from Kaylee a little.

"Seriously Santana, it's fine."

"Okay, but if you need anything, you have got a family looking out for you," she smirked, "how about Brittany, you and I grab some lunch. We can all talk about our feelings and sh*t," Santana rolled her eyes, "or whatever sisters and sister in laws do. Speaking of sister in laws, I wanted to ask you-" With that, she heard another doorbell ring - "I'll talk to you later." Santana shot up to answer the door.

"SANTANA, WHO THE F*CK IS IT?" Brittany shouted. She opened her bedroom door and walked halfway down the stairs. Behind the front door was Grace, giving Brittany the signature 'eyebrow raise'. "Oh, hey Grace. Mr Lopez." She waved. "And Kaylee. I'm gonna get a jacket, then we can leave." She went to go back upstairs but turned around, "Kaylee, I'm sorry about what happened. I heard everything. Mom still has monitor's around the house." She walked back up stairs.

"Wait, she had monitors in this place?" Santana asked, furrowing her eyebrows, "oh sweet Jesus, she heard us having sex." She muttered to herself.

"So, where are we going?" Kaylee asked.

* * *

"Breadstix, seriously?" Grace whined.

"It was suppose to be me and Britt's day out, so be happy that you two are even invited," Santana scolded, opening the door. She led them to a booth and they sat down. There was a silence between the four girls. Santana placed her hand on Brittany's thigh and the blonde covered her hand.

A familiar voice ringed in their ears, "Hello ladies, what can I get you?" They looked up to see Alex smirking down at them.

"Jesus Christ, can we please-"

"Actually, it's Alex, but yes I am also one of the greatest men on earth. I mean, I am quite the kisser, ain't that right Santana?" he shot back.

"Okay, we don't want any trouble here-" Kaylee started.

"Oh, hey. Kaylee, how's, uhm, how's Ollie, shouldn't you be home with him, I mean these are your last couple of days with him," he commented. Everyone could see the anger in Kaylee's eyes.

"Can you just take our order?" Brittany hissed.

"Brittany, right? Your the dumb blonde right? Your the stupid sister who got knocked up. Your girlfriend cheated on you, right?" He said in a cool tone.

"Okay, you are a d*ckhead, you can't talk sh*t about my girlfriend or her sister. Can you just take our f*cking order," Santana replied sternly. He took their orders and left to give them to the chef. "He's such a f*cking idiot."

"Can we just forget about him, we're suppose to be having a fun day," Brittany beamed, seeming un-phased by what just happened.

"Yeah, sorry," Santana turned her head and squeezed Brittany's hand that was now on _her_ thigh.

* * *

"I'm serious, why isn't she going out with her. It's obvious they're made for each other. She freakin' ambushed her in the shower, she's already seen everything. That Jesse kid is stupid and not even that cute, he should totally go out with Benji," Santana complained at the screen.

"All I hear is 'rainbows, gay rainbows' not everyone is gay," Grace scolded her older sister, "Jesse is hot by the way."

"Yeah he is," The Pierce sister's said in sync.

"Okay, that's creepy," Grace said.

"I seriously need someone here who's gay."

"Call Quinn," Brittany said, totally engrossed in the movie. Santana crawled over her legs to grab her phone. She called Quinn.

 _ **Why are you calling me?**_

 _Hello to you too Q._

 _ **Why are you calling me?**_

 _Because I need someone gay here, as quick as possible. There all fawning over some guy and I need you here to prove that Anna Kendrick_ is _hot._

 ** _Okay, I'm on my way. What movie are you watching?_**

 _Pitch Perfect, why?_

 ** _Brittany Snow is way hotter than Anna Kendrick._**

 _Totally called it, I knew you had a thing for her._ Santana put down her phone and squealed.

"Quinn is on her way," she poked her head through the door, "I'm gonna get some popcorn." Santana ran down the stairs. She was surprised to hear someone else running down the stairs behind her.

"San," Kaylee put her hand on Santana's shoulder, "hey, you wanted to talk about something?"

"Yeah, no, its fine. We don't need to talk about it," Santana brushed her off, putting the popcorn bag in the microwave.

"Talk to me Santana, what's bothering you?"

"What if I said I wanted to ask for your's and your parents blessing to ask Brittany to marry me?"

Kaylee crossed her arms and furrowed her eyebrows, "excuse me?"

"Yeah, I bought her a ring and I want to ask her to marry me."

"No, I won't allow it."

"Why not?"

"You fought of your father because he was forcing you to marry her, you can't let him win," Kaylee exclaimed.

"Kay, I love her. She loves me. I want to marry her. I am ready to marry her, if that means going against your word, then screw your judgement. I came to you because I respect and love your family enough to ask. You know that B and I are meant to be. You're letting your own marriage issues get in the way of making your little sister happy!" Santana exclaimed.

"Brittany is happy. She's happy with where you guys are right now, don't ruin that Santana. You know deep inside that this isn't what you want-"

"How the f*ck would you know what we want?"

"Santana, please don't do this. Marriage will ruin everything you guys have."

"No, it won't. I'm going to marry her, and you can't stop me." By now, Santana was crying. She had hoped that Kaylee would be supportive of her decision. Her decision that had taken her months to make. She remembered back to one of the first times she came over to Brittany's house.

 _"Mommy, Daddy this is Santana," nine year old Brittany introduced her best friend, "she is my best best best friend."_

 _"Nice to meet you finally Santana," Jamie spoke up._

 _"Can we have juice boxes?" Brittany pleaded. Jane nodded and led Brittany into the kitchen, leaving Santana and Jamie in the living room alone._

 _"I am very happy that you and Brittany met, you're one of her only friends," Jamie said to the nine year old Latina._

 _"I am happy I met Britt-Britt too. She's very pretty," Santana said, blushing, "one day, I'm going to marry her."_

 _"Are you now?" Santana nodded, "well when you do, ask me first. You're guaranteed my blessing."_

 _"Okay Mr Pierce. I'm not sure what love feels like Mr Pierce, but I think I love Brittany."_

* * *

 ** _A/N: Hope you enjoyed that chapter! I honestly don't know how I feel about it. I kind of just made it up as I went along. Sorry if it's really sh*tty, I'm kind of tired._**

 ** _Couple of question:_**

 ** _What rating should I make it?_**

 ** _What genre(s)?_**

 ** _I really want Lucas to have a cute Spanish nickname so can someone give me a situation where Santana could give him a cute Spanish nickname? I was thinking that his first onesie had loads of ducks on it and they could call him Patito? Or a cute facial or hair feature that is translated into a cute sounding Spanish word. (Fun fact: I'm a little fluent in Spanish)!_**

 ** _And what do you think about Santana and Kaylee?_**

 ** _Oh and Alex drama!_**

 ** _Did you enjoyed this chapter?_**

 ** _Should I move it along quicker?_**

 ** _Will Santana propose or not?_**

 _ **REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**_

 ** _Hope you enjoyed!_**

 ** _I will update after this chapter gets 5 review! Thank you for so many reviews last chapter!_**


	18. Chapter 18

_**26th of May (30 weeks along) (Sorry about all the time skips)**_

It had been a few weeks since Santana and Kaylee's run in. Santana still hadn't popped the question, but that didn't mean she had stopped thinking about it. She did, day in, day out. She thought, _'Maybe Kaylee is right, maybe I'm not ready. I mean, I've been putting it of for weeks.'_ She had been awake since she got back from the midnight run for Brittany. She had been having weird cravings for fried pickles on toast ever since she hit the third trimester.

Brittany stirred in the bed, "Britt, you okay?" The blonde turned over and threw her arm over Santana.

"I love you," she murmured in her sleep. Santana turned over to face Brittany and wiped away the little bit of drool on the corner of her lip. She smiled at how cute Brittany was when she was sleeping. She snored softly and every so often she would twitch her nose. Santana trailed her index finger down Brittany's cheek and then down to her growing baby bump that was hanging out of her tank top. She didn't care that there were stretch marks covering the bottom of her bump. In Santana's eyes, she was beautiful.

Kicks were felt against Santana's palm, "hey mijo, you're a night owl aren't you. Wait, I've got a little jokes for you," she whisper-laughed, wriggling down closer to Brittany's stomach, "knock, knock?"

"Who's there?" Brittany replied softly.

"Did I wake you babe?" Santana asked, looking up.

"No, Lucas did," she laughed quietly, "keep going."

"Who?"

"Who who?" Brittany scrunched her eyebrows together.

"That's what an owl says," Santana replied, a large smile painted on her face. She pretended to clash a drum kit, "bu-dum ch!"

Santana squirmed back up to be inches away from Brittany's face, "you're such a dork," Britt said. She tilted her head forward and moulded their lips together. "I love you Sanny."

"You haven't called me Sanny since - like - forever," Santana commented. She loved it when Brittany called her Sanny, it was her favourite nickname.

"I know, but it's a cute little nickname," Brittany poked Santana's nose and wrapped her arm around the Latina's shoulder. Santana used Brittany's breast as a pillow.

"I really like that these twins are getting bigger as you get more pregnant," Santana sat up and stared between Brittany's boobs.

"I know you like them, you're always staring at them," the blonde sat up and pressed her lips hard against Santana's, "do you want a closer look?" She whispered seductively.

"I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

"San, get up. Today is a very very important day," Brittany shook Santana thoroughly. Santana shot up and placed her hands on her girlfriend's stomach.

"What, what? Is something wrong? What happened babe?" Santana panicked. Brittany smiled and cupped Santana's face. She moved a strand of hair behind Santana's ear.

"Absolutely nothing. But you need to get up, it's kind of important," Britt explained. She tilted Santana's chin up and kissed her girlfriend. Santana jumped up and out of bed to hop in the shower. Brittany walked past her quickly, giving her a light smack on the butt.

"I like pregnant Brittany, she's super horny," Santana said before opening the bathroom door, "join me?"

"Yeah," Brittany wiggled her eyebrows, "lemme get some clothes."

"Your waddle is super sexy!" Santana yelled. Jamie Pierce walked past her and scrunched his eyebrows together, "sorry Mr Pierce. Uh, nice jersey." She pointed at his Irish rugby t-shirt. Then Jane stood next to him with the same looking t-shirt. "Is there like a match today or something?"

"Yeah, it's the rugby world cup final, Ireland Vs. New Zealand," Brittany re-appeared in the door frame of her room, "get a jersey on and get your ass downstairs," she walked up to Santana and gave her an Irish rugby t-shirt.

"Your Irish?" Santana asked once the bathroom door was locked.

"Where did you think I got the freckles from?" Brittany scoffed, taking her tank top over her head and tossing it to the ground.

"I thought your were fully Danish."

"Nah, my Mom is - like - three quarters Danish, the rest Irish and my Dad is fully Irish," Britt explained, turning the shower on, "c'mon, I need some shower sex."

* * *

The match was half way through and the two teams were drawn. It was a little awkward for Santana since Kaylee had shown up. But she pulled a happy look for Brittany. She was surprised that Brittany had gotten so pumped up for a very violent game. During half time, Brittany took as many selfies with Santana as possible. She had given Santana her old Irish rugby t-shirt which had the sleeves slit off like a loose tank top (almost like a basketball jersey) with some white, skinny jeans and Britt was wearing a long sleeved jersey with some black, skinny, maternity jeans.

"Shut up!" Brittany yelled as the match restarted. Santana slumped into the sofa and completely zoned out of the match. She just didn't understand how someone could just sit and watch a bunch of big ass men jumping on each other.

"Wait, they're grabbing each other's crotches, dude, so gay," Santana sniggered. The players were in a scrum and grabbing onto each other, she was just trying to make some entertainment for herself. Brittany looked over at her and glared, "what? I mean, this game, in many ways, is very gay. A bunch of men are jumping each other and they're grabbing each others crotches." Santana shrugged. Brittany sighed and looked back at the screen. Every so often she'd scream 'motherf*cker' or 'b*tch' or sometimes 'suck my ass'.

Just as quickly as Santana zoned out again, she was whacked back into reality. Literally. As Ireland scored another few points, Brittany threw her arms back and punched Santana in the nose. _'God damn Sue Sylvester for teaching them to be aggressive when cheering'_ she thought.

"Oh my God San, are you okay?" Brittany turned around to nurse the Latina. "I am so sorry. Here, tilt your chin up and pinch right here." Brittany placed Santana's hand where she was suppose to pinch and tilted her chin up. Santana's nose was bleeding like no tomorrow. "Here, I'll get you a towel."

"Babe, sit down, I'll get one." Santana offered. She made her way to the kitchen with her head still tilted back and didn't run into anything. She struggled to find a towel without looking down.

"Here," Kaylee's voice frightened the life out of Santana. She gave over a paper towel to the Latina.

"Thanks," Santana replied softly. There was an awkward tension between the two.

"Can I check if there are any broken bones?" Kaylee asked, referring to Santana's nose. The Latina nodded slowly and Kaylee inspected Santana's nose. "It isn't swollen or bruised, you should be fine."

"Thanks," Santana repeated. She went to leave but Kaylee pulled her back.

The older girl ran her fingers through her mousy brown hair, "I'm sorry, I was stressed out about the divorce and I took it out on you. I still don't agree with you pro-"

"I'm not going to propose to B, it was a spur of the moment decision," Santana tried to leave again but was held back by Kaylee again, "dude, can you just let me go, you got what you wanted, I'm not proposing to Brittany." She threw her arms down in annoyance.

"I know, I just wanted to tell you that I got custody of Ollie, Brittany gave a statement," Kaylee smiled.

"Yeah, I heard. Congratulations," Santana smiled back and left the room to return to Brittany. "Hey," the Latina sat down next to Brittany and wrapped her arm around the back of Brittany's waist.

* * *

 ** _9th of June (32 weeks along)_**

"No, that's not the shade of orange that I wanted," Brittany cried into Santana's shoulder. Jamie had just finished painting Lucas' room, "it was suppose to be lighter than that." She sobbed. Santana had taken every inch of strength and energy to not laugh.

"I know, B, I know," Santana rubbed her girlfriends lower back, biting her lip to hold in the laughter. She looked at Jamie who was doing the exact same.

"And it doesn't go with the room at all," she choked.

"Britt, it's exactly the same as the colour in the picture, it's just how you wanted," Santana explained, stroking away the tear on Brittany's cheek.

"No, it's the colour of a clementine, it needs to be the colour of an orange."

Santana couldn't hold in the snigger, "Britt, they're exactly the same colour."

"No they're not!" Brittany screamed.

"Okay, violent B," she muttered to herself, "it's okay, we'll get it changed." Santana would do anything for Brittany, even if it meant changing the whole room from one shade of orange to a lighter shade of orange. If that's what Brittany wanted, that's what Brittany got.

* * *

 _ **23rd of June (34 weeks along)**_

It was a week until Junior Prom and Brittany had something huge planned for Santana. Santana was spending the week with her parents, all part of the plan, and Brittany was painting one of Lucas' walls with chalk paint, just in case he had gotten Santana's art skills. You never know, he could be a baby Picasso.

In big letters she had written, _WILL YOU GO TO PROM WITH ME?_ Now she was just waiting for Santana to get home, which wouldn't be until the next day. She paced up and down the room, her hands cupping the bottom of her stomach. Her fingers traced over the stretch marks.

When she first found out about the pregnancy the first thing she worried about, aside from Santana, was how her body would change. But, frankly, she hadn't thought about it since. She was so happy that she could bring her and Santana's son into the world that it just went straight over her head. She knew that he had a safe home and that made Britt happy.

The blonde took a seat on the rocking chair in Lucas' room, "you know, I love you. And so does your Mami. And I know that you've heard a lot of stuff from douche-bags at school, about you, me and Santana, but those things aren't true. Don't listen to them," she drew circles along the top of her bump, "I love you, and I can't wait for you to get here. And I hope you have blue eyes, Mami loves blue eyes," she sniggered.

Brittany heard the doorbell and jogged downstairs. It couldn't be Santana because she had a key, "who is it?" Brittany grabbed a frying pan from the kitchen, you know, just in case. She opened the door slowly, frying pan at the ready. "Artie?"

"Hey, what's up with the frying pan?" He asked, scrunching up his eyebrows.

"Oh, I'm home alone and I just wanted to defend myself," Brittany shrugged, "um, what're you doing here?" She leaned against the door frame.

"I just wanted to hang out, we're still friends right?"

"Oh, Artie, I don't know how Santana would feel about us hanging out," the blonde began to close the door.

"Brittany, she asked me to come over to check how you were, she knew you'd be home alone today. I was thinking we could hang out, watch a movie," he smiled. Brittany couldn't tell him to go away, not with that cute ass smile.

"Come in," she replied. She helped him into the house and wheeled him next to the sofa. There were toys everywhere from Ollie playing around the day before. She crouched down to pick them up, "sorry my nephew was over yesterday, he left some of his toys for Lucas..." she said quietly.

"If I could, I'd help you clean up," Artie laughed, "that's a nice name you picked out by the way."

"Yeah, Lucas Quinten Pierce," she looked up and him and smiled, "can I get you some popcorn? Sweet, salted or butter?"

"Um, nah, I don't need popcorn," he replied. Brittany spun around on her heel and nodded at him.

"You know, if I could, I would help you with this whole situation in a much better way than I'm doing now," he said, "I hope you know that I'm really sorry."

"I know, but I don't want to talk about this. Santana and I are perfectly fine without your help," Brittany replied coldly, "sorry, I just have to go to the toilet."

After a few minutes, Brittany still hadn't returned.

"Okay, girls take long on the toilet, but not this long," he mumbled to himself, "Brittany!" He shouted.

"ARTIE, F*CKIN' CALL SANTANA!" She screamed. The blonde walked out of the bathroom and sat on the top of the stairs, "please, call her."

"What happened?" He wheeled to the bottom of the stairs.

"My water f*ckin' broke, for f*ck sakes just call her, it hurt's so f*ckin' much." Artie looked at her with widened eyes as she doubled over her bump in pain. She winced and cried and her gulped. "ARTIE, CALL HER!"

* * *

 _ **A/N: First of all I apologise for not warning you about the time skips last chapter! I was meant to. Second of all, I was off today and wanted to post a chapter, even though I didn't get as many reviews on the last chapter as I had hoped. Third, I hope the water breaking wasn't too soon, I had the whole premature birth planned out since the beginning! And lastly, sorry if this chapter was a little all over the place and choppy! And yes, Brittany is Irish. The rugby match thing was inspired by the one I watched yesterday, I had that scenario playing in my head XD**_

 _ **What was your favourite part? Santana watching the rugby match.**_

 _ **And an early birth for Lucas, how do you think he'll be when he's born?**_

 _ **And I need a cute Spanish nickname for him still!**_

 _ **Hope you enjoyed!**_

 _ **REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**_

 _ **I will update when this chapter gets 4 reviews!**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**A/N: Ready for Lucas? I decided to take this chapter down, change it a little and put it up again, enjoy! Read the A/N at the end!**_

* * *

 _ **23rd of June, 11:09 A.M**_

Grace, Santana, Mr and Mrs. Lopez were having breakfast when Santana's phone buzzed. She ignored it. It buzzed three more times. And then it started to ring, "Sorry Mami, can I take this?" Santana asked. She nodded. The younger Latina walked out of the room and answered the call from Quinn. She was startled as a large groan came pounding through the phone.

 _ **Santana, thank God**_ Quinn sighed.

 _ **Santana, get the f*ck to the hospital now**_ Brittany screamed.

 _What-what's wrong Q?_ Santana began to panic.

 _ **Artie called me to pick him and B up, San, Brittany's gone into labour, you need to get down to the hospital now.**_ Santana's hand began to shake and her eyes widened.

 _ **Please, Sanny, it hurts so much, I need you. Please.**_ She heard Brittany's sobs through the phone and her heart broke.

 _I-I I'm on my way_ was all Santana could rasp out before hanging up the phone. She took slow, small steps back into the kitchen.

"Santana," her mother, Sonya, said, "what's wrong mija?"

"Brittany is having the baby," she looked up at her parents, first her father who was smiling. She looked down again and shed a tear, still twiddling the phone in her hands. Sonya wrapped her arms around Santana, "I'm gonna be a mom," she whispered into her mother's shoulder.

"Then you better get to the hospital," Sonya whispered back. She parted the hug and smiled at her daughter. The older Lopez ran the back of her hand down her daughter's cheek. Santana smiled back. Suddenly, she snapped into reality and realised that her girlfriend was in labour.

"I-I need to go," she stuttered.

"Now she realises that," Grace sniggered, rolling her eyes. Sonya glared at her youngest daughter, "right, we better go," she said quickly.

Santana ran for her life to get to her dad's care, Toni following not far behind. She texted Artie to say she was on her way.

"Isn't he a bit early?" Toni asked, placing his hands on ten and two of the wheel.

"Yeah, he isn't due for another three weeks,"Santana realised, "is he- will he be okay?" She asked.

"I don't know mija, I can't promise everything will be okay," he said, genuinely feeling sympathetic for his daughter. She opened her phone and stared at a picture of Brittany and her from a few months ago, for comfort. They had no idea the picture was being taken. Santana was holding Brittany by the hips whilst the snow fell. It was her favourite picture of them.

* * *

It wasn't long until they got to the hospital. The Latina ran down the hall to the reception. Thoughts ran through her mind at the same speed as her legs. In and out. Her head was filled to it's capacity.

"Brittany." Breathe. "Pierce." Deeper breath.

"Miss Pierce is in room five, just to your right ma'am," the older looking receptionist answered. Santana nodded quickly and jogged down the hall until she came across her room. Artie sat outside.

"Thanks Wheels," she opened the door slowly and was taken back by the roaring.

"Oh my God," Santana held her hand to her chest when she saw the state Brittany was in. Don't get her wrong, she loved seeing that part of Brittany, but not when she was giving birth.

"Thank God," Quinn sighed. She walked up to Santana, " the rest is all yours." She patted Santana's back and left the room.

"B, you okay?" Santana asked softly, not wanting to trigger any outbursts.

"No, it hurts Santana, so much!" She cried. Santana took her hand and kissed her knuckles.

"I know Britt, I know baby," she stroked Brittany's hair.

"No, you don't know, it f*ckin' hurts so much," she screamed, just as Dr Blake returned into the room.

"Now, let's see how far along you are Miss Pierce," Dr Blake smiled. Santana quirked her eyebrow.

"Is she gonna look up - um - your - um -"

"What? You jealous?" Brittany answered.

"No, I just thought I was only one who could go up there," Santana huffed.

"Well, it looks like your here for the long run, you're only three centimetres dilated Miss Pierce," Dr Blake sighed and left the room. Santana looked down at her girlfriend and her heart broke at how much pain Brittany was in. She let her fingers intertwine with Brittany's.

"If you feel any pain, whatsoever, give my hand a squeeze," she kissed Brittany's forehead. The blonde nodded as Santana pulled a chair next to her girlfriend's bed.

"Tell me a story San," Brittany pleaded.

 _Santana and Brittany were fourteen, it was the summer of 2008. They had been best friends for seven-eight years maybe. Santana had had many a kisses, whereas Brittany hadn't even had her first kiss. She was a little embarrassed by the fact that she was going into high school without having her first kiss._

 _They were lying on the floor of Santana's bedroom, listening to music, "Santana," Brittany said quietly. She poked at the Latina's stomach and rolled on her side._

 _"Yeah," Santana rolled on her side too, so she made eye contact with Britt._

 _"You've kissed someone before, right?" Brittany asked, blushing from embarrassment. Santana nodded, "well, what's it like? You know, kissing someone?" Santana shrugged;_

 _"It's okay, but I stuffed my first kiss up with some guy that I didn't even have a crush on. Britt, if you can, leave your first kiss to the person you love," that was the most thoughtful and sappy things she had said, at that point in her life. Brittany nodded and bit her lip._

 _She thought about what Santana had just said. 'Leave your first kiss to the person you love'. Person. Not boy. Person. Brittany stared at Santana who was scrolling through her iPod, looking for a song to play._

 _"San, one more thing," Brittany said softly. Santana sat up and looked at Brittany again._

 _"Yeah." The blonde leaned forward, closer to her best friend. She cupped Santana's face so she couldn't move. Santana's breath hitched as Brittany got closer. She closed her eyes as the blonde placed her lips on her's. They stayed like that for a while, attached to each other. For just a few seconds, Santana felt something she had never felt before, a spark._

"Look at us, we've come so far," Santana finished her story. Just as she was about to place another kiss on Brittany, her hand was squeezed like it had never been squeezed before.

"Mother-f*cker," Brittany cried, "it hurts so f*cking bad." She let Santana's hand go completely after a bad contraction. Santana shook her hand around, hoping it would shake the pain out. Brittany sniggered, "sorry."

"It's okay, it's okay. You're having a baby, it's suppose to hurt," Santana mumbled. She locked their fingers again and awaited the next contraction.

* * *

 _ **23rd of June, 6:57 P.M**_

The contractions became longer and more intense as the day went on. Dr Blake had said that Brittany was in, what they call, early labour.

"Santana, I just want some God damn Cheetos!" Brittany screamed, the tears streaming down her face like a waterfall.

"Brittany, I told you, if I could, I would totally go and get you some Cheetos. I checked and there aren't any Cheetos left baby," Santana stroked down Brittany's cheek.

"I WANT CHEETOS!" She screamed through a contraction, "I'm sorry, it just hurts so much. Why is he doing it to me? I'm a nice person. I'm innocent, I don't deserve this." She sobbed, "but I still want Cheetos."

"I'll get you Cheetos baby, I'll get you so many Cheetos," Santana stroked her girlfriend's cheek.

It took only ten minutes for the next contraction to come along, "Sanny," Brittany screamed, "motherf*cker," she squeezed Santana's wrist.

"Breathe, baby, breathe," Santana cooed. "Remember the Cheetos baby, so many Cheetos."

"I don't care about Cheetos, I just want him out aready!"

* * *

 _ **24th of June, 3:42 A.M**_

Dr Blake had been in and out, checking how far along Brittany was each time. She had been in labour for 14 hours. It was the most excruciating pain ever.

"Jesus Christ, please get the f*ck out!" Brittany screamed as another contraction hit her, "Why won't he get out?" Brittany sobbed, looking in Santana's direction.

"He will, he's just like you, he's tired baby, he'll be here soon," Santana reassured. Brittany smiled at Santana and kissed her. Just as they parted lips, another contraction came and Brittany's head jolted forward and collided with Santana's forehead.

"Oh my God, are you okay?" Brittany breathed after powering through another contraction. Santana held her forehead and winced. Dr Blake returned just as Santana was about to answer. Brittany explained that her contractions had been coming quicker and more intense, and then about what happened to Santana.

"Brittany, it looks like Mr Lucas is about to make an appearance soon, Santana if you could follow me," Dr Blake showed her outside and gave her some scrubs to put on before going to the delivery room. Santana's heart was pounding and her head was spinning, but not in a bad way. More like, just before you go on a roller-coaster or you face your fear. She followed Brittany into the delivery room as she screamed in pain. Santana jogged to be by her side.

"You look funny in those Santana," was the last thing she said before she began to push Lucas out. She screamed at Santana telling her they'd never have sex again. And every time, Santana reminded her that she didn't get her pregnant. She cried for more Cheetos and accused Lucas for scratching his way out, just like every mother does as they give birth.

"SANTANA," Brittany cried, grabbing onto Santana's hand. The Latina got up into the bed and sat behind Brittany, resting her head on Brittany's shoulder. She stroked the back of her neck, trying to calm the blonde down. "Can you do it for me?" Brittany sobbed, lying back into Santana's arms.

"You know I would if I could."

"No you wouldn't, it hurts so f*cking much!" Brittany screamed again.

"Push Brittany, you need to push for me sweetie," Dr Blake said calmly.

"I am f*cking pushing, Santana, tell the mean lady I am pushing," she cried softly. Santana rubbed at her side and squeezed her hand lightly.

"C'mon Britt, you can do it, you can bring our baby boy into the world," Santana whispered.

"GET HIM OUT!" Brittany yelled, jolting herself from Santana's grip in pain. She laid back into Santana's arms, "f*cking sing Santana, sing."

"What do you want me to sing baby?" She pressed her chin onto her shoulder again. She mumbled something about her favourite song and it immediately triggered something in her mind.

 _You'd Think That People Would Have Had Enough Of Silly Love Songs._  
 _But I Look Around Me And I See It Isn't So._  
 _Some People Wanna Fill The World With Silly Love Songs._  
 _And What's Wrong With That?_  
 _I'd Like To Know, 'Cause Here I Go Again_  
 _I Love You, I Love You,_  
 _I Love You, I Love You._

 _I Can't Explain The Feeling's Plain To Me; Say Can't You See?_  
 _Ah, She Gave Me More, She Gave It All To Me_  
 _Now Can't You See, What's Wrong With That_  
 _I Need To Know, 'Cause Here I Go Again_  
 _I Love You, I Love You._

 _Love Doesn't Come In A Minute,_  
 _Sometimes It Doesn't Come At All_  
 _I Only Know That When I'm In It_  
 _It Isn't Silly, No, It Isn't Silly, Love Isn't Silly At All._

 _How Can I Tell You About My Loved One?_  
 _How Can I Tell You About My Loved One?_

 _How Can I Tell You About My Loved One?_  
 _(I Loveyou)_  
 _How Can I Tell You About My Loved One?_  
 _(I Loveyou)_

"I love you Britt."

It had been 30 minutes and no sign of Lucas. Brittany had screamed and shouted at everyone in the room, including Lucas who was and I quote 'ripping my stomach and uterus and vagina apart and I never want to touch anyone ever again.'

"Keep pushing Miss Pierce, your baby boy is nearly here," Dr Blake said calmly. Everything started going in slow motion for Santana. The screaming, the pain. The last nine months had come down to these last couple of minutes, "his head is crowning. Just a few more pushes." Santana jumped back into action, taking Brittany's hand again. She let her girlfriend squeeze the sh*t out of her hand. "Well done Brittany, his head is out."

"I love you," she repeated into Brittany's ear, "as soon as he is born, I'll buy you all the Cheetos you want." Brittany gave another push, her teeth clenched and crying non stop. The Latina brushed the pain of her hand away and rubbed Britt's side with her other hand whilst whispering encouraging wors into Brittany's ear. She let out an ear piercing scream, clutching Santana's hand for dear life. But when she heard that first wail of her son, she relaxed. She shut her eyes and breathed, heavier than she's ever breathed before. Santana slowly moved out from under her. "He has your eyes B." She breathed out. Brittany opened her eyes in time to see Santana cut the umbilical cord, "he's perfect Britt." The blonde took deep breaths, worn out from the birth. She didn't care that her son was screaming, she felt relaxed by the sound.

"Congratulations ladies, we'll give you some time alone, I'll be back to check Mr. Lucas soon," Dr Blake smiled at the two girls before leaving the room with the other nurses. Santana walked over to Brittany, tears dripping onto Lucas' face.

"His eyes are like the sky Britt, it's like looking into the sky," she said softly. Santana handed him over to the blonde. He was so light.

"Hey," Brittany breathed out. In her eyes, he was perfect. He had loose curls of brown hair, blue eyes and the same cheeky mouth as Artie which she knew would grow into a cheeky grin. He looked up at her blankly. She slipped her finger into the blanket and took his little fist. She stroked his hand, it was so small. "He's so small."

"But he's so perfect," Santana kissed the back of Brittany's neck. He looked over to Santana and stared at her. "Hey mijo. Sky."

"What?" Brittany asked quietly, turning her head to look at Santana.

"Sky. His eyes look like the sky. Hey Sky," the Latina stroked his chubby little cheek before taking his other chubby fist. She glanced at Brittany who was still staring at Lucas, she was crying.

"He is the best unexpected thing that has ever happened to us," Brittany said, smiling through her tears.

"Yeah, he's an unexpected event, but I love him."

 _Lucas Quinten Pierce-Lopez_

 _24-6-11_

 _5 lbs 8 oz_

 _Parents: Santana Lopez & Brittany Pierce_

* * *

 ** _A/M: I'm so sorry, that was o bad. But it was my first attempt at a labour scene so I hope it was good enough._**

 ** _LUCAS IS BORN! And I just decided that his nickname would be Sky._**

 ** _This won't be the end. There will be maybe 2 more chapters before the end. And the there will be a sequel which I'll get into a little bit more later on!_**

 ** _I hope you enjoyed!_**

 ** _What do you want to see in the last few chapters!_**

 ** _REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!_**

 ** _Hope you enjoyed!_**

 ** _oh and Silly Love Songs is my favourite song :)_**


	20. Chapter 20

_**Sorry, I had to take this chapter down, it was being all weird on my phone. Sorry. But here it is again.**_

* * *

Brittany had fallen asleep after an hour of staring at Lucas. She fed him, Santana burped and changed his diaper a few minutes later and he fell asleep. The Dr. Blake came by to help her with the feeding and to check how Lucas was. They said that his bones were just a little fragile and just to nurture him and he would develop just as quick as other babies. They put him in for a hearing test and said that he was a little hard of hearing in his left ear. As he grew he may need a hearing aid, but it shouldn't worsen. Brittany and Lucas had been sleeping for the past hour.

"Hey Lukey," Santana peered over his cot and smiled down at her sleeping little boy. She spoke quietly, trying not to wake him, "I know you're asleep but I want to tell you that I love you. I know you've probably heard me time and time again, but I do love you. And I will protect you no matter what Sky. There are a bunch of crazy people waiting outside to meet you. Rachel, be careful of her she might steal you. Quinn, she'll love you so much. Finn, he'll be awkward, but he loves you too buddy. Grace, she's my little sister and your Tia, once again, she may try to steal you. And you're Grammy and Pappy J, he insisted to be called that. Then there are my parents, your Abuelo and Abuela. Everyone out there loves you mijo, you've got such a big family," he squirmed around a little, "and you'll meet your cousin, Ollie, and your other aunt Kaylee later. And lastly, Artie. He's been so good to you mijo, in ways you won't understand until later," she stroked his chubby fist, "but I know Momma will be your favourite. She will love you no matter what. Your her little man-"

"And yours," Santana jumped at the sound of Brittany, "you're going to be an awesome Mom, San." Santana smiled at her girlfriend before looking down at her little man again. He started to stir a little before fluttering his eyes open.

"Sorry mijo, didn't mean to wake you," Santana tickled his cheek. She saw that he was about to burst into tears. "Come here mijo," she picked him up and cradled him in her arms as he began to cry. She tickled his cheek a little until he calmed down, "you were just a little ticked off that you were woken up, your just like your Momma," she laughed.

"Have you brought anyone to see him yet?" Brittany asked with a croaky voice, obviously still tired. She rested her head on her propped up hand.

"No, I didn't want to bring them in while you were asleep," Santana put Lucas back into his crib, never taking her eyes off him, "do you want me to bring Quinn and Finn in?" Brittany nodded. Santana took one more glance and the two loves of her life before leaving the room and walking to the waiting area. Quinn was the first one to notice her presence.

"Hey," Quinn said. She shook Rachel who was asleep on her lap. Santana's smile grew wide. She had noticed how happy Quinn had been since her and Rachel became girlfriends. Yeah, she had to get a job and skip between houses, but she had found love, "is he - did she - can we-" the blonde stuttered.

"Yeah, he's so perfect," Santana said softly, "Finn," she said a little louder to grab his attention, "c'mon." She showed the two to Brittany's room where she was curled around a pillow, looking in through Lucas' clear cot. She could see every breath he took and every inch he moved. Her attention was diverted when she saw there was extra presence in the room. She smiled when she saw that Santana had brought in Lucas' Godparents and sat up.

"Hey," she rasped out; her throat was sore from screaming and yelling so much.

"This is Lucas," Santana tickled at his covered feet. Finn stared at the baby boy with wide eyes, not knowing what to do, "Finn, would you like to hold him?" Santana asked. His eyes widened and he nodded silently. Santana picked him up slowly, being careful not to hurt him. She past him over to Finn slowly, "support his back," Santana moved Finn's hand to Lucas' back. "There," she smiled.

"He's cute," Finn smiled, "he looks just like you Britt," he glanced up for a second, "look, he's got Artie's lips, he's gonna have a little cheeky smile," he said lowly.

Santana looked over to her girlfriend who had fallen asleep again. She looked so peaceful, but her head was hanging off a pillow. The Latina shook her head, smiling, and lifted Brittany's head into a more comfortable and less life threatening position.

After a few minutes, he was passed over to Quinn. She was smiling so much that her jaw was aching. Santana could see the tears in her eyes.

"Hey little guy," Quinn said softly, "I can't believe that it was almost a year who your Momma was freaking out about you," she smirked, "but she always loved you," she added. She used the back of her index finger to brush his nose. "Is he okay? He's a few weeks early."

"A little hearing defect in his left ear and fragile bones, to which the cure is love and nurture," Santana replied. Quinn and Finn nodded along. "Thanks guys for being his Godparents."

"Yeah, I'd do anything for this kid," Finn said with a cheery smile.

* * *

 _ **Two days later... (26th of June, 4 P.M)**_

"Well, it looks like you are just about ready to take Mr Lucas home," Dr Blake confirmed. Brittany sat crossed legged in the hospital bed, playing with Lucas' fingers. Santana looked up at the doctor and smiled at her, "you can leave when you sign those discharge papers."

"Thank you," Santana said. She turned on her heels to face Brittany, "I can't believe he's here." She walked over to Brittany's bed and stroked up and down her arm, "it seems like only yesterday that I was freaking out about you even existing, Sky," she diverted her attention to Lucas' cheeks and brushed her thumb against one. Brittany looked up at her girlfriend and smiled.

"You're an awesome mom," Brittany leaned up and whispered in Santana's ear. She cupped Santana's face with her free hand and pressed a long kiss on her lips, "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too," the Latina replied, "let's bring him home and we can make sweet lady babies," Santana kissed Brittany on the cheek just as Lucas began to wake up and wail, "maybe no more babies." Santana chuckled, "I think that's all you babe." Brittany rolled her eyes and began to unbutton her t-shirt, "you're a lucky man Sky," Santana sniggered.

The last day of her life had been one of the best days of her life. Sure, she got no sleep in the old, creaky hospital bed and she was kept up by Lucas crying every few hours to be fed or changed. But she was happy and content. She had her girlfriend, whom she loved with every inch of her body, she had a loving family, her mother, father, Britt's parents, her sister, her friends, and she had her son. Yeah, she was young, still a teenager, but everyone has their own little stories, and this one was hers.

"How does it feel?" Santana asked, packing away Lucas' onesie's and hats.

"How does what feel?" Brittany asked, moving her hair that was hanging down on Lucas' face.

"When you do that?" She pointed awkwardly at Brittany feeding Lucas.

"What? Sticking my boob in his face and hope that he eats?" Brittany asked, looking up at Santana. The Latina nodded slowly, "it's kind of cool. It makes me feel all tingly inside and happy because I know that I'm feeding him and keeping him healthy and I feel close to him. Just like you guys will have your Santana-Sky time, we have our Britty-Lukey time," Brittany started to tear up, happy tears of course. She blinked back the tears.

"Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah, I just can't wait until my hormone levels go down," the blonde laughed. Lucas detached from her and she tickled his stomach, "you all better now Lukey?" She tickled his tummy more. Santana took him from Brittany's lap as she buttoned up her pink polo shirt again. The Latina sat down and swung a towel over her shoulder to burp Lucas, "let's go home."

* * *

 _ **6:39 P.M**_

"And this is your room Lucas," Santana said. She looked up and raised her eyebrows when she saw that someone had painted chalkboard paint and Brittany had written on it, "Britt, did you do this?"

"Well, my Dad painted it and I did the rest," she sighed, "wait," she ran out of the room and grabbed a box from her bedside table. Santana put down the car-seat, where Lucas was, when Brittany return, "will you, Santana Lopez, go to prom with me?" She opened the box. Inside was a rose-gold necklace with a heart charm. Engraved on it was ' _Lucas'_ and his date of birth on the back. Next to it was a smaller duck charm, that represented Brittany.

"Yeah, I'd love to go to prom," Santana breathed. Brittany took the necklace out of the velvet box and put the necklace around her neck, "it's beautiful B." Santana turned back around and wrapped her arms around Brittany's waist and squeezed her, "I have to get use to you having a flat ass stomach again," she sniggered.

"You put him to sleep and we can have some fun, what do you say?" Brittany wiggled her eyebrows.

"I will meet you in bed," Santana replied. She patted Brittany's ass as she ran of, "time for some sleep mijo," the Latina lifted him out of the car seat and cradled him. She began to rock him slowly, "go to sleep Sky. Then we can talk all you want baby boy," his eyes began to shut, "I love you," and he fell asleep. Santana put him and his teddy (the one that Finn bought him) and jogged of to Brittany's room, "let's sex this room up."

* * *

 _ **7:46 P.M**_

"We get better at sex every single damn time," Santana said, cuddling up to Brittany's bare chest, "I love you B."

"I love you too," Brittany replied, "you know, I've been thinking a lot about our future. And I can't wait until we move to New York, or Cali. We can both go to University and I'm sure we'll have friends to look after Lucas every so often. We can go to Julliard, NYU or UCLA, wherever. We'll get married, have our own dream house, jobs. I want to have more kids when Lucas is - like - seven. We can have another little boy and a mini Santana. I really want to see you pregnant with our children. We'll grow old together, watch our kids grow up, cry about them growing up too fast. And I can't wait." Santana nodded against her chest.

"That's exactly what I want babe," she sat up to be level with Brittany, "and I want to go to New York. To an art school. I want to teach art at high school level, that's my dream."

"I thought singing and acting were your dreams," Brittany scrunched her eyebrows together.

"Well, just before you got pregnant I heard a rumour that lefties were good at art. So I decided to try it out. I took art classes after school. Turns out, I'm pretty good at it. I can tell a story through drawing and painting. I feel a passion when I draw, more so than when I sing or act or dance," Santana explained.

"Then I guess we better find you an art school Miss Lopez. C'mere," Brittany smiled into a kiss, "you can be my Picasso any day," she whispered seductively.

"What do you want to do? After college?"

"I want to teach dance. I am pretty amazing at it and I want to spread the love," the blonde giggled.

"Well, you can dance with me whenever you want."

"We are getting good at the sexual puns," Brittany commented. Just as she was about to lean in for a kiss, she heard Lucas crying through the baby monitor. She leaned her forehead against Santana's and took a deep breath, "I will be back to carry this on."

"No, don't leave me," Santana said dramatically as Brittany slipped some sweatpants and a t-shirt on. Lucas continued to scream when Brittany arrived.

"What's up little man?" Brittany cooed, leaning over the crib, "c'mere," she picked him up and rocked him, "you don't stink, so you must be hungry." She picked up a bottle from the mini-fridge they were keeping in his room and sat down in the rocker. She crossed her legs and cradled him with one arm. At first he refused the bottle, "c'mon Luke, Momma's tired, it's the same at the boob except your the only person whose going to touch this. It's your own personal boob," she explained. After a couple minutes, he took the bottle, "there you go. See? It's not that bad." She flinched a little bit when the doorbell went off. She heard Santana yell 'coming' and heard her thudding down the stairs. Brittany turned on the monitor to hear who it was.

 _'Papi, Grace, come on in.'_

 _'Where is he? I see him now,'_ Grace squealed.

 _'B is upstairs with him, knock Grace.'_

 _'I've seen her boob before, I really don't care.'_

 _'Grace?' Santana shrieked._

 _'I don't knock that often and I've walked in on a few quickies,'_ she said before running upstairs.

"Brittany, I am coming in right now. If your boob is out, I really don't care," Grace said in an oh so Lopez way.

"Hey," the blonde chuckled. She noticed that Lucas had stopped sucking the bottle and had pulled away, "pass me that towel Grace? Please?" The little Lopez tossed the small towel over to Brittany. She wiped the milk from his chin, "just watch out, he's pretty good at projectile vomit when he burps." Grace took a step back as the blonde began to burp her son.

"He's so cute, he's definitely gonna be a heart-breaker when he's older," Grace laughed, crouching down to make eye contact with Lucas.

"Yeah? He's pretty damn adorable when he's not screaming and crying," Brittany said, smiling at Grace, "do you wanna put him in the crib?" She asked when she was done burping Lucas. Grace's eyes widened, nodding slowly. She passed Lucas over to the younger Lopez. The blonde watched how Grace slowly walked over to the crib and placed him in. Grace and Brittany peeked in and watched how he kicked his legs a little and furrowed his eyebrows.

"Yep, definitely caught some Lopez genes," Grace scoffed. Santana peaked in the door.

"Of course, he is my son after all," said Santana, "night Sky."

* * *

 _ **A/N: Right, next chapter is the last chapter! I'm gonna sum up Lucas' first year in 2,000 words XD. There will be plenty of time skips. But fear not, there will be a sequel in which I will skip around 12 years to give you a look into the Lopez-Pierce family and how it has grown. There will be flashbacks for the wedding and parts of different pregnancies and whatnot. I will fill you in with all the details in the first chapter of that. I'll notify you when I've started that.**_

 _ **How do you think Lucas' first year will go?**_

 _ **What traits will he obtain from his mothers? Or father?**_

 _ **I was thinking that when he's older he'll look like Troye Sivan, IDK? XD**_

 _ **Anyway, what do you want to see next chapter?**_

 _ **Oh and B & S talking about their future?**_

 _ **REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!**_

 _ **Hope you enjoyed!**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Four months later (20th of October)**_

The Glee club kids (aside from Finn and Quinn) had only seen Lucas once, when he was first born. Brittany hadn't returned to school the next September, but still had been completing homework and school work. She had no homework to do and Lucas was beginning to get fussy just being cooped up in the house so she decided to take a little walk to McKinley just in time for after school Glee practice. She strapped him to her chest and packed a bag of essentials.

Since he was born, his hair had grown into thick, but loose, curly, brown locks. Santana sworn his eyes had gotten bluer and he began to smile at everything. Brittany had caught him babbling to himself every so often and she started talking to him.

"We're going to visit Momma and Mami's friends today," she poked him on the nose as she locked up the door. The blonde decided to just walk to school, it was only a ten minute walk and it was a nice day. He started to play with the end curls of Brittany's hair, sticking the end of his tongue out. She had noticed that whenever he played with something he'd stick the end of his tongue out and she found it so adorable. He had started playing with EVERYTHING colourful and sticking it in his mouth.

Soon enough she felt the ends of her hair being pulled and looked down to see that Lucas was sucking on her hair, "hey, Lukey, that's Momma's hair and I kinda wanna keep it," she pulled her hair out of his mouth and she smiled. He had also learnt how to get on his mother's good side. His bottom lip started to quiver and tears built up in his eyes, "okay, here," she wagged a piece of hair in his face. Lucas started twirling her hair around his index finger, his tongue still stuck out.

* * *

 _ **At Glee club...**_

"Knock, knock," Brittany smiled, peering her head around the corner.

"Brittany, girl I haven't seen you since you popped out that little guy," Mercedes stood up first and gestured for Brittany to 'come here', "and you brought him. He has grown so much," Lucas looked over at Mercedes who was waving like a crazy women. He buried his face in Brittany's neck.

"Lemme get him out," Brittany replied. She took Lucas out of the harness and took the harness off, "Lukey, say hi to Auntie Cedes," she braced him on her waist. She looked over at Santana and smiled. Mercedes took him out of her hands and he automatically attached himself to her gold hoops, "he likes gold coloured things," Brittany explained.

Santana stood up and wrapped her arms around Brittany's waist, "Hey, I wasn't expecting you today," she whispered in Brittany's ear once everyone was distracted.

"I got bored, he got fussy, here we are," Brittany shrugged. Santana wrapped her arms around Brittany's neck and placed a kiss on her cheek, "and I missed you."

Santana smiled, "I missed you too," she whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

 _ **Another 4 months later... (16th of February)**_

"This is sad, why do we have to take down the Valentines day decorations, it sucks," Brittany pouted, "can't it just last forever."

"Don't worry, our love will last forever," Santana said, wrapping a piece of pink ribbon around Brittany's waist.

"Oh, I know it will," Brittany replied seductively. She was about to lean in for a kiss when she heard Lucas wailing through the monitor. Santana sighed and leaned her forehead against Brittany.

"I'll get him," Santana said, "Mami's coming baby!" The Latina walked off to Lucas' room where he was sitting up in his crib, crying. He had learnt how to sit up only the week prior, "what's up baby boy?" She lifted him out and played with one of his curls, "you hungry? Food?" He nodded slowly, understanding her slightly. She braced him on her hip and walked downstairs.

It was last month that they had bought a high chair for the table in the kitchen. She sat Lucas in it and chopped up two half wedges of orange and put it in a small blue bowl. They had been weening him off milk and onto more solid foods. She placed the bowl in front of him.

"Sky, look what Mamí got you," she gasped dramatically, "orange." Santana placed it in his hand and he stared at it blankly. He gripped it tightly until it was squashed in his hand and the juice was pouring out. Lucas smiled and giggled, banging his hands on the table.

"Sky, come on," Santana sighed. She took the mashed up orange in his sticky hands and threw it in the trash, "eat up. Please?" She placed the other half of the orange wedge in his hand. This time he looked at it for a while and bit into it with his few teeth that had grown in the front. Santana smiled when she saw that he was sucking the juice out of the orange and it started to become shrivelled, "good boy," she praised, putting up her thumb. She took another half wedge and fed it to him, eating the other half herself.

"You're great with him you know?" Santana jumped at the sound of a voice. She turned around to see who had been creeping on her.

"Kaylee? I didn't even hear you coming in," Santana said quietly. The two still hadn't been talking that much. But they made sure they acted happy around each other, "how have you been?" She asked, still focusing on Lucas who was working on his orange piece.

"I'm good, Ollie is at a friends house," Kaylee replied. When Santana didn't reply, she took a deep breath and spoke again, "Santana, you can't just not talk to me. We're going to have to talk eventually."

"No, we don't. I don't tend to talk to people who don't trust me," the Latina replied bitterly. She picked Lucas up out of his high chair and tried to walk out of the room.

"Santana, we can't avoid each other forever. I thought you were over it."

"I'm going to put Lucas upstairs and I will be back. I don't want to argue in front of him."

"No, yeah. I understand," Kaylee nodded. Santana gave Lucas over to Brittany to play. On her way down she said;

"I don't want it to be like this either. Your like my sister," Santana sighed, "we've been stupid. We should be talking."

"Yeah. Santana, you know I trust you. You're almost eighteen, you should be able to make your own choices. I was just jealous of how happy you and Brittany were. Well, are. My marriage sucked, I thought that know one should get married," she chuckled.

"Don't worry about it. It's over. Plus, I don't think I'm ready to propose yet anyway," Santana shook her head, "I don't know what I was thinking."

"You love her, and I know you want to marry her. And you will," Kaylee reassured, "actually. What would you say if Brittany asked you to marry her?" She asked Santana, now dumbfounded.

"What? Why? Has she said anything to you?" Santana asked as she furrowed her eyebrows.

"Nope, just curious."

"I'd, um, I'd say-"

* * *

 _ **Lucas' first birthday.**_

"Hey Sky, it's your birthday today," Santana said excitedly, "you're gonna get cake today! You're Momma insisted that we save your cake virginity for your first birthday."

"Hey, every kid should have cake on their first birthday," Brittany laughed.

"I know, but what if he gets addicted. He'll go crazy," Santana exclaimed.

"He'll go crazy? I think you've gone crazy," Brittany chuckled, "I think he liked the presents." She said as they watched Lucas rip the wrapping paper. They had gotten him just a few new toys and a new outfit that he would wear for his birthday.

"I think we did well," Santana said, smiling at Brittany. They had done amazing. Raising a baby, gotten good grades at school and gotten into college. Brittany was going to her dream school, Julliard, and Santana had gotten into New York Academy of Art. The both of them had spoken with the Dean's of both schools and had their class schedules so that they'd be home for the majority of the time to look after Lucas and still graduate on time.

"I think we did amazing," the blonde replied. Santana had noticed how much Brittany had been out and how suspicious she had been, "so, we're having just a few friends over today. Some of the Glee kids. And Kaylee and stuff. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, that is perfect B."

"Good, now get dressed into something nice."

"Why? It's a birthday for a one year old, it's not like he'll remember."

"Go, get dressed into something nice. Kurt will be here to pick you up soon."

"What?"

* * *

 _ **Later on in the day...**_

"Okay Kurt, can you please just tell me what's going on?" Santana asked in frustration. He shook his head quickly. Brittany had sent Santana and Kurt in a limo, driving around town for at least an hour.

"Trust me, Santana, when I say it's a great thing," he smiled.

"Is Brittany like moving away with Lucas or something? Is that why she sent me here with you?" Santana started to panic.

"No, trust me Santana, you will love it," Kurt chuckled. He checked his watch, "I guess it's time to go back anyway Satan." They were only about twenty minutes from the Pierce residence.

"When you go in, try not to look so tense," Kurt advised. He took her hand and helped her out of the limo, "you ready to go inside?" She nodded. They took one step inside and looked around. There was nothing new, until they walked into the backyard. The small pool was covered in rose petals. The overhanging trees were covered in fairy lights. On the small ledge underneath the trees there was a grand piano with Brittany sitting on top. Santana covered her mouth in shock.

Her friends and family were surrounding the pool, not a dry eye in the backyard. Except maybe the guys and Lucas (who was being held by Jane).

"It's a good thing Santana," Kurt whispered. She began to cry when the piano started playing and Brittany started to sing;

 _I've waited a hundred years_  
 _But I'd wait a million more for you_  
 _Nothing prepared me for_  
 _What the privilege of being yours would do_

Kurt walked down the side of the pool, his arm looped with Santana's. The tears streamed down Santana's face and dripped onto the floor. She heard everyone sniffling and heard Lucas clapping excitedly.

 _If I had only felt the warmth within your touch_  
 _If I had only seen how you smile when you blush_  
 _Or how you curl your lip when you concentrate enough_  
 _Well I would have known_  
 _What I was living for all along_  
 _What I've been living for_

Brittany jumped off the piano and hugged Kurt before taking Santana's hands into hers. Kurt pulled a little velvet box out of his inside pocket and handed it over to Brittany.

 _Your love is my turning page_  
 _Where only the sweetest words remain_  
 _Every kiss is a cursive line_  
 _Every touch is a redefining phrase_

She sang to Santana as if it were only them two. It was only them two. She looked so deep into Santana's brown eyes that she felt it was only them two. The crying Latina kept repeating; 'I love you'.

 _I surrender who I've been for who you are_  
 _For nothing makes me stronger than your fragile heart_  
 _If I had only felt how it feels to be yours_  
 _Well I would have known_  
 _What I've been living for all along_  
 _What I've been living for_

 _Though we're tethered to the story we must tell_  
 _When I saw you, well I knew we'd tell it well_  
 _With a whisper we will tame the vicious seas_  
 _Like a feather bringing kingdoms to their knees_

Brittany stopped with a choke in her voice, "Santana, I don't know what I would do without you. You and Lucas give me a reason to live. I love you. I would've waited years and years to meet you and fall in love with you, because no one could've stolen my heart. My heart belong's to you," Brittany sobbed, "today is probably one of my favourite days ever. The other ones were when I met you and when you said you'd be my girlfriend. Today is our son's birthday, and today will be our day too," she dropped down to one knee, "I've been your girlfriend for almost a year, and proudly so, and I want us to be more," she opened the box, "will you marry me?" Santana sniffled, holding her hands up to her mouth, "seriously, it's kind cold down here."

"Mami," Lucas said softly, pointing at Santana and then looking at Jane. Santana smiled at him. Everyone snapped their heads to look at him. His first word, 'Mami', "yes!" He yelled.

"Say yes you doofus," Quinn yelled, "he told you to say yes!"

"I swear I didn't teach him that," Brittany laughed.

"Stand up Brit," Santana sighed, smiling so much that her jaw started to ache.

"What? You don't want to marry me, do you? You're breaking up with me, aren't you?" Brittany panicked.

"No, give me the ring," Santana replied quickly, crashing her lips into the tall blonde's, "yeah, I'll freaking marry you. Proudly so." Brittany pressed her forehead against Santana's, "I love you," the Latina said as Brittany slid the ring onto her finger.

"We're engaged," Brittany beamed.

"Yeah, we're gonna get married. And our baby boy just said his first words," Santana said proudly, "Can I do something?" Santana asked quickly. Brittany nodded, cocking an eyebrow. Concentrating, Santana stuck the end of her tongue out, I guess that's where Lucas got it, and pulled off Brittany's promise ring to place it on her left hand, "now we're engaged." They were about to move in for another kiss when they realised there were at least twenty people watching them.

"Get your butts down here now!" Quinn shouted. The Latina intertwined her fingers with her fiancee's and rolled her eyes at Quinn. They made their way straight to Lucas and Santana took him into her arms.

"Mami," he said, clapping his hands. He pointed at Santana's smile and then at Brittany, "yes!"

"Yes, that's your Momma," Santana said quietly to him.

"Yes!" He repeated. Brittany took her baby boy from Santana's arms, "yes," he said into the blonde's ear.

"Okay Mr Lucas, it was cute the first time," Brittany chuckled.

"Mami," he pointed excitedly at Santana, "yes," he pointed at Brittany. Everyone around him laughed and cooed at how cute he was. Although Brittany and Santana knew that this would become a daily thing and it would get on their nerves. Brittany gestured for Santana to stand next to them as Mrs Pierce pulled out a camera, this was definitely a night to remember.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Well all good things must come to an end, or bad things, that's your opinion XD Fret not, I will be writing sequel! And I have got so many Brittana fanfiction's ready to publish!**_

 _ **You have got a choice. Which one do you want published first?**_

 _ **1\. I'm Here, a Brittana story. Complete AU! G!P!Brittany. It's yet another teenage pregnancy. I've been planning this for ages. I had an inner debate to publish Unexpected Event or this.**_

 _ **2\. Anything Can Happen In New York. Santana and Brittany have been broken up for a few years and haven't seen each other since. Brittany goes back to New York for New Years and has a plan to get Santana back.**_

 ** _3\. Old Friends. G!P!Brittany. Brittany and Santana haven't seen each other for 4 years and Santana has been keeping this huge secret. When Brittany bounces into her life, she'll have to tell her the secret. (This one is just another way of me giving Brittana a child and to create a new character.)_**

 ** _The one with the most votes will be published and developed along with the sequel later on!_**

 ** _Hope you enjoyed this last chapter!_**

 ** _I don't know how I feel about it :(_**

 ** _Sorry if you didn't like the ending..._**

 ** _REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!_**

 ** _PLEASE VOTE! IT WOULD HELP A BUNCH!_**

 ** _HOPE YOU ENJOYED!_**


	22. IMPORTANT!

_**I JUST PUBLISHED MY NEW FANFIC, IT'S CALLED OLD FRIENDS! IT WAS THE PROMPT WITH THE MOST VOTES! PLEASE READ IT, IT WOULD MEAN THE WORLD TO ME! THE SEQUEL TO THIS WILL BE OUT ASAP! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW MY NEW FIC! THANK YOU!**_


	23. SEQUEL IS POSTED!

**_READ THE SEQUEL TO 'UNEXPECTED EVENT'! IT'S CALLED 'WE'RE A FAMILY'! HOPE YOU ENJOY!_**


End file.
